Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana
by Izga
Summary: Sakura es hermana de Sasuke e Itachi, sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y tuvieron que quedarce con sus tutores Shisui y Madora,Itachi sabe que no es su hermana de verdad sino que es hija de Kizashi y Mebuki, y por esa razón manda lejos a Sakura, pasan los años y sin saberlo Sasuke se enamora de ella...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola como lo e dicho en mi perfil unas historias no me pertenecen y este es el caso, esta historia ya lleva mucho en You Tube esta completa a la fecha, al finalizar esta primera parte les dejare el link para que comprueben que no es mía, pero le he hecho unas modificaciones y las notaran al mirar el vídeo.**

 **La verdad les agradecería mucho si cometo un error en una palabra o en los nombres de los personajes, no cabe duda de que esta historia esta fuera de lugar ya que NO ESTA APEGADA A LA FORMA QUE DEBERÍA es decir, no hay historia alguna más que la mía y la del creador de You Tube y no esta apegada a la forma de ser de los personajes... Ya me entenderán cuando lo lean.**

 **¡Arriba el SasuSaku!**

 **Sin nada más que decir...  
A leer**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mí Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo I.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, provengo de una familia humilde. Soy el segundo de tres, primero está mi hermano Itachi, de él sigo yo y por ultimo esta mi pequeña hermana Sakura. Nuestros padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente después de que mi hermana cumplió los 2 años de edad, ya que Itachi no era mayor de edad teníamos 2 tutores: Shisui y Madora Uchiha, si eran nuestros tíos. Vivimos en la Aldea de la Hoja, un lugar tranquilo, donde no pasa nada fuera de lo ordinario, si aquí pasaba un robo, toda la aldea se alzaba en guerra para atrapar a quien robo o asesino…

Lo que aquí les voy a contar está completamente basada en mi vida, pero tranquilos, no es de algo aburrido como todas las historias de nuestra época sino de algo diferente, de algo que está mal visto por cualquiera que lo vea.

Cualquiera podría pensar mal de mí y decir que soy un pervertido pero cuando el amor toca tu puerta se cometen miles de locuras o ¿no?

Sin más rodeos o contradictorias les contare algo que en su vida volverán a ver.

* * *

 **Era una tarde de primavera, la época donde hay flores por donde sea, un calor insoportable,típico en esos días. Mi hermana junto a su mejor amiga Ino recolectaban flores para poder adornar nuestro salón.**

\- Oye Sakura-Le dijo Ino, mientras recolectaban flores  
-Si Ino, ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Sakura amablemente como era ella siempre  
-Me gusta tu hermano, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos nuestros hijos-Dijo contenta, mientras que Sakura la miraba con rareza- Y tu… Te casaras con aquel niño de allá- Dijo mientras apuntaba a un niño de cabello color amarillo, algo sucio y muy solitario.

-¡Pero Ino! Estamos muy pequeñas para pensar en eso- Le contesto Sakura  
-Es obvio que aún estamos muy pequeñas pero ese es nuestro destino, he visto que te llevas muy bien con ese rarito, y yo, bueno yo siempre me he llevado ¡muy bien! Con tu hermano-Volvió a insistir Ino  
-¡Ella no se va a casar con él y yo no me casare contigo!-Dije saliendo de tras de un arbusto-Ella se va a casar conmigo y no dejaré que alguien como él me la quiera quitar-Dije mirando a Sakura con una media sonrisa.

-¿Casarte con Sakura?-Dijo sorprendida Ino-¡Pero si son hermanos Sasuke-Kun! Eso es raro, mi mamá me dijo que es…  
-No me importa que sea algo malo o raro, yo me voy a casar con Sakura-Chan- Volví a insistir sonando ya algo molesto  
-Además Sakura no se atrevería a decirle que venga con nosotros a ese niñito rarito-Dijo Ino segura de sí.  
Sakura sólo nos miró con extrañeza y al momento de escuchar lo que dijo Ino decidió levantarse e ir hacia donde estaba aquel niño. Ino y yo solo miramos como se dirigía hacia él.

 **Llegando ya asía donde se encontraba él decidió saludar.**

 **-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha-Dijo amablemente** **  
**

 **-Ammmmm… Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero se te olvida que ya nos conocemos Sakura-Chan-Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo  
-Oh si es cierto, perdón… Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir con mis amigos a comer algo?  
-Oh si me gustaría-Dijo titubeando  
Sakura juntó con él venían hacia nosotros  
-¿Qué no que Ino?-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Ino muy orgullosa de lo que habia hecho -Mira, ella es mi mejor amiga Ino  
-Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura y próxima novia de su hermano-Dijo mientras le daba la mano con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja  
-¡Oh! Mucho gusto Ino, me llamó Naruto Uzumaki  
-Y él es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano-Dijo volviendose asía mí  
-Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha-Le dije sin levantarme y sin verlo y ni darle la mano simplemente no lo hice-Y no seré el novio ni nada de una loca como Ino-Volví a decir fríamente  
-Es un placer Uchiha-Dijo igual respondiendo a mi saludo igual fríamente  
-Bueno a comer se ha dicho-Dijo Sakura como siempre hambrienta, quite la vista de aquel niño y me concentre en ella  
-¡Tragona!-Dije en tono burlón y solo Sakura me miro con su carita seria.**

Paso el día normal, a excepción de que "Naruto" era más amigo de Sakura y eso me preocupaba más. Como de costumbre nuestro hermano Itachi paso por nosotros a la misma hora exactamente.  
-Hola Sakura-Chan, hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?-Nos preguntó Itachi  
-¡Muy bien Itachi!-Dijo Sakura muy feliz  
-¿Y a ti Sasuke?-Preguntó  
-Bien-Mentí-*No puedo decirle la verdad a Itachi, aria que todo se complicara más*-Me dije a mi mismo  
Íbamos caminando para nuestra casa cuando de repente Sakura se paró en seco  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?-Le dijo Itachi  
-¡A que no me ganan al llegar a casa!-Nos dijo mientras salía corriendo con una sonrisa de picardia  
-¡No en mi guardia jovencita!-Dijo Itachi siguiéndole el juego  
Tanto como Itachi y Sakura salieron corriendo y era injusto que yo me quedara atrás, Sakura gano ya que como había salido antes eso era obvio. Llegamos a casa, como era de esperarse Shisui y Madora no estaban.  
-Se les está haciendo costumbre esto-Dije molesto-Me iré a mi cuarto a hacer tarea-Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto  
Nuestros tutores viajaban mucho a cada rato por su trabajo, Sakura y yo les habíamos agarrado cariño, como eran tíos lejanos no los conocíamos, al momento de que se enterraron de que mis padres fallecido, ellos tomaron la decisión de cuidarnos a los tres, no les decimos tíos porque ellos no nos lo permiten, dicen que es una falta de respeto o algo así.  
-*¿Cómo paso de tener a un solo tutor trabajando y ahorra ninguno de los dos se encuentra*-Me pregunte-*A ver*-Me puse a reflexionar-*Primero solo iba Shisui y solo era un día al año, luego Madora también se metió en el negocio familiar, una temporada el negocio había tenido problemas económicos y se iban toda una semana, luego todo mejoro pero empeorar, Shisui y Madora se tendrían que ir a varios países para conseguir proveedores, lo habían conseguido pero como eran de otros países habían que viajar para dar papeles de en qué se estaban gastando el dinero que ellos aportaban a la compañía… Y así llevamos unos cuantos años sin verlos*-Me dije pensando todo lo que se perdieron al viajar*-Se perdieron el cumpleaños número 5 de Sakura, pero en fin ellos solo buscan nuestro bien.  
Termine todos mis qué aceres y me puse a jugar en el suelo, cuando de la nada Itachi entro a mi cuarto

 **-*¿Que no sabe tocar las puertas?*-Me dije**

 **-Sasuke, ya está lista la cena, para que bajes por favor-Me dijo como algo enojado, bueno él siempre actuaba así conmigo** **  
**

 **-Si, ahora bajo Itachi-Le respondí levantándome del piso-*¿Y ahora que le pasará?*-  
Baje, olía a la sopa especial de Itachi, él sabía que esa sopa nos encantaba a Sakura y a mí, estábamos a punto de empezar a cenar cuando de la nada llegan nuestros tutores, Sakura y yo nos levantamos para saludarlos, ella corrió para ir a abrazarlos, mientras que Itachi y yo solo nos mirábamos.**

-¡Shisui! ¡Madora!-Grito Sakura-Me da gusto que vengan a cena con nosotros-Les dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo  
-A nosotros también nos da gusto Sakura-Le dice Madora con una voz cansada  
-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-Pregunte  
-Muy bien Sasuke, algo agotador pero bien, pero cuéntenme, ¿Cómo les fue en su colegio?-Pregunto Shisui  
-Ellos ya no van a un colegio-Dijo Itachi molesto por su pregunta

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-Dijo sorprendido Shisui  
-Tuvo problemas Sasuke-Kun con unos niños-Dijo Sakura-He hizo que nos sacaran del colegio-Volvió a decir  
-¿Qué Sasuke que?-Dijeron ambos  
-Lo siento ti…-Dije antes de decirles tíos, a pesar de que ya han pasado años viviendo con ellos no me acostumbraba a llamarlos como si no fueran de mi familia- Pero esos niños estaban molestando a Sakura-Dije defendiendome-Y hay otro niño en esta escuela, dijo que la quería para novia y ella...va a ser mi novia no la de él-Volví a decir-Se va a casar conmigo y tendremos una niña que se llamara Sarada-Dije seguro de mí mismo  
Todos se quedaron callados, mire a Sakura y estaba sonrojada

Shisui y Madora tampoco dijeron nada y se retiraron juntó con Sakura, me quede con Itachi  
-¿Con qué ella será tu novia eh?-Dijo serio-No lo creo, eres…-se quedó pensado-¡Muy feo! Ella no se fijaría en ti para nada Sasuke –Volvió a decirme mientras recogía los platos  
-¿Y de ti si?-Respondí algo enojado  
-Hay Sasuke-Me dijo dándome un pequeño y delicado toque en la frente-Estas muy pequeño para pensar en eso aún, lo hablaremos cuando estés más grande.

Itachi se fue a dormir y yo también iría a hacer lo mismo ya que el día de mañana sería otro día más de clases. En ese entonces Sakura y yo dormíamos juntos, ya que solo había 4 cuartos, uno para Shisui, otro para Madora, otro para Itachi y el último para Sakura y para mí. Recuerdo que eran grandes los cuartos, tanto que podían caber tres camas en una sola habitación y podríamos poner una sala de estar ahí adentro, también recuerdo que esas noches eran muy lindas y tranquilas a comparación a las de ahora…

* * *

 **Bueno chavos y chavas... espero que le allá gustado, la verdad si esta MUY MODIFICADA si me pongo a pensar y a leer bien :/**

 **Pero aquí les dejo el link para que vean por si mismo los cambios**

 **watch?v=wEZ70erStEE &list=PL2voGWW3jjjjWySVRrJszGYmyHlzoj8H5**

 **La verdad e subido esto poquito porque no se que reacio tengan ustedes, ya si les gusta pues no duden en decírmelo... Bueno en este caso escribirlo xD  
**

 **Mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo sin dudarlo**

 **Sin nada más, me despido y espero que tengan una hermosa tarde:3**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Pues no me pude esperar hasta mañana, así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta rara y hermosa historia a la vez xD**

 **Espero que les guste porque la verdad cuesta hacer estos capítulos :/**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos vi a Sakura dormida, se veía muy linda dormida, se me estaba haciendo costumbre verla, su pelo corto arriba de la almohada, las sabanas tocando su suave piel. Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara, cuando regrese Sakura ya estaba despierta y levantada tendiendo la cama  
-Buenos días Sakura-Chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Dije amablemente  
-Muy bien Sasuke-Kun, y más porque hoy amaneciste más guapo que nunca-Me dijo sonrojada-¿Te pusiste guapo para Ino?-Volvió a decirme riendo y sacando la lengua  
** **  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja que chistosa Sakura-Chan-Dije algo molesto  
-¡Sakura-Chan, Sasuke vengan a desayunar!-Nos gritó Itachi  
-¡Ya vamos Itachi!-Respondió Sakura  
-Habla por ti, yo… Tengo que acomodar todo aquí, desayunare en la escuela-Dije quitando la vista de ella  
-Mmmm… A Itachi no le va a gustar eso-Dijo-Pero está bien, tratare de calmarlo Sasuke-Kun  
Sakura bajo, yo me quede a recoger el cuarto, había juguetes por todos lados. Acabe de recoger, baje para ver si Sakura ya estaba lista y ya había acabado de desayunar y por lo visto no…**

 **-¡¿Ya nos podemos ir?!-Dije algo celoso y molesto  
-¿Tu no desayunaras Sasuke?-Me pregunto Itachi  
-No… Desayunare en la escuela, ya se me… se nos hizo tarde-Dije seriamente sin mirarlo a él ni a Sakura  
** **  
Después puse atención a la mesa, había dos platos de más  
-¿Y Shisui y Madora?-Pregunte  
-De viaje, salieron antes de que ustedes se levantaran-Dijo Itachi algo triste  
-Perfecto lo que me faltaba-Dije molesto  
Nos fuimos a la escuela, yo seguía furioso con Itachi, no sabía lo que pasaba pero veía que Itachi se interesaba más por Sakura que por mi desde aquella noche donde dije que ella iba a ser mi esposa. Llegamos a la escuela  
-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-Kun?-Pregunto Sakura  
-Nada… solo que tengo un trabajo con unos compañeros-Mentí en cierto modo  
-¿Y porque no me dijiste eso para apurarme?-Dijo molesto Itachi  
** **  
-¡Porque no me acordaba!-Le grite-De todos modos ya llegamos, ya me voy, te veo en la hora de salida  
Me fui junto con Sakura y no mire asía atrás  
-¡Sasuke-Kun!, ¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me gritaban, era una voz de niña, volteo y miré que era una de mis compañeras-Hola Sasuke-Kun, ¿listo para el trabajo?-Dijo muy entusiasmada  
-Ammm… Disculpa, se me ha olvidado tu nombre-Dije algo avergonzado  
-Me llamo Hinata… Hinata Hyüga-Me dijo algo sonrojada  
** **  
-Perdona mi despistada mente, he tenido algunos problemas el día de hoy-Dije algo serio  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun?-Dijo Hinata algo preocupada pero aun roja  
-¡Oh! No, no es nada malo Hinata Hyüga, tú no te preocupes-Dije para que dejara de preguntar-¡Mejor hay que apurarnos si es que queremos acabar ese trabajo!-Volví a decir  
Íbamos caminando tranquilamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de nosotros  
-¡Sasuke-Kun!, ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Espérame!-Gritaba corriendo mientras agarraba sus correas de la mochila pesada  
-Vamos Hinata Hyüga, nos queda muy poco tiempo-Dije mientras trataba de que no volteara y no viera a Sakura detrás de nosotros  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun?-Dijo Hinata  
-Ya te dije, quiero llegar temprano para terminar pronto-Volví a insistir  
Como eran las reglas de la escuela, Sakura y yo no podíamos estar en el mismo salón por el simple hecho de ser hermanos, por esa razón era un alivio para mí no verla todo el tiempo aunque algunas veces era mi castigo, mi penitencia al no poderla ver.  
Al salir al descanso, tenía que ir a verla para saber que estaba bien y que nadie la había hecho llorar, era su hermano mayor y por esa razón tenía que cuidarla, Sakura nunca se me despegaba y eso en ciertos momento era algo bastante empalagoso  
** **  
-Sakura-Le dije  
-¿Si, Sasuke-Kun?  
-Por favor déjame respirar-Ella solo se me quedo viendo como perrito regañado-No, no llores por favor es que… mira, ahí viene tu amigo Raruto  
-¡Es Naruto, Sasuke!-Dijo algo molesta  
Mire bien y detrás de él venía Hinata, la venían molestando unos niños, y de la nada sentí la necesidad de ir y protegerla como lo haría con Sakura. **

**Narra Sakura:** **  
** **-Por favor déjame respirar-Me dijo Sasuke-Kun y yo solo pude poner cara de que quería llorar -No, no llores por favor es que… mira, ahí viene tu amigo Raruto-Me dijo tratando de cambiarme el tema como era su costumbre  
-¡Es Naruto, Sasuke-Kun!-Dije algo molesta  
Vi que Sasuke-Kun se le quedaba viendo mucho aquella niña de la mañana. Era raro sentir ese sentimiento de no querer que él la viera a ella, de la nada Sasuke-Kun se suelta de mi para ir a lado de esa extraña, al parecer la ayudo, al parecer ya que unos niños la estaban molestando, aun puedo recordar como ambos se miraban, y él tomaba de sus manos para ayudarla. Naruto y yo nos acercamos para ver si los dos estaban bien  
** **  
-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Naruto  
-S…Si, es solo que…  
-Ellos te molestan y no haces nada para defenderte Hinata Hyüga -Dijo Sasuke-Kun  
-*¿Acaso Sasuke-Kun ya no le interesa lo que me pasa a mí?*-Me dije a mi misma molesta  
** **  
Sasuke-Kun y la tal Hinata Hyüga no se separaron en todo el descanso, Naruto ya tenía amigos y se iba a jugar con ellos, y Ino estaba enferma, ese día me sentí de lo peor, solo sin que estuviera con Sasuke  
-*Creo que él prefiere a Hinata que a mi*- **

* * *

**Mañana les subire el siguiente capitulo C:**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y si lo se es algo rarita pero ya veremos como le aremos para que dejen de ser hermanos Sakura-Chan y Sasuke-Kun**

 **Sin mas que decir  
**

 **Hasta mañana chavos y chavas, que tengas una linda noche**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chavos y chavas pues aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y me decidí de subir dos capítulos por día, ya que la verdad me gusta mucho subir estos capitulo y tengo mucha inspiración y no lo puedo dejar para mañana xD**

 **Sin nada más que decir...  
A leer se a dicho!**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:** **  
** **Hinata y yo estuvimos platicando por horas, ni me había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba sola, sino hasta que suena la campana para entrar a los salones.  
-*¿Sera acaso que mientras este con Hinata Hyüga no piense en Sakura-Chan?*-  
** **  
Pero que va, Hinata Hyüga apenas la acababa de conocer, no puede ser que me enamore de la nada, o tal vez ¿sí?  
El día había trascurrido normal, a excepción de que estaba más confundido que la tabla del 6, salimos de la escuela y espere a Sakura en el portón, aun no veía a Itachi  
-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-Kun!-Oí la voz de Sakura-¿Y Itachi?-Me pregunto parando en seco  
-No lo sé, se ha de haber quedado dormido de nuevo-Dije tranquilo  
De la nada llega Kizashi, él era un amigo de nuestros padres y de nuestros tíos, no traía buena cara  
-¡Kizashi!-Grito Sakura muy alegre  
-Hola Sakura, hola Sasuke-Lo dijo muy desanimada-Tienen que venir conmigo  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿E Itachi? ¿Pasa algo con él?-Dije algo nervioso  
-¡No, no, no! Él fue quien me mando por ustedes dos  
No dijo más y fuimos con él, nos dirigimos a la cuidad, llegamos a un hospital, Sakura me voltio a ver, no sabía que responderle en ese momento, mil ideas pasaban por mi mente. **

**Narra Sakura:** **  
** **Nos fuimos en ese momento con Kizashi sin ni siquiera preguntarle a donde nos llevaba. Fuimos directo a la cuidad, Kizashi se estaciono en frente de un hospital, en ese momento mire a Sasuke-Kun, su cara expresaba temor, tanto que sus ojos cambiaron.  
** **  
-Bajen niños, su hermano los espera-Dijo Kizashi  
-¿Esperarnos? ¿En dónde?-Dije algo preocupada  
-Tranquilos, nada malo pasara  
-*Como usted no está en nuestro lugar y sin saber que pasa verdad*-  
De la nada una enfermera nos para  
-Disculpe señor, los niños no pueden pasar-Le dijo a Kizashi  
-Discúlpeme usted señorita, estos niños son…-Suspiro-Son los Uchihas  
-Oh-Dijo sin quitarnos la vista-Pueden pasar  
Subimos hasta el último piso, y en un pasillo vimos a Itachi  
-¡Itachi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?-Dije sin pensarlo dos veces  
-Los dejo solos, yo ya cumplí mi misión-Dijo Kizashi y se retiró  
-Sakura, Sasuke…-Se quedó callado Itachi  
-¿Itachi que pasa?-Dijo Sasuke algo asustado-Estas asustándonos a ambos  
-Se trata de…-Suspiro-Se trata de Shisui y Madora  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos Itachi?-Dije  
-Tuvieron un accidente y están muy graves, los doctores dicen que no sobreviran por todas sus heridas**

 **Narra Sasuke:** **  
Al escuchar eso sentí como mi cara estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sentía la mirada de Sakura, la mire, sabía que ella quería ser fuerte pero de la nada salieron sus lágrimas.  
** **  
-¡No, noo, nooo!-Dije-¡Eso no puede pasar, ellos estaban fuera de la cuidad!-Agregue  
-Al parecer no era así, todo indica que ellos venía a la casa y en la carretera ocurrió el accidente-Dijo Itachi llorando  
Pasamos toda la tarde en ese estúpido hospital, Sakura no se quería separar de Itachi, yo había llorado todo el rato tanto que me había quedado dormido y Itachi me llevo a una habitación del hospital.  
**

 **Al despertar mire a Sakura mirándome  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Dije asustado  
-Nos quieren ver-Dijo tristemente  
Me levante de inmediato, fuimos a la habitación donde se encontraba Shisui y Madora, entramos solo Sakura y yo, Itachi ya había hablado con ellos. No podíamos creerlo, estaban ahí tirados en esas camas, cuando ni por un resfriado estaban en sus camas acostados. Sakura se fue con Shisui y yo con Madora  
-Sa…Sasuke-Me dijo-Quiero que seas… fuerte no solo por… Itachi sino por tu pequeña hermana-Me dijo aun con su oxigeno  
-Claro que lo seré, pero si tú me prometes que no te iras de nuestros lados-Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos-Masora, te necesitamos, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros si te vas de nuestros lados?  
-Lo siento Sasuke…Pero no te puedo prometer eso…Y lo que pasara… será que se irán Itachi y tú a un colegio para niños…  
-¿Y Sakura?-Dije interrumpiéndolo  
-Ella ira al mismo internado que ustedes, pero en el lado de las niñas… Cuando Itachi cumpla la mayoría de edad ira por ella… Mientras tanto ella no se podrá mirarlos…  
-Si esa es tu voluntad así será, cumpliremos tus deseos al pie de la letra-Dije seguro de mí mismo, sabiendo que Shisui y Madora no regresarían con nosotros a casa  
-Sasuke…-Me dice Madora tomando de mi mano-También debes prometerme que… olvidaras eso de que Sakura… ella no será tu novia.  
No dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza, de la nada, ambos empiezan a no poder respirar. Tome la mano de Sakura para que ella no viera como tapaban sus rostros con aquella sábana blanca y los desconectaban, Sakura solamente me abrazo  
-No me permitas ver Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo llorando  
-Jamás lo haría Sakura, jamás lo haría-Dije respondiendo su abrazo  
** **  
Le avisamos a Itachi, se quebró por completo. Los tres pasábamos un momento muy difícil, Deidara, amigo de Itachi nos llevó a casa para cambiarnos  
-Lo siento mucho niños, se lo mucho que Shisui y Madora los quería tanto como ustedes a ellos-Nos dijo  
-Gracias Deidara-Dijo Sakura  
-Saben que cuentan conmigo y con Ino  
Yo solo escuche eso y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme, me puse aún más triste al ver los cuartos de ambos, ya sin luz y con el simple hecho de saber que ya nunca los volveremos a ver. Nos alistamos, solo estaba esperando a Sakura, subí a verla  
-¿Sakura?-Toque la puerta  
-Pasa-Se oía como si estuviera llorando  
-¿Ya estas lista Sakura? Nos está esperando Deidara en el automóvil y sabes que no debemos de tardar Itachi nos necesita también  
-Si lo sé, ya voy-Dijo triste  
-No, tú no estás bien, ven acá-Sakura se acercó a mí y la abrace-Sabes que todo estará bien, Itachi vera por los dos  
-Eso es mentira, Shisui me dijo que me tendría que ir lejos de ustedes y que viviría en un internado-Me dijo secándose las lágrimas  
-No te miento, eso es cierto, pero sabes que solo son unos cuantos años-Trate de tranquilizarla  
-Itachi tiene 15 y para ser mayor tiene que tener 23  
-De hecho 24  
-¡9 años alejados!-Dijo algo alertada  
-Sí, si lo sé son muchos a…  
-Disculpen, me marco Itachi, nos tenemos que ir ya-Nos interrumpió Deidara  
** **  
Nos fuimos a velar a Shisui y a Madora, todo el pueblo estaba ahí, ambos eran muy reconocidos por todos y también apreciados por todos. Sakura no dejaba de llorar, Itachi no lo veía por ninguna parte, no sabía qué hacer, me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que vi llegar a Ino.  
-¡Ino!-Grite-Al fin llegas, Sakura te necesita más que nada  
-Vaya Sasuke-Kun, no sé qué decirte, la verdad lo siento mucho, sé que querías a Shisui y a Madora como si fueran tus padres-Dijo diciéndome sus condolencias, lo único que yo quería era largarme de ese maldito lugar  
-Gracias Ino, amm… ¿Crees que puedas cuidar a Sakura?-Le dije respetuosamente  
-¿Qué acaso me vez cada de su niñera?-Contesto molesta  
-Por favor Ino, necesito buscar a Itachi, Sakura lo necesita más a él que a mí-Insistí  
-Está bien, ve. ¡Pero no tardes eh!  
-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me dijo Sakura-¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola aquí-Dijo llorando aún más  
-Sakura, escúchame, necesito buscar a Itachi… Tú lo necesitas a él no a mí, déjame buscarlo por favor, no puedo yo solo contigo  
Al decir eso Sakura detiene su llanto, se empieza a secar las lágrimas  
-Anda, ve-Dijo fríamente-Yo los necesito a ambos no solo a él o a ti, a ambos, ¡Lo has entendido!  
-¡Lo he escuchado! Pero yo no te quiero a mi lado, te quiero lo más lejos de mi posible, y sabes espero con ansias el día en que te largas al internado-Dije fríamente  
**

* * *

 **Más tarde subiré el curto capitulo, no se desesperen xD**

 **Espero se sea de su agrado esta pequeña o grande historia y lo digo así porque lo estoy apenas inventando :C  
Me gustaría dar algún adelanto pero desafortunadamente no puedo**

 **Espero que me sigan y que les este gustando esta historia**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola de nuevo, perdón si no publique el capitulo anterior a tiempo, pero como soy nueva en esto no se mucho de estas cosas verdad XC  
**

 **Perdonen mi ignorancia, casi no entiendo el ingles pero hago lo que puedo :C**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo IV**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:  
** **No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mis únicos parientes que tenia se habían ido de mí lado, Itachi estaba desaparecido y Sasuke-Kun me decía esas cosas  
-Bien-Dije mirando asía el suelo-Mañana mismo me iré de… su casa, me iré a ese estúpido internado  
Todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo, habíamos subido demasiado el tono de voz y llamamos la atención. Sasuke-Kun al escuchar mi última palabra se retiró, no sabía el por qué actuaba así… Pero tampoco era el momento adecuado para averiguarlo  
-¿Sakura?-Me dijo Ino algo preocupada  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Para ser honesta, no. Nada podrá regresarme a mis tíos y creo que mucho menos la felicidad que había en la casa de los Uchihas-Respondí  
-Y no se te olvide la forma de ser de Itachi y de Sasuke-Kun-Dijo sabiamente Ino  
-*Tiene razón, nada será igual… Desde que nos despedimos de ellos dos su cara, sus gestos y su forma de hablar cambiaron… Tanto de Sasuke como la de Itachi*-Me dije recordando en el pasado lo que era de ellos dos-** **Nada volverá a ser como era antes-Dije en voz alta  
-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?-Pregunto Ino  
-Como ya escuchaste me iré a vivir a un internado…  
-¿Por qué?-Interrumpió Naruto-Tú no te puedes ir de la aldea  
-Al parecer si, Shisui y Madora tomaron esa decisión para que Sasuke e Itachi fueran a terminar sus estudios en el mismo internado  
-¿Y por qué lo dices como si no los volvieras a ver más?-Dijo muy interesada Ino  
-Primero que nada, ¿Cuál internado es?-Interrumpió Naruto  
-Hay bobo, solo hay un internado en la aldea de la hoja… Dicen que ahí separan a los niños de las niñas en dos partes del internado, si los niños ven a las niñas deben saludarlas sin mirarlas a los ojos… Ahí va a ir Hinata Hyüga y su hermano también al terminar este año…  
-¿Qué? Enserio, yo que pensé que ya me había librado de Hinata, pero por lo que me acabas de decir no es así  
-Pues creo que desde ahorita la tendrás que aguantar-Dijo Naruto  
Al voltear los mire a los hermanos Hyüga  
** **  
-*¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?*-Dije furiosa-¡¿Que hacen aquí ellos dos?!-Dije  
-Am… Bueno, ella es amiga de tu hermano Sasuke y supongo que lo viene a apoyar, ¿No?-Dijo Naruto  
-¡Esa tipeja no tiene nada que hacer aquí!-Dijimos Ino y yo en coro  
-Vaya parece que no les cae nada bien Hinata ¿verdad?-Nos dijo Naruto **

**Narra Sasuke:** **  
** **Al fin encontré a Itachi, se encontraba con Kizashi, al parecer se ponían de acuerdo para algo  
-¡No puede ser!-Dije en voz alta y enojado-¡Estamos velando a Shisui y Madora y tu estas poniéndote de acuerdo para no sé qué cosas!  
-Sasuke, cálmate -Dijo Itachi me dijo agachándose para poder verme la cara  
** **  
-*¿Lo mejor para ella? Se está poniendo de acuerdo para llevarse a Sakura con ellos*-Me dije-¡¿Lo mejor para ella o para ti?! Se lo que tratas de hacer con Sakura!  
-Sasuke por favor, mira dime ¿Qué haría yo con una niña de 5 años y un niño de 7?  
-Cuidarnos, como los hermanos que somos  
-Itachi, Sasuke…-Nos dijo Kizashi-Deben calmarse, Sasuke tu hermana estará bien con mi mujer y conmigo, ustedes la tendrán cuando cumpla Itachi los 24 años  
-Sí y estaremos 9 malditos años alejados de ella sin saber nada-Volví a insistir  
-Mira Sasuke-Dijo Itachi tomando mi hombro-Para cuando yo tenga los 24 ustedes tendrán 14 y 16 años, tú ya serás un adolecente y podrás cuidarte tu solo y así yo me podre a hacer cargo de Sakura.  
No dije nada más, a pesar de no decir nada aún no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían y con la decisión que había tomado Shisui y Madora.  
Pasamos la semana de luto, llego el día de irnos al internado. Itachi ya había vendido la casa, nuestros juguetes los regalamos a un orfanatorio y la ropa por gracia del señor la podríamos conservar.  
-¿Ya no nos veremos?-Dijo Sakura  
-Sakura, sabes que nos veremos los fines de semana  
-Solo un maldito día, un estúpido sábado-Dije  
-¡Eso es mil veces mejor que no la vieras!-Grito Itachi-¡Mira Sasuke, tú crees que no es difícil para mí dejar a Sakura en el mismo internado cuando solo la podemos ver un maldito sábado!  
Solo dijo eso y nos fuimos directo al internado, bajamos, se veía que era un lugar viejo, como si estuviera ahí desde la guerra mundial y lo volvieran a construir con lo que quedo. **

**Narra Sakura:** **  
** **Bajamos del automóvil, Sasuke-Kun se veía muy preocupado, nos fuimos para adentro, ahí una señora nos atendió  
-Los dos niños pequeños deben de usar estos dos uniformes, usted joven debe de usar este traje para ir a su preparatoria, en un momento la directora vendrá y los llevara a los tres a sus salones y a su habitación, ¿alguna pregunta?-Nos dijo muy rápidamente  
-Sí, ¿los cuartos los tenemos que compartir?-Dijo Itachi  
-No, los cuartos son propios, no los comparten-Dijo la señora-Bueno los dejo para que se cambien, fue un gusto  
Nos cambiamos, Itachi y Sasuke estaban muy callados, el uniforme era un asco  
-Amm… Te miras bien Sakura-Chan-Me dijo Sasuke  
-Gracias Sasuke-Kun, tu igual  
-¿Quieres que te ponga eso?-Dijo Sasuke  
-Si por favor Sasuke-Kun y yo te pongo el tuyo  
Sasuke-Kun me puso mi sello al momento de tenerlo al frente de mí me puse muy triste, a pesar de que se veía bien con ese uniforme nuevo  
-Vamos Sakura-Chan, no llores, todo estará bien, te lo prometo-Me dijo Sasuke rodeándome con sus brazos-Sabes que a Itachi y a mí no nos gusta verte llorar, recuerda que las niñas bonitas como tú no lloran si, te juro que te iré a ver cada fin de semana, y te llevare ese pastelito que tanto te gusta pero quiero que me prometas que serás una niña buena-Me dijo muy tranquilo  
** **  
-Hay Sasuke-Kun, será muy difícil no poder verte cada mañana y desayunar y comer y cenar…  
-Bien ahí viene la directora, por favor pártanse muy bien y no hagan enojar a nadie  
Itachi nos fajo y nos peinó lo mejor que él podría, llego la directora, se trataba de Tsunade, era una amiga de Shisui y de Madora  
-¿Tsunade-Sama?-Dijo Itachi sorprendido  
-No te sorprendas Itachi, yo fui la de la idea de meterlos a este internado, aquí no aceptamos a cualquiera-Dijo Tsunade  
-Pero ¿no usted tenía un orfanatorio?  
-Bueno… lo tengo, está del otro lado de esta institución, no te preocupes, nadie va a adoptar a tus hermanitos Itachi-Dijo tranquilamente-Bueno llego el momento de despedirse Itachi, los tres irán a diferentes partes del internado  
-Bien, Sasuke y Sakura…-Dijo Itachi con su voz quebradiza-Quiero que sean niños buenos, que se porten bien y que me prometan que cuando salga de este lugar estarán un tiempo más para que yo pueda conseguir un trabajo y así poderlos sacar a adelante  
-Te lo prometemos Itachi-Dijimos Sasuke-Kun y yo  
-Bien hasta pronto hermanos-Dijo Itachi  
** **  
Itachi y Sasuke se despidieron de mi a la misma vez, tres señoritas, una de ellas se fue con Itachi, la otra con Sasuke y la otra conmigo… Ese fue el peor día de mi vida.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ya volví xD**

 **Les pido de nuevo una disculpa por tardar, pero como apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones y no me e dado un buen tiempo para conocer un poco más las utilidades de este sitio pues no supe bien como subir los capitulo, pero tranquilos ya se como xD**

 **Mañana si es posible, subiré 3 capítulos por ser mi primer día de descanso y por haberles fallado el día de hoy con la actualización del tercer capitulo, pero lo cumplí :) y eso es lo que importa**

 **Sin nada más que decir me retiro satisfecha por haber cumplido con los dos capítulos que prometí**

 **Oh antes de irme, amm habrá unos capítulos con lemon, no se si seré algo especifica con lo que hacen, o tal vez si ;)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Ya llegue! C: Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo para que sigan picados como yo lo he hecho y eso que lo tengo en mi mente.**

 **No pude subirlo antes porque estaba un poquitin ocupada con unos asuntos personales...**

 **Pero aquí esta lo prometido**

 **¡A leer se a dicho!**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo V**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **Ya había pasado 6 años, no había visto a Itachi ni a Sakura, se me hacían eternas las mañanas, tardes y noches sin verlos, sin escuchar su estúpidas risas burlonas cada vez que decía que Sakura sería mi…  
-*¡Demonios! Debo de olvidar eso, debo de cumplir mi promesa, esa promesa que le había hecho a Madora y que mejor momento que el de ahora. Ya van más de 6 años y aún no he podido olvidarla*-  
De repente alguien toca mi puerta, al momento de abrirla me sorprende su visita, era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade  
-Hey, hola Tsunade-Sama, ¿Qué necesita?-Dije amablemente  
-Sasuke, se trata de Sakura-Dijo algo alterada  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Dije  
-La… La adoptaron Sasuke  
Al momento que dijo eso sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir.  
** **  
-¿Cómo que la adoptaron? Usted nos dijo a Itachi y a mí que eso jamás pasaría, que había una ley que decía que teniendo un hermano que está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y que no se la podrían llevar, y viene aquí y me dice que Sakura fue adoptada por no sé qué familia-Dije algo frustrado-¿Quien sabe que clase de familia sera? Pero bien, dígame, ¿ya lo sabe Itachi?-Dije calmandome un poco  
-No, está castigado  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?-Volvi a alterarme  
-Él golpeo a uno de sus compañeros y fue castigado a no salir del cuarto de castigo hasta que terminara una lección que se le puso  
-Bien, yo iré a decirle  
Fui hasta donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los universitarios, llegue hasta el pasillo del cuarto de Itachi, él estaba ahí parado a punto de entrar a su cuarto  
-¡Uchiha!-Grite  
-Sí-Dijo serio  
-Se acaban de llevar a tu hermana, la adoptaron… y tu portándote mal, ja, que clase de hermano mayor eres  
-Mejor cállate imbécil, ahorita no estoy para bromitas estúpidas como esas-Dijo respondiendo friamente  
-*No a cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo hermano frio*-Me dije-¡Itachi! No es broma, se llevaron a Sakura-Al momento que dije eso Itachi voltio y me miro  
-Bien… La recuperaremos Sasuke  
** **  
Algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en él, se miraba diferente, más frió que nunca, incluso a pesar de que era frío antes de todo el asunto de la separación, él era aun más frió, era como si se hubieran robado su alma. Itachi ya tenía los 21 años cumplidos, pero eso no era suficiente para que le dieran las custodias de ambos, lo único que le quedo era contratar un experto para rastrear a quienes se llevaron a Sakura.**

 **Narra Sakura:  
** **Ya habían pasado 6 años, Itachi ha de tener 21 años y Sasuke 13… No faltaba mucho para que yo cumpliera los 11 años, pero como iba a celebrarlos si ninguno de mis hermanos estaría a mi lado un cumpleaños más. Ya había hecho amigas, muchas amigas y siempre trataba de portarme bien para que un día pudiera ver a mis hermanos como me lo habían prometido, pero siempre llegaba ese sábado por la mañana y ninguno de los dos aparecía, siempre me decían que Itachi estaba castigado y de Sasuke nunca supe nada.  
-¡Uchiha, Sakura!-Gritaban por el pasillo, salí y era una de las maestras  
-¿Sí?  
-Valla que te he buscado niñita-Me dijo tomándome de la mano  
-¿Me buscada a mí?-Dije zafándome de sus manos  
-¡Sí! Unas personitas te quieren ver-Me dijo  
-*Deben ser mis hermanos que al fin se acordaron de que tienen una hermana menor*-  
Cuando llegamos no era ni Sasuke-Kun ni Itachi, sino el señor Kizashi y la señora Mebuki Haruno  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Les pregunte  
-Hay cariño, ellos vienen a adoptarte-Me dijo la maestra con una sonrisa falsa  
-A adoptarme, eso no es posible… Eso no se puede y ustedes lo saben  
-Hay mi vida, lo sabemos pero estarás mucho mejor con nosotros hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad-Me dijo la señora  
-¡No! Ustedes saben que Itachi está esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad para sacarnos de este estúpido lugar-Respondí  
-Vez por eso te queremos sacar de aquí, este no es un lugar adecuado para ti-Me dijo la señora Mebuki al escucharme hablar de ese modo que para cualquier adulto es inadecuado  
No pude hacer nada, me tuve que ir con ellos, ya que aún era menor de edad y mis hermanos ya no mostraban interés en mí, pero de todos modos esa decisión me dolía.  
**

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **Paso una semana sin saber nada de Sakura  
-*¿Con quién estas, como estas, comes bien, duermes bien? Hay Sakura, ¿Te has olvidado de nosotros?*-  
Todo lo que había pasado estas semanas me había hecho olvidar que Sakura cumpliría en esta semana sus 11 años, creo que la habíamos descuidado y por eso la pusieron en adopción.  
** **  
-No estés así Sasuke, sé que tú y tu hermano encontraran a tu hermanita-Me dijo Nejí Hyüga, el hermano de Hinata  
-Lo sé, pero si a tu hermana le pasara eso ¿Qué harías?-Le pregunte  
-La verdad… La buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra  
-Al igual que yo Nejí, al igual que yo  
-Pero piensa, ¿Qué tanto le falta a tu hermano para salir de este estúpido internado? Solo 3 años, 3 años se van volando, creme-Me dijo dándome ánimos  
-Si pero mientras tanto yo me quedo aquí pensando en si come, si la tratan bien, si duerme, si es feliz…-Dije molesto  
Ya no quería pensar en ella, así que me levante del comedor y me fui a mi habitación, y creo que fue lo pero que pude haber hecho pues al estar ahí solo me puse a pensar en ella y en los momentos que pasamos juntos de niños: cuando la lleve a ver el origen de su nombre, aquella hermosa flor que le encanto y presumía que se llamaba como ella; cuando se cortó su pelo y parecía niño y se puso una camisa mía para que ya no le hiciéramos burla de que era una niña llorona y molesta; cuando empezó a leer y solo quería leer mis historietas, cuando le hice por primera vez su trenza mal hecha y ella no se la quería quitar por el simple hecho de que yo se la hice…  
** **  
-¡Demonioooos! Así como la voy a olvidar, así como ¡maldita sea!...-Dije levantándome de la cama, esa cama que rechinaba más y más cada vez que me movía para dejar de pensar en ella-Si no me voy de este lugar... Me volveré loco-Dije poniéndome las manos en mi rostro**

* * *

 **¿Creen que la encuentren?**

 **La verdad creo que primero la va a encontrar Sasuke-Kun ya que su amor por ella lo lleva a cometer varias locuras**

 **Esque ese Sasuke-Kun es un loquillo xD**

 **Hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo, más de rato subiré el otro que aun no he actualizado, ya que a partir de aquí lo he dejado por unas cuestiones de salud que me han atacado** **últimamente**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo una linda tarde calurosa xC**

 **Creo que los capítulos los empezare a subir ya un poquito tarde porque es cuando llega mi inspiración *-***


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aqui esta la siguiente parte, en este capitulo estará más emocionante y ahora si veremos verdadero ¡SasuSaku! de buena calidad x3**

 **Espero que en verdad me sigan con este proyecto porque la verdad me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones, sus opiniones me darán las fuerzas para seguir con este proyecto y no dejarlo abandonado...**

 **Pero sin más obstrucciones los dejo leer el siguiente capitulo C:**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo VI**

* * *

 **Pasaron los 3 años, Itachi había salido a trabajar un año antes, ya había conseguido casa y auto, era cuestión de horas de que me sacara aquí, a pesar de que es un internado, Tsunade-Sama me había dejado seguir estudiando la preparatoria ahí, así que por mis estudios Itachi ya no tendría que preocuparse.**

 **Itachi ya había llegado por mí, subí al auto y solo le pude preguntar una sola cosa  
-¿Ya pudiste dar con el paradero de Sakura?  
-No, al parecer se fueron a Konoha, el detective está investigando ahí y al parecer ahí es donde viven actualmente-Me dijo mientras manejaba-¿Cuántos años ha de tener, como unos 10?  
-Tiene 14 Itachi-Dije molesto por su ignorancia  
Todo el camino estuvimos muy serios, era tan incómodo, de la nada el frena y se baja  
-Bien ¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva casa?  
** **  
-Amm… Bien, ¿ya está amueblada?  
-Sí, la compre amueblada y con víveres, son 3 cuartos, uno para mí, uno para ti-Dijo muy contento  
-¿Y el otro para quién es?  
-Para Sakura, aún tengo esperanza de que la encontraremos Sasuke-Me dijo algo diseccionado de si mismo  
-*Creo que aparenta ser tan frió por no querer derrumbarse ante mi y mostrarme ver el verdadero Itachi*-**

 **Narra Sakura:  
** **Ya habían pasado años, casi no me acordaba de mis dos hermanos, puesto que habia tenido un accidente al llegar a esa ostentosa casa, solo sabía sus nombres ya que el señor y la señora Haruno se encargaban de tratar de recordarmelos, cada vez que escuchaba decir sus nombres me emocionaba demasiado, pero me llevaba una gran desilusión al recordarlos, era como si viera un sueño, uno muy lejano que se hacia más y más borroso de recordar, a pesar de que vivía en Konoha, Kizashi y Mebuki habían decidido inscribirme en la Aldea de la Hoja  
-¿Lista para tu primer día de clases Sakura?-Me pregunto la señora Haruno  
-Sí, estoy muy emocionada, aunque no me guste el uniforme verdad pero si estoy lista-Dije muy emocionada  
-Hay aún recuerdo cuando tenías tu cabello corto y siempre usabas ese moño porque decías que tus hermanos jamás te encontrarías si no lo usabas, ahora ya ni te queda  
** **-Lo sé, pero por lo que veo ya se olvidaron de mi y yo... de ellos-Dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas  
-Bueno, espero que te valla bien en tu primer día Sakura Haruno-Me dijo tratando de evadir el tema  
-Suena raro, pero después de tanto tiempo tengo que hacerlo ¿no?... Espera dijiste que esperas, eso significa ¿que no me van a acompañar?  
-Lo siento Sakura, pero ya estás muy grande como para que te acompañemos  
-Bueno, entonces me iré antes de que se me haga tarde  
Todo estaba bien tenía 14 años, todo estaba olvidado, todo había cambiado, era la mejor de mi clase de la escuela pasada, estaba a punto de cumplir los 15 años y nada me arruinaría mi día.**

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **Esa casa no era nada a comparación de la otra casa, además algo faltaba, no sabía que era, pero algo faltaba.  
-¡Sasuke!-Me gritaba Itachi desde abajo  
-¡Voy!-Dije-*No se le ha quitado esa maña de gritar desde abajo o desde la cocina*-Me dije a mí mismo-¿Qué pasa Itachi?  
-¿No vas a desayunar? Se te hace tarde Sasuke-Me dijo con el sartén en la mano  
-Si, si ya voy solo deja busco la corbata-Le dije subiendo las escaleras  
Ya había desayunado, Itachi quería llevarme pero ya sabía el camino de ida y de venida.  
-Itachi-Dije  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuándo buscaras a los que se llevaron a Sakura-Chan?  
-Hay Sasuke…-Dijo suspirando-Vete, se te ara tarde y Tsunade-Sama no te dejara pasar  
No dije nada, pero lo que Itachi no sabía era que yo ya estaba enterado de que los señores Kizashi y su esposa fueron los que adoptaron a Sakura, al parecer Itachi había contratado a Hanabí Hyüga, el padre de Hinata y de Nejí, y ellos habían escuchado hablar sobre eso y fueron los que me informaron. Estaba caminando casi a punto de llegar a la escuela cuando de repente  
** **  
-Es hermosa…  
-¿Te gusta eh?-Me dijo Kiba, un amigo que había hecho en el internado  
-Sí, es hermosa, ¿de dónde es? Jamás la había visto aquí  
-Se llama Sakura Haruno, vive en una ciudad que jamás había escuchado pero sus padres decidieron que ella debería estudiar aquí, lejos de ellos dos supongo  
-Hey, espera como sabes todo de ella-Dije algo asombrado  
-Porque me la comandaron a mí, tengo que darle un recorrido por ¡toda la aldea!  
-¿Eso te mola verdad?  
-Sí, pero eso pasa por ser hijo del que siempre ayuda  
-Mmm… Yo lo hare por ti-Dije con el simple motivo de estar con ella  
-Mmm… Está bien, pero debes de decirle que tú eres yo, no le digas tu verdadero nombre Sasuke, porque si lo haces ella dará en el reporte que yo no fui quien la llevo y me quitaran mi " apresiada insignia" ****y ¡tú no quieres eso! ¡Verdad! ¿Verdad?-Me dijo algo alterado Kiba**

 **-Hey cálmate, ¿Cuántas veces te he fallado?  
-Amm… Com veces Sasuke, ¿Oh eran 6? Ya ni me acuerdo  
-Bueno, eso sí, pero oye, esta vez lo are bien, si ella va un mal reporte se querrá ir y eso a mí no me conviene ok-Dije seguro de mí mismo  
Pasaron las primeras 3 horas, y había llegado el momento de enseñarle la escuela a la nueva estudiante o la próxima estudiante, fui a buscarla y como me había dicho Kiba, ella me estaba esperando al frente de su salón  
** **  
-¡Hey! Hola  
-Ho… Hola-Dijo tímidamente-Tu debes de ser Kiba Inuzuka  
-*Cierto, debo de decir eso o si no le ira mal a Kiba* ¡Si, si, si! Yo soy Kiba y tú debes ser Sakura Haruno-Dije mientras secaba una hoja de reporte  
No podría evitarlo, ella era hermosa, no podía quitarle la vista encima, pero algo dentro de mí me hacía verla como si fuera mi hermana, se parecían mucho, su pelo, sus ojos, hasta su nombre y entre muchas otras cosas más  
-*No puede ser, mi hermana vive lejos de aquí, y no creo que el señor Kizashi y la señora Mebuki fueran tan estupidamente tontos como para traerla a la aldea y saber que aquí estamos Itachi y yo… No, solo es mi imaginación*-  
Acompañe a Sakura Haruno por todas partes, hasta que sonó la campana  
-Bueno Kiba, fue un gusto conocerte, espero que me enseñes más de tu escuela porque la verdad pienso meterme aquí y así…  
-¿Y así que Sakura Haruno?  
-No, no nada, hasta luego Kiba  
** **  
Estaba a punto de besarla, tome su pelo; era tan suave, pero recordé que era una niña apenas de 14 años que pasaría a la preparatoria en un año  
-*Yo no puedo andar con una niña de 14 años, ya voy a pasar a tercero de preparatoria*-Me dije a mi mismo. **

* * *

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, hasta aquí termina este capitulo, me he tardado mucho en pensar ya que no dejan que me inspire mucho...**

 **Que les dije, yo sabia que Sasuke-Kun encontraría primero a su hermana perdida xD**

 **Si lo se, estoy algo loca, pero aveces la locura hace que las personas sean más interesantes en cierto punto :3**

 **Eh eh eh... el amor fluye por la aldea 3 xD**

 **En una rato más subo el siguiente capitulo (Porque se los prometí)**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bien aquí lo prometido, solo el día de hoy subí 3 capitulo seguidos y la verdad es un verdadero placer poder hacerlo por todos ustedes :3**

 **En este capitulo veremos como Sasuke-Kun muestras las verdaderas intenciones con Sakura-Chan 3**

 **Y nada más les informare eso porque sino lo arruinare todo xD**

 **A leer se a dicho criaturitas :3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo VII**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:  
** **Mis clases habían empezado, era la nueva ahí, todos ya se conocían menos a mí… Tantas materias nuevas que en mi anterior secundaria no veía, pero siempre es grato saber cosas nuevas ¿no? Como quería estudiar la preparatoria en la aldea decidí investigar por mi propia cuenta la preparatoria más cercana que me quedaba, y la había encontrado, no recuerdo bien su nombre pero era mucho más grande que mi escuela. Entre decidida, me atendió la directora de ahí, era muy amable aunque algo distraída  
-Bueno Sandra  
-¡Sakura!-Dije amablemente  
-Sí, disculpa…-Dijo algo avergonzada-Bueno te daría un recorrido por la preparatoria yo misma pero tengo una junta muy importante porque ya se van a graduar los de tercero, pero no te preocupes, te asigne un tutor se llama Kiba Inuzuka, él te vera en el salón-Me dijo dándome una hoja, aprecia una hoja de reporte donde yo escribiría lo que veía y lo que me enseñaba mi tutor y si me trataba bien  
-¿Ira hasta mi secundaria?-Dije ingenuamente  
-Sí, es que lo que pasa es que la secundaria, la preparatoria y universidad son una misma, y pronto las juntare en la misma instalación pero la están remodelando, pero tú no te preocupes… Bueno es un gusto que una jovencita como tú de buenas calificaciones se integre a esta preparatoria y universidad-Me dijo muy apurada, tirando carpetas de los muchachos que pasaba ahí  
Regrese a la secundaria, ya había terminado mi descanso y tenía que apurarme si es que quería llegar a tiempo. Las clases de química eran espectaculares  
-*Después de esta hora mi tutor me guiara por la preparatoria*-Dije alegre y apurándome para que así poder salir temprano-*Quien quita y mi tutor es guapo*-Volví a decirme con una sonrisa traviesa  
Ya había tocado el timbre para salir a nuestro último descanso y ese era el tiempo para dar un recorrido por la preparatoria, salí muy apurada, me fije en los pasillos y no había nadie… Pero de la nada sale un muchacho guapo, muy pero muy guapo, pero en su mirada se veía algo que ocultaba, no sabía que era pero algo ocultaba, pero de igual manera no le preste atención.  
** **  
-*Creo que no me equivoque*-  
-¡Hey! Hola-Me dijo y yo casi me derretía  
-Ho… Hola-Dije no tímida sino con ganas de decirle todo lo que mi cerebro pensaba pero luego reaccione-Tu debes de ser Kiba Inuzuka  
-¡Si, si, si! Yo soy Kiba mucho gusto y tú debes ser Sakura Haruno-Dijo algo nervioso y tratando de ocultarlo con fingir que checaba la hoja de reporte  
-Y bien ¿por dónde empezamos Kiba?-Dije sonriéndole  
Él no me quitaba la vista y yo no le quitaba la vista a él, me guió amablemente por toda o casi toda la preparatoria, por lo que veía él ya estaba como en segundo o tercero de preparatoria, pero no le quitaba lo guapo. La pasamos muy bien, él hacia chistes y me decía todos los apodos de los muchachos que pasaban, pero desgraciadamente toco la campana  
-Vaya, creo que te tienes que ir Sakura Haruno-Me dijo mirando su reloj en la mano  
-Si, eso creo-Dije tristemente  
-Saliendo de clases te espero para mostrarte la cuidad ¿Si gustas?-Se ofreció  
-¿Cómo sabes que no conozco la cuidad?-Dije alarmada  
-Tranquila, tranquila…-Me dijo acercándose a mí-Lo que pasa es que como tu tutor me lo dicen-Me dijo acercándose más  
-Bueno Kiba, fue un gusto conocerte, espero que me enseñes más de tu escuela porque la verdad pienso meterme aquí –Dije tratando de alejarme de él-Y así poder…-Me calle  
-¿Y así que Sakura Haruno?-Me dijo acercándose más a mí  
-No, no nada, hasta luego Kiba-Dije nerviosamente  
** **  
Estaba a casi nada de besarlo pero de repente él se alejó y me dio la espalda, le quise preguntar ¿Qué sucedía? Pero me estaba ganando la pena y me fui y mire hacia atrás y él se me quedo viendo, estaba sonrojado por lo que veía y solo sonreí y me fui a la secundaria.**

 **Narra Itachi:  
** **Ya que Sasuke estaba en el internado, Hanabí Hyüga ya me había confirmado la dirección de donde vivían Kizashi y Mebuki, vivían a las afueras de la aldea, en una nueva ciudad llamada Konoha, estaba algo retirada, pero estaba decidido a recuperar a mi pequeña hermana Sakura-Chan  
** **  
Tome mis cuchillas, por si se ponían feas las cosas, tome las llaves de mi auto y fui a la dirección. Al llegar ahí, note que la casa estaba retirada de las demás, como si ocultaran algo, algo que yo ya sabía que era… Mi hermana. Toque la puerta, esa puerta exageradamente grande, pero todo al rededor estaba tranquilo, me abrió Mebuki, me asombro su cara, me recibió muy tranquilamente y amable también.  
-Por lo visto ya saben a qué he venido-Dije si quitar mi mano en mi bolsillo donde traía mis cuchillas  
-Lo sabemos Itachi-Me contesto Kizashi mientras bajaba las escaleras  
-Bien, eso significa que me darán lo que busco  
-Hablas de tu hermana como si fuera un tesoro, un objeto, algo que deseas para ti Itachi-Me dijo desagradablemente Mebuki  
-¿Le parece agradable que le roben a su hermana aun sabiendo que yo me esperaba para cumplir la mayoría de edad y llevarlos a vivir en una casa propia?-Dije ahora si molesto  
-No era nuestra intención Itachi…-Me contesto Kizashi  
-¿No lo era? Y entonces… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-Dije sacando una de mis cuchillas  
-Itachi, cálmate, te lo explicaremos todo, pero por favor no nos hagas daño-Me suplico Kizashi  
-¡Tranquilos!-Dije riéndome-No les haré daño, no soy así… Si no me provocan por supuesto-Dije quitando mi sonrisa-Bien, los escucho, tomen asiento esta es su casa no la mía-Volví a sonreír  
Kizashi y Mebuki me explicaron todo, se la habían llevado porque la trataban mal en el internado o bien las compañeras de Sakura y bla, bla, bla…  
-¿Y decidieron llevársela así como así, sin consultarme a mí?-Dije sobresaltado  
-Perdónanos Itachi pero actuábamos en ese instante o a Sakura la lastimarían-Me dijo Mebuki  
-Lo entiendo, como buenos amigos de mis padres sentían el derecho de… ¿Cómo se dice?  
-¿Ayudarla?  
-No… De asegurarse… Si de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien mientras yo cumplía la mayoría de edad, bien pero aún hay algo que no me cabe en mi cabeza  
-¿Qué es Itachi?-Me preguntaron ambos  
-Que yo cumplí la mayoría de edad hace ya como 11 meses y yo nunca vi que ustedes se preocuparan como para decirme: Oye Itachi tenemos a tu hermana Sakura, ven por ella-Dije subiendo mi tono de voz  
-Lo sentimos Itachi pero para regresarte a Sakura tenemos que ir a un juzgado ya que la niña tiene ya nuestros apellidos y si te la queremos dar tenemos que…  
-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Maldita sea! No entiendo, ¿querían quedarse con Sakura para siempre o qué? ¿Por qué demonios registraron a Sakura como su hija si sabían que me la iban a dar?...-Me quede callado mirando una foto a lo lejos, la tome y entendí todo-Oh… Ya entiendo, ustedes no querían regresar a Sakura con su verdadera familia ¿verdad?  
** **-Itachi…-Me dijo Mebuki  
-¡No me digas que no porque es la verdad! Ustedes pensaron que Sakura no nos importaba a Sasuke ni a mí y por eso decidieron llevársela y no decirme nada para que ustedes se encargaran de borrar de su mente a nosotros su única familia que le queda, ¡Su última y maldita familia!-Dije sacando una vez más una cuchilla-Pero saben que… Se van preparando porque tanto como Sasuke y yo queremos de vuelta a nuestra hermana…  
-¿Eso significa que nos iremos a juicio?-Me dijo Kizashi  
-Exacto… vallan buscando los papeles de adopción y de registro porque yo me voy a llevar a Sakura a su verdadera casa-Solo dije eso y me fui de esa casa, al salir vi a Sakura, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba muy grande, casi me alcanzaba ya.  
-Itachi te pedimos que no le digas nada a Sakura, nosotros se lo diremos poco a poco, solo te pido tiempo, ella ya no recuerda nada apenas tenía 4 años cuando la adoptamos-Me suplico Mebuki al ver que venía Sakura  
-Bien, no diré nada-Solo dije eso y me retire de su casa antes de que ella me pudiera ver… **

* * *

**Bueno chavas y chavos, hasta aquí el capitulo, la verdad si que me inspiro a estas horas, son la 1:20 xD**

 **No me maten por subir a estas horas los capítulos porque creo que a estas horas más o menos los subiré :C**

 **Bueno a dormir que mañana hay que seguir inspirada para subir dos capítulos más :3**

 **¡Hasta mañana que descansen!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Buenos días criaturitas**

 **Pues me adelante ya que amanecí de buenas pues les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Sin nada más que decir  
**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo VIII**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **No dejaba de pensar en Sakura Haruno, en esos ojos verdes, donde me pierdo por completo  
-*¡Demonios! Ya me enamore de ella*-  
-¡Hey Sasuke!-Me dijo Kiba-¿Qué paso con la niña?  
-¿Está prohibido enamorarse de una niña de 14 años?-Dije inocentemente  
-¡¿Te enamoraste de ella?!-Grito y todo el salón volteo  
-¡Cállate vaca! De buenas que no ha entrado el mestro si no-Dije a punto de darle un zape pero me lo detuvo  
-Claro que está mal, tú ya vas a pasar a tercero y ella apenas va entrando, tal vez ella ni novio ha tenido y tú solo la lastimarías como lo has hecho con casi toda la preparatoria-Me dijo Kiba regañándome como era su costumbre  
-Ne… no es cierto, además a ella no la quiero para un rato, a ella la quiero diferente Kiba, ella es diferente a todas  
-¿Quién… quien es diferente a todas Sa… Sasuke-Kun?-Me dijo Hinata con su voz timida  
-Bueno… Yo me voy para que hablen "los grandes amigos", hasta luego Sasuke, hasta luego Hinata  
-Amm… Hola Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije algo nervioso y rascando mi nuca  
-No tengo clases y por lo que veo tu tampoco pero no has respondido mi pregunta Sasuke-Kun  
-Bueno, como eres mi mejor amiga te lo diré eh-Dije dándole mi silla para que se sentara y ella solo sonrió-Bueno lo que pasa es que Kiba me dio su trabajo de tutor solo por unos días y pues conocí a una mucha… una niña que apenas va a entrar a la preparatoria y me llamo mucho la atención y le decía a Kiba que a ella la quiero pero no solo por un rato a ella la quiero conocer, ser amigos, enamorarla con mis detalles, ser cursi con ella, cuidarla de todo y de todos, ir lento con ella y eso que hacen los novios normales-Le dije algo entusiasmado pero la cara de Hinata no mostraba nada de alegría  
-Oh… primero que nada qué bueno que sientas algo así, ha de ser muy lindo sentir eso y que te correspondan y segundo es que tiene razón Kiba ella es una niña apenas, se vería mal Sasuke-Kun  
-No, no, tú no Hinata, tu deberías de entenderme, además creo que es de tu misma edad-Dije defendiéndome  
-Y te entiendo pero no estoy de acuerdo Sasuke-Kun, deberías fijarte en una muchacha de tu edad, no en una niña como de mi edad, además si fuese de mi edad ella quería estar siempre contigo, como si fueses su esposo o algo así…  
-No lo creo Hinata, jamás había sentido algo como lo hago con ella y sabes que…  
-Lo sé, lo sé, no te importa lo que te digamos Kiba y yo Sasuke-Kun y la vas a tratar más y conocerla y si ella no siente nada por ti la vas a enamorar con tus detalles-Me dijo  
-Tu sí que me conoces Hinata-Chan-Dije sonriendo-¡Ya se me hizo tarde!-Dije mirando el reloj de Hinata  
-¿Tarde para que Sasuke-Kun?  
-Para ir a darle un recorrido a la niña más hermosa que he visto-Le dije mientras corría  
Al parecer no tan tarde, Sakura Haruno aún estaba en clases, me quede esperándola afuera de su salón. **

**Narra Sakura:  
** **La maestra de lectura estaba algo enojada, y gracias a eso salimos unos minutos tarde, al salir ahí estaba Kiba esperándome  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Kiba!-Dije aun sin salir del salón  
-Disculpa aceptada Sakura Haruno-Me dijo sonriendo  
-*Hay tiene una sonrisa como de un ángel guardián*-Me dije mientras lo contemplaba-Bien ya estoy lista para ir a dar un recorrido por la aldea-Dije sonriendo  
-Pero yo no, ¿ya comiste Sakura-Chan?-Me dijo mirando su cartera-¿Sucede algo Sakura Haruno?-Me dijo extrañado  
-Sí, ¿por qué?-Pregunte igual extrañada  
-Es que…-Se ríe, una sonrisa tímida pero picara a la vez-Es que te sonrojaste-Volvió a reír  
No sabía qué hacer, solo voltee para evitar que me viera  
-Oye, espero que no te allá incomodado por lo sucedido hace rato-Me dijo algo apenado  
-Oh…-Me quede asombrada-¿Qué paso hace rato?-Dije fingiendo  
-¿No te acuerdas? Oh tal vez al rato… ya ni te acuerdes ni de quien soy, ni de donde me conoces-Dijo tristemente, yo no aguante la risa-¿De qué te ríes Sakura-Chan?-Dijo con cara de: ¿Y esta rara qué?  
-Es que si me acuerdo lo que paso, pero como vi que te incomodo ese momento tanto como a mi pues hice como que no me acordaba Kiba-Dije aun riéndome de él  
-Ohhh… Disculpa por hacerte pasar ese incomodo momento, apenas me acabas de conocer y ya tienes una mala impresión de mí, espero que eso no lo pongas en el reporte porque me ira mal-Me dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo con los dedos de su mano  
-No te preocupes, eso no lo escribí, pero bueno vamos a comer algo y de ahí a ir a pasear por la aldea  
No dije nada más y nos fuimos, Kiba me llevo al estacionamiento  
-Valla, veo que alguien ya tiene carro y la licencia-Dije jugando  
-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué tu tutor no tenía conque moverse?-Dijo siguiéndome el juego y alzándome una ceja muy pícaramente  
-La verdad… No, se nota en tu modo de vestir que eres de dinero y que por eso estas en este "Internado" Pero la verdad prefiero caminar-Dije  
-Sabias palabras, regla número uno de turismo, camina si quieres ver mejor los lugares-Dijo bromeando  
Nos fuimos caminado, era tan lindo estar con él, era amable, muy guapo y de buenos modales, cualquiera ya me hubiera violado, robado o hasta matado. **

**-*Si fuera un violador… si me dejaría*-Me dije soltando una pequeña risita  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Me dijo Kiba algo preocupado o eso me decía su rostro  
-Ammm….-No dije nada, me perdí en esos ojos oscuros-¡Nada!-Regrese al mundo real**

 **Él no dijo nada y seguimos nuestro camino, recorrimos toda la aldea, me la imaginaba más pequeña pero según Kiba al pasar los años fue creciendo gracias a la gran cantidad de turistas y de trabajo que había para las personas desempleadas  
-Bueno ya es muy tarde, Kiba…-Dije algo apenada-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?  
-¡Claro que si Sakura-Chan!-Dijo amablemente-Pero tenemos que ir al estacionamiento de la preparatoria si quieres que te lleve hasta la puerta de tu casa  
No dije más y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento. Llegamos y él muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y me subí. Llegamos a mi casa, él se iba a bajar pero lo detuve yo  
-¡No! No bajes, amm…-Dije pensando en que mis padres me matarían si les dijera que apenas lo conocía y ya sabía todo de mí-Bueno, lo que pasa es que mis padres no les agradaría saber que tú ya sabes todo de mi Kiba-Respondí apenada  
-No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, además pensaría que soy un roba niñas bonitas-Dijo riendo  
-¡Sí! ¡Claro!-Dije sacándole la lengua siguiéndole el jugo  
-Anda aquí te miro para que estés a salvo-Asentí con la cabeza  
Fui directo a la puerta de mi casa, me desconcertó mucho ver a alguien salir de mi casa, salió algo apurado como queriendo que nadie lo viera, y lo más extraño era que mis papás estaba ahí  
-*¿Qué extraño si nadie conoce a mis papás?*-Pensé  
No mire asía atrás, seguí mi camino para que mis papás no sospecharan nada.**

* * *

 **Ese Sasuke-Kun si que es un verdadero caballero**

 **Y la verdad ¿Quien no se dejaría violar por ese Sasuke? *-* Yo si x3**

 **Y ya Itachi encontró a su hermanita perdida pero la verdadera pregunta es...  
**

 **¿La dejaran irse los señores Haruno?**

 **Bueno hasta aqui los dejare para que se coman las uñas de la desesperación al no saber nada xD**

 **Que tengas un lindo día, en la tarde subiré el siguiente capitulo :3**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Buenas noches criaturas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo ya que cierta personita me lo pidió**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en verdad, me alegra saber que les ha gustado :3**

 **Sin nada más por decir**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo IX**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **Sakura-Chan bajo de mi auto, su suave perfume se había quedado en él.  
-*¿Qué me pasa con ella? Ya ni con Hinata hago esto y eso que vive a unas cuadras de mi casa, o bueno vivía*-  
Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero me llamo la atención algo  
-*¿Itachi? ¿Ese es Itachi? No, no lo creo Itachi a esta hora ha de estar trabajando, él jamás me seguiría o ¿sí? No, no, es mi imaginación, ya me estoy volviendo loco*-Dije, después volví a concentrarme en Sakura, ya había llegado a su casa, sin llamar la atención encendí el auto y me fui.  
Llegue a la casa, y como yo me esperaba Itachi no estaba  
-*Bien, no era él, ha de ser un familiar de Sakura que trabaja en donde trabaja Itachi Sasuke y por eso traía su mismo uniforme*-Dije consolandome  
Me puse a ver la televisión, pero de repente se me vino a la mente Sakura  
-*¡No puede ser más que amor lo que siento por ella!*-Dije suspirando  
-¡Hey!-Me asusta Itachi-¿Y ese suspiro?-Me pregunto  
-Amm…-Pensé y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente-¡Nada! Solo estoy algo cansado, hoy tuve entrenamiento  
-¿Así? Y siempre si ¿en qué deporte te metiste Sasuke?-Me dijo como que sospechando algo  
-Amm… Defensa-Dije sonriendo levemente  
-Oh… Que bien, así si se meten a robar tú me defiendes-Dijo riéndose  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja…-Me reí sarcásticamente-¡Que chistoso eres Itachi! Ahí está la cena ya hecha-Dije molesto apuntandole la mesa  
-Pero…pero…-Puso cara triste, como de perro atropellado-Yo quería hacerla-Me dijo casi haciendo pucheros  
-Pareces niño chiquito Itachi-Dije mientras apagaba la televisión-*¿Qué le habrá pasado que esta de buenas?*  
-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-Me pregunto mirando la hora en su celular  
-Sí, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que llegar temprano-Le conteste mientras subía las escaleras.  
-¿Por lo del entrenamiento supongo?-Me dijo  
-¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa seria?-Dije como si ya supiera lo que me iba a contestar  
-No lo sé, tal vez una muchacha bonita-Me dijo mientras calentaba la comida  
-¡¿Que?! ¡Noooooo! ¡Qué asco Itachi!-Me dije como si aún no me gustaran las niñas  
Itachi no me dijo nada, solo mire como se sentaba y comía.**

 **-Que asco, como como puerco-Dije subiendo las escaleras y poniendo cara de fuchi -*Bueno mañana le presentare a los maestros que probablemente les toque a Sakura Haruno*-Me dije mientras me acostaba-*La iba a besar, iba a besar a Sakura Haruno, ¿Y sí le pido que seamos amigos? ¿Y sí le digo la verdad de que no soy Kiba?... Sakura, Sakura Haruno, como me gustas Sakura Haruno.  
No dije nada más, cerré mis ojos y empecé a quedarme dormido, pero a lo lejos escuchaba a Itachi gritándole a alguien, tal vez por el celular o por la computadora, siempre lo hacía cada vez que se trababa o se tardaba mucho en hacer lo que él quería, no le tome importancia y cerré una vez más mis ojos. **

**Narra Sakura:  
Llegue a casa, mis papás estaban algo raros, pero en ellos era normal, se alertaban hasta cuando el cartero iba a dejar el correo, si lo sé son muy raros y exagerados, pero de igual manera los quiero, ellos hacen todo para que yo sea feliz. Ya se había hecho de noche, ya había terminado mis qué aceres, hasta mi tarea había terminado  
-¿Te iras a dormir ya Sakura?-Me dijo mi madre  
-Sí, ya es algo tarde, además mañana tengo que ir temprano a ver lo de la preparatoria donde me voy a quedar-Dije bostezando  
-Ohh… ¿Te quedaras en la aldea?-Me dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto  
-Si, me gusta mucho ese lugar, es mucho más tranquilo que aquí-Dije pensando en Kiba  
-Está bien pequeña Sakura, si tú quieres quedarte allá nosotros te apoyaremos-Me dijo mi madre acariciándome como si fuera aun su niña pequeña  
-Gracias mamá, bueno, no los estoy corriendo de mi cuarto, pero ya me quiero dormir-Dije sacándolos de mi cuarto  
No dijeron nada, solo se fueron, a pesar de lo extraño que se comportaron mis padres, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Kiba  
-*Sus ojos, su pelo, su forma de mirarme cada vez que sonrió, pero hay algo que me oculta, lo veo en sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de dolor, tristeza… ¿Qué será lo que oculta Kiba?*-Me dije a mi misma suspirando  
-¿Y ese pequeño suspiro Sakurita?-Me asusta mi padre asomandose por la puerta  
-¡Papá! Me espanto…-Dije saltando de la cama-Y no es nada malo es que estoy cansada, mi tutor me llevo por muchos lados-Dije sin darme cuenta de que le había dicho al padre más sobre protector del mundo que tenía a un muchacho como tutor y que me había ido con él por no se donde, ya me imagino el cermón que me dirá  
-¿¡Dijiste tutor!?-Dijo algo molesto y sobresaltado  
-*Aqui viene ese cermón*-Me dije mientras mi subconciente ponia los ojos en blanco** **-Amm… No se enoje papá, él es muy respetuoso, solo hace su trabajo-Lo defendí**

 **Él no dijo nada, solo se me quedo mirando extrañado y se fue hacia su cuarto  
-Bien, buenas noches Sakura  
No le tome importancia a su tono de voz frió, siempre hacia eso cada vez que le decía que me hablaba un muchacho, así que me quede dormida sin ningun remordimiento. Al hacerlo soñé con Kiba, soñé que nos besábamos  
-*¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué soñé eso?*-Me dije levantándome de la cama, mire el reloj y faltaban 30 para las 6-*Bien mejor me alisto y así veré… a Kiba*-Dije casi casi suspirando por él  
Me aliste, esperaba con ansias verlo, la verdad creo que él me gusta en verdad, mucho más que mi artista favorito, o mi dulce preferido. Me subí al autobús, ya conocía a todos los de ahí, pero en particular había una niña algo tímida, se llamaba Hinata Hyüga, ella era muy pero muy tímida, pero conmigo se expresaba muy bien y era muy buena amiga  
-Hola Hinata-Dije sentándome a lado de ella-¿Cómo estás?  
-Ho…Hola Sakura, estoy muy bien y ¿tú?-Me dijo tímidamente como siempre  
-Muy bien y muy feliz-Le dije  
-¿Y eso Sakura? Desde ayer que regresaste de con tu tutor llegaste muy feliz y cuando íbamos a salir no dejabas de ver la puerta ni la ventana, ¿Acaso te gusto tu tutor?-Me dijo contenta  
-La verdad… ¡Siiiii! Es muy lindo aunque es algo mayor me trata muy bien, es muy caballeroso, ayer me llevo hasta mi casa y me abrió la puerta de su auto, espera creo que tengo una foto de él, ayer nos tomamos unas-Dije emocionada y le enseñe la foto que nos tomamos los dos, pero su cara no mostraba lo que yo me esperaba  
-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Sucede algo?-Dije quitando de su vista la imagen  
-No… nada Sakura-Me dijo seria  
-Hinata, aunque te conozco poco, sé que algo está mal, ¿Sabes algo sobre Kiba y tú no me lo quieres decir verdad?-Dije algo preocupada  
-No, nada, él… es muy bueno, y es lindo y caballeroso, lo hace con todas las niñas, ese es su trabajo, pero por lo que veo contigo lo es más… Tal vez le gustes  
-¡Enserio!-Dije emocionada  
-¿Y que pasara si él se te declara Sakura?-Me dijo con un tono de voz preocupada  
-Pues le diría que sí-Dije sin pensarlo dos veces  
-Ohhh… Espero que se te haga realidad-Me dijo amablemente  
A pesar de que casi no conocía a Hinata sabía que algo me ocultaba, en todo el camino se fue callada y yo pensando en ¿Por qué Hinata se puso así cuando le mostré la foto?  
-*¿Sera que tiene novia, o que como dijo ella que así trata a todas por su trabajo?*-  
No pensé más en eso, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, y en la esquina de la preparatoria lo vi, ahi estaba él, ahí estaba Kiba, se veía tan guapo, creo que mucho más guapo que ayer. Estaba decidida a ir a saludarlo, pero luego se me vino a la mente lo que sucedió con Hinata en el autobús y no hice nada me quede pasmada.**

* * *

 **Lo se es poquito pero entiendan es algo temprano para mi inspiración, pero como en Agosto entro temprano, más vale que me acostumbre a dormir temprano ¿no?**

 **Creo que ahora si subiré los capítulos en las tardes :C**

 **Me mola eso porque de plano no llega la inspiración sola, tengo que escuchar música para que mis neuronas prendan XC**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, los dejo para que lean este capitulo mientras yop me pongo las manos a la obra para subir el otro capitulo**

 **Y perdón si algunas veces me contradigo con los lugares en donde viven, pero trato de hacer lo posible**

 **Hasta dentro de un rato:3**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Ya volví, espero que les guste este capitulo, si ya me puse a escuchar música y me puse las pilas xD**

 **Me han comentado, bueno no aquí sino una persona... que ponga, amm como decirlo, que ponga lemon y yo le conteste que lo pondré, todo a su debido tiempo, pero la verdad casi no se nada sobre eso y me tendré que inspirar en imágenes o en otras historias :C Y la verdad eso no me gusta pero todo lo que me pidan la verdad lo hago para complacerlos :)**

 **Sin ni un comentario más a leer se a dicho criaturitas**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo X**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **En toda la mañana estuve pensando en Sakura Haruno, en mi cabeza daba mil vueltas en decirle que en realidad era Sasuke Uchiha pero si lo hacia ella se defraudaría de mí y aparte daría un mal reporte y a Kiba lo quitaría de jefe de tutores, aunque creía que él quería eso. Había llegado a la preparatoria, no alcance ver bien pero creo que vi a Sakura Haruno entrando a la secundaria rapidamente  
-*¿Sera acaso que no me allá visto o me estará evitando?*-Luego vi bajar a Hinata del mismo camión donde había bajado Sakura-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba!-Le grite  
-¿Qué pasa?-Me dijo algo alarmado  
-¿Los camiones de la secundaria los revuelven o cada grado tiene su propio camión?  
-Amm… Bueno al principio si los revolvían pero como eran muchas rutas pues decidieron que cada grado tuviera su camión y su ruta ¿Por qué la pregunta Sasuke?  
-¡No puede ser!-Dije alertado-Puede que Hinata le allá dicho a Sakura, la niña que quiere entrar aquí, que no soy tu-Dije preocupado  
-Hey, tranquilos los dos y tu más Sasuke, sabes que mi hermana te aprecia y te quiere, bueno los quiere ya que ambos son sus mejores amigos, ella sería incapaz de decirle eso a esa niña y más sabiendo que a ambos los podía meter en problemas-Nos dijo Nejí tranquilo  
-Tienes razón Nejí, Hinata jamás haría eso y más tratándose de ambos-Dijo Kiba suspirando de alivio  
-Bueno, creo que ya hay que entrar a clases o Hagoromo Otsutsuki nos va a reprobar o peor aun... matarnos-Nos volvió a decir Nejí  
Entramos, las clases pasaron más lentas que nunca, lo que yo no me esperaba era contar con el descanso, con eso que pasaría y arruinaría a Kiba y mis planes con Sakura Haruno.  
-Oigan, no saben de qué me acabo de enterar-Nos dijo a todo el salón Tente  
-¿Qué paso Tente?-Le dijo Kiba  
-Al parecer nos van a juntar ya con los de la secundaria, el receso será recreo, nos lo alargaran a una hora más  
-¿Eso significa que tendremos dos horas?-Dijo Nejí  
-Sí, así es. Prepárense para conocer a los niños de la secundaria y aguantar sus gritos por todo el patio  
-¡Sasuke!-Me grito Kiba-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-Me dijo algo preocupado, se le veía en su rostro  
-No, ¿Qué?-Dije ignorantemente  
-Eso significa que si uno de estos tontos nos llaman por nuestros nombres, tu futura novia podría darse cuenta de que no eres yo y dará un mal reporte y adiós novia  
-¡Demonios! No me acordaba de eso, y ahora ¿Qué aremos?  
-Bueno, pues lo que tendrán que hacer es decir la verdad, ¿No lo crees Sasuke-Kun?-Me dijo Hinata enojada parada detrás de mí  
-Hinata tiene razón Sasuke, tienes que decirle la verdad a esa niña-Dijo Kiba-Oh acaso ¿Quieres que toda su relación te llame "Kiba"?  
-Está bien, le diré la verdad-Dije no convencido **

**Narra Sakura:  
Las clases trascurrieron normal, hasta que llego Asora, el se dedicada a dar los recados como de que saldríamos temprano o cosas así, todas nos paramos y saludamos  
-Se pueden sentar niñas. Lo que le veía a decir es que a partir de hoy somos parte de una gran escuela, a lo que me refiero es que su recreo se le agregara otra hora-Nos dijo y todas nos alegramos-¡Silencio por favor! Y también se les unirán los niños y los alumnos de la preparatoria y universidad-Cuando dijo eso me emocione porque así miraría a Kiba y podríamos llegar a ser más que mi tutor y podríamos llegar a ser algo más-Bueno acabando esta clase las quiero bien formadas en la puerta y así indicarles donde será su recreo ahora-Solo dijo eso y salió  
Mire a Hinata y ella no mostraba mucho entusiasmo  
-¿Qué pasa Hinata, no te emociona la noticia?  
-¡No! Eso está mal, estábamos bien así como estábamos antes, solo niñas en el recreo-Dijo molesta  
No dije nada, al parecer si hablaba más con ella se enojaba, la clase paso, nos formamos y abrieron un gran portón, vi el patio, era enorme  
-*Ahora entiendo porque nos quieren juntar a todos*-  
Pasamos por un pequeño jardín, al otro lado vi a Kiba, se veía muy bien con su uniforme, pero se veía algo serio y estaba solo, como esperando a alguien  
-*¿Tal vez espera a su novia?*-Me dije tristemente y acache mi cabeza, pero después de cierto tiempo nadie llego, así que decidí acercarme más  
-¡Kiba!-Le grite pero no volteaba-¡Kiba, soy Sakura!-Al decir eso volteo, me hizo una seña con su cabeza de que fuera con él y lo hice-Hey, hola-Dije alegremente  
-Am… hola Sakura Haruno-Me dijo serio-Tengo que hablar contigo-Me volvió a decir  
-Bien, dime, soy todo oídos Kiba-Dije sonriendo, pero él no lo hizo  
-Bien, entiendo que después de lo que te voy a decir no querrás verme jamás y que pondrás algo malo en ese reporte y que ya no querrás estar en esta preparatoria o verme, pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que lo he hecho con una buena intención-Me dijo como si estuviera a punto de decirme algo que me rompería el corazón y quite poco a poco mi sonrisa  
-Bien dime Kiba, ya me estas asustando-Dije volviendo mi pequeña sonrisa  
-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy Kiba, sino… -Se detuvo, lo pensó, y hasta lo dudo-Sasuke Uchiha-Bueno a pesar de todo si me rompió el corazón, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo-Me hice pasar por Kiba, mi mejor amigo ya que él odia ese trabajo y a mi… me gusta mucho su trabajo porque conoce gente y todo, te iba a decir la verdad ayer porque algo me pasa contigo, algo que jamás había sentido, y en verdad entiendo que no me quieras volver a ver pero…-Lo interrumpí  
-Olvídate de mí Kib… Sasuke Uchiha, y dile a tu amigo que el reporte estará bien y que no perderá nada, pero dile que si odia ese trabajo que lo deje y te lo de a ti para que sigas destrozando a la gente-Dije aguantándome las lágrimas  
Me fui no tan lejos de él y al voltear lo vi, estaba ahí parado, se llevó algo a su boca, al parecer era un cigarro. **

* * *

**Les quería escribir algo más pero la verdad que me gusta dejarlos en el suspenso jajajaja soy mala xD**

 **Ne no se crean, yo los amo a todos ya que si no fuese por ustedes, yo no seguiría escribiendo nada de esto**

 **Este capitulo ya lo tenia en mi word, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11 y habrá un poquito de humor ya que esta historia se esta tornando un poquito floja por todo**

 **La verdad espero que les guste mucho mi historia 3**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola criaturitas, ya vine y aquí les dejo mi ultima actualización, bueno por el día de hoy, creo que ya no tendré orden especifico ya que aveces subo 2 o hasta 3 capítulos en el mismo día pero a diferentes horas :D**

 **En este capitulo, veremos como a Sasuke-Kun le da diarrea xD Si le dio diarrea...**

 **No digo nada más para que ustedes mismos lo comprueben**

 **Sin más que decir a leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XI**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:  
** **Le dije la verdad a Sakura, y como me lo esperaba ella no lo tomo nada bien, note en varias ocasiones que su sonrisa que la caracterizaba se borraba pero luego al verme a los ojos algo dentro de ella volvía a poner esa sonrisa. Se alejó de mí y yo no podía hacer nada así que decidí dejarla ir y agarre un cigarro y luego ella volteo me miro algo extrañada, su cara mostraba más enojo que el de antes de decirle que no era Kiba, se acerco a mi de nuevo  
-Para solo tener 16 años eras perfecto, y te iba a perdonar que me engañaras pero con eso que tienes en la boca… creo que lo volviste a arruinar una vez más-Me dijo con rabia y se retiró  
-*¡Bien Sasuke, bravo! Ahora si ya no podrás ver esa sonrisa nunca más*-  
No le dije nada, solo tire el cigarro y le di la espalda, me fui con Kiba y Nejí  
-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue con la niña?-Me pregunto Nejí  
-Mal, se enojó como ya lo esperaba y pues ya saben, cuando tengo un problema pues agarro un cigarro y juego con él pero ella pensó que lo estaba fumando de verdad y se molestó más y me dijo que ya no le hablara ni la molestara  
-¿Te dijo que va a poner eso en el reporte?-Me pregunto Kiba algo preocupado por lo que diría ahí  
-No, no te preocupes, me dijo que no perderás el trabajo pero que si querías dejarlo que lo hicieras y me lo dieras a mí para que yo destruyera a más personas-Dije sin ánimos  
-Lo siento Sasuke, pero ya verás que conocerás a alguien más y de tu edad, que es mucho mejor-Me dio ánimos Nejí poniéndome una mano en mi hombro  
-No, mejor me dedico a buscar a mi hermana y a mis estudios si quiero salir de esta estúpida aldea pronto-Dije quitando de una manaso la mano de Nejí y alejándome de los dos  
-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera no te vayas! ¡Sasuke!-Me gritaban los dos  
Me aleje de todo, pero no contaba con que Hinata me encontraría  
-Parece que me conoces tan bien Hinata-Le dije aun sin ánimos  
-Vamos Sasuke-Kun, no estés así, los dos sabíamos que esto pasaría-Me dijo sentándose a mi lado  
-Lo sé, pero… bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo te va a ti?  
-Bien, pero no creo que hablando de mí se arreglara todo Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo  
-Lo sé pero como dice mi hermano "La vida sigue"-Le dije e hice que ella sonriera  
-Si vieras que bonita te vez sonriendo Hinata-Le dije sin pensarlo  
Ella solo se sonrojo y se levantó  
-Bien, creo que ya todo está bien, me tengo que ir porque quede de verme con Nejí  
-Está bien, no le digas donde estoy, me gustaría estar solo un momento más  
-Está bien Sasuke-Kun, hasta luego **

**Narra Sakura:  
** **-*No lo puedo creer, es un patán, un estúpido que cree que solo por ser de preparatoria puede jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ah pero conmigo se equivocó, conmigo choco con pared, a mí no me va a lastimar… Pero que dices Sakura, él ya te lastimo*-  
-¡Sakura!-Me grito Hinata-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, es solo que mi estúpido tutor no se llama Kiba sino Sasuke Uchiha y es, y es… ¡un estúpido!-Dije molesta  
-Tranquila Sakura, todo tiene que tener una explicación ¿No?  
-No lo deje que me explicara…  
-Hay Sakura, deberías de escucharlo  
-No porque para acabarla ¡fuma!, ¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren por fumar esa cosa?  
-¿Sasuke fuma?  
-Sí, le iba a pedir una explicación del porque me mintió y cuando voltee él estaba con un cigarro en su boca y le dije que era perfecto y que lo iba a perdonar pero que lo había arruinado de nuevo con esa acción-Dije aún más molesta  
-Sakura-Chan, no debes de ser así, como te dije a de tener sus motivos o razón para hacerlo  
** **-¡No! Lo que hizo no tiene motivo ni razón para lastimarme así...-Me detuve cuando en mi mente viene el recuerdo de Hinata en el autobús-¡Tu lo conocías! ¿Tu lo conocías verdad Hinata? Y no fuiste capas de decirme la verdad, ¿que clase de escuela es esta? ¿Acaso enseñan a mentir?-Dije molesta, más que molesta, con rabia...  
-Lo... siento Sakura-Chan, esa no era mi intención, los dos son mi amigos y no quería...-No la deje terminar, mi rabia cegaba todo sentimiento  
-Si me disculpas mejor me voy, no quiero topármelo ¡Jamás! ni a me gustaría decir algo que no debería-Me dije quitándome de enfrente de Hinata**

 **Narra Sasuke:  
-*¿Por qué se enojaría? Y ¿Por qué me dijo eso?  
-Para solo tener 16 años eras perfecto, y te iba a perdonar que me engañaras pero con eso que tienes en la boca… creo que lo volviste a arruinar una vez más- No tiene sentido alguno… Al menos de que ella se allá... enamorado de mi*-Me dije algo asombrado  
-No, no puede ser, ella jamás me dio señales de que le gustaba o de que estuviera enamorada de mi-Me dije en voz alta  
-¡Teme!-Me asusto Naruto  
-Dobe… ¡Me espantas!  
-Perdona, no era mi intención, pero dime ¿Qué haces allí metido como una niñita espantada?-Me dijo mirándome riéndose de mí  
-Pues aquí… es más a ti que te importa dobe  
-Me importa porque eres mi mejor amigo teme, y siempre te vienes aquí cuando algo te pasa, vamos cuéntame-Me dijo poniéndose serio al ver mi estado  
-No dobe, no tengo ganas mejor me voy a mi casa-Le dije mientras salía corriendo por mi mochila  
-¡Pero teme aun no terminan las clases!-Me dijo tratándome de alcanzar-¿Qué le voy a decir a la maestra si pregunta por ti?  
-¡Dile que me enferme y me tuve que ir!-Dije mientras seguía corriendo  
-¡Pero teme!  
-¡Pero nada Naruto, me voy!-Dije aun corriendo  
Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la escuela cuando de la nada llega Tsunade  
-¿A dónde vas tan rápido Uchiha?-Me dijo en tono molesto  
-Amm… Bueno, yo no me siento nada bien y pues como no me siento bien decidí irme a mi casa-Dije poniendome una mano en el estomago  
-Vaya, ¿Uchiha enfermo?, que curioso, lo mismo me decía tu hermano y siempre se iba a tomar con sus amigos-Me dijo aun con tono molesto-¿En dónde están tus amigos Uchiha?  
-¡Aquí Tsunade-Sama!-Grito Naruto algo asmático- En verdad Sasuke se siente mal-Se acerca a Tsunade y le dice susurrando-Es que tiene diarrea  
-¡Dobe! No me ayudes-Dije entre dientes  
-Bien, te puedes ir, pero con que vea que falta uno de tus amigos, enseguida le llamo a tus…-La interrumpí  
-¿A mis tutores? Acaso no recuerda que usted fue al entierro de ambos Tsunade  
-Lo… Lo siento Sasuke, no era esa mi intención-Me dijo algo apenada  
-Descuide, mejor me voy, antes de que mi ¡Diarrea! cause problemas-Dije mirando a Naruto con ojos de: Te voy a matar maldito dobe...**

* * *

 **Bueno es todo por hoy... Al menos que me llegue la inspiración a media noche y empiece a escribir de nuevo xD**

 **Buenas noches, que sueñen bonito y espero que no tengan diarrea como a Sasuke-Kun :3**

 **Hasta mañana criaturitas x3**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Buenas tardes criaturitas, perdón por no haber subido el capitulo más temprano pero tuve que tramitir mi credencial pero no puede porque me falto un documente...**

 **Pero bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

 **Sin nada más que decir**

 **A leer...**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XII**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Iba a mi salón cuando vi a Sasuke con un muchacho y Tsunade-Sama, no conocía a nadie de la preparatoria pero mi mejor amigo Saí si, le decidí hablar para que me dijera "disimuladamente" el nombre de aquel muchacho de cabello raro  
-¡Saí! ¡Saí! Ven por favor  
-¿Si Sakura-Chan?  
-¿Me haces un favor?  
-Sí, dime  
-Bueno es que como aquel muchacho que esta con Tsunade-Sama se le cayó su cuaderno, pero no dice como se llama y me da pena…-Me interrumpió  
-¡Ohhh! Entiendo, ¿quieres que se lo lleve?  
-¡No! ¡No! Yo quiero llevárselo pero no se su nombre y me da pena dárselo sin saber su nombre  
-¡Ahh! ¿Pero que no sería más raro que una niña de secundaria sepa su nombre?-Me dijo algo confundido  
-¡Hay Saí!-Dije ya algo molesta por sus preguntas  
-Bien, el de la banda en la cabeza se llama Naruto Uzumaki, va en segundo o algo así, el otro de cabello negro se llama Sasuke Uchiha y va en el mismo salón que Naruto, ya listo puedes entregárselo a cualquiera que se le cayó su libreta-Me dijo sonriendo  
-¿Sabes algo más de los dos?-Dije sonando algo chismosa y extremadamente interesada  
-¿No estas interesada verdad? Y si, si se más. Naruto está enamorado de Hinata, la niña que va en nuestro salón, ha tenido varios amoríos en la prepa pero todos terminan mal por su culpa, él es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, amm… es algo distraído, pero alegre; Sasuke… Bueno él si no se quien le guste, nunca anda con nadie, nada más que su amiga que es Hinata y sus otros amigos, es serio, y nunca anda bromeando como sus amigos, es directo y si alguien le interesa, bueno él no se lo caya, al contrario, lo demuestra, bueno eso dicen  
-¡Gracias Saí!  
-De… nada  
-*Ósea que en verdad le puedo llegar a gustar a Sasuke*-Me dije mientras iba con Naruto-¡Oye! Disculpa se te cayó esto en el patio de atrás  
-¿Me hablas a mí?-Me dijo algo desconcentrado  
-Sí, supongo que tú eres Naruto, ¿No?  
-¡Hay Naruto! ¡Quién te viera!-Grito unos de sus amigos  
-Amm… Gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo Sakura Haruno  
-Yo… yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Me dijo algo nervioso  
-Hey, tranquilo, solo te traje tu libreta-Dije algo sonrojada  
-A sí, amm, gracias Sakura-Chan  
-*Que tipo tan raro* ¡De nada Naruto-Kun!  
-¡Hay ya hasta se tutean! ¡Naruto, le voy a decir a Hinata eh!-Volvieron a decir  
-Mejor me voy, no era mi intención molar  
-¡Hey espera! Este no es mi cuaderno, es de una tal Ino Ya baka  
No supe que decir, parecía la excusa perfecta, tanto que me la creí yo y le di la libreta de Ino  
-¡Oh perdóna! Soy algo distraída, mi amiga se ha de haber llevado el tuyo-Dije mintiendo, era lo primero que se me había ocurrido  
-Descuida, además, de seguro esa libreta no era tan importante, quédate-Me dijo con una sonrisa picarona pero a la vez timida.  
Me fui de allí, pensé que él me diría algo de Sasuke o que al menos él sabría de mí y de que era yo por el cual él estaba actuando raro y distante, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, muy equivocada con al respecto sobre cómo era Sasuke y lo de sus amigos. **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Al salir de la escuela me fui directo a mi casa, Itachi no se encontraba  
-*Supongo que se fue a trabajar temprano*-Me dije mirando el reloj-¿Qué será lo que siento por ella? ¿Sera amor?-Me dije en voz alta  
Pase la mañana haciendo cosas útiles e inventando mil excusas para que Itachi no me matara por salirme de la escuela**

 **-*Le diré que salimos temprano… Pero siempre que salimos temprano Naruto está aquí, mejor le digo que me dio diarrea, como le dijo eso Naruto a Tsunade pues le tendré que decir eso* ¡Maldito dobe!**

 **-¿Por qué maldices Sasuke?-Me dijo Itachi-Y es más ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
-Em… bueno es que lo que pasa es que…  
-Ya dime, ¿Te peleaste?  
-¡No!...-Mi mente daba vueltas por tantas ideas que pasaban por ella-Me sentí mal y Tsunade me dejo salir temprano-Al final dije  
-¿Tu sentirte mal?-Me dijo algo extrañado-¿Qué tienes?-Me dijo tocándome la frente como cuando tenía calentura  
-¡Déjame! No tengo calentura, la enfermera me la checo y está bien  
-¿Entonces qué sucede Sasuke?-Note algo de preocupación en su pregunta  
-Me dio diarrea-Dije entre dientes  
-¿Qué te qué?  
-¡Que me dio!…-Baje la voz y balbuceando le dije-Diarrea  
-Sasuke, sabes que me molesta que balbuces-Ya ya algo molesto pero en su rostro no se quitaba la preocupación-Dime ¿qué sucede?  
-Joder, que me dio diarrea  
Itachi cambio completamente su rostro y empezó a reí como una foca retrasada. **

**-*Maldito dobe, me las vas a pagar*-**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí los dejo, no tengo mucha inspiración ya que me estoy muriendo de calor :(**

 **Más de rato subiré el siguiente capitulo**

 **Que tengas una linda tarde :3**

 **Hasta más al rato** **criaturas**


	13. Capitulo 13 Parte 1

**Ya estoy aquí criaturitas, perdón por tardar, pero tenia que inspirarme un poco :3 Y valla que si me inspire**

 **Les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta hermosa y rara historia (mejor dicho pervertida xD)**

 **Amm... quiero aclarar de una vez que si habrá lemon, ya que una persona en mi vida me lo pidió ¡Mi prima!:3**

 **Solo dejen que allá más amor'sh entre Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Chan y habra y mucho ;)**

 **Sin más que agregar los dejo leer**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XIII parte I**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **No vi a Sasuke en todo el recreo  
-*¿Le habrá pasado algo? Y si… ¿Ya se enteraron de que intercambio su trabajo con Kiba?*- Me dije, mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, cosas malas pero también buenas como el que se había sentido mal.**

 **Se habían acabado las clases, él día no pudo haber bien, si no fuese que estuve pensando en Sasuke Uchiha  
-*¿Cómo puedo pensar en él si es un mentiroso?*-Me dije llegando a las puertas de mi casa, cuando llegue me encontré con una sorpresa, no una sorpresa algo agradable-Hey, hola, ya llegue-Les dije a mis padres que estaban acompañados que al aparecer era un abogado  
-Sakura…-Me dijo mi madre, algo caris baja-Él es Gaara, es un abogado muy distinguido en Konoha  
-Buenas tardes señor-Dije inclinando mi cabeza, el no dijo nada pero respondió mi saludo con el mismo movimiento de cabeza  
-Mamá…-Dije agarrando su mano delicadamente-¿Se puede saber para que necesitan un abogado?-Dije algo curiosa  
-Bueno…-Acacho la cabeza-Lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema con…  
-La empresa hija-Interrumpió mi padre-Uno de los productores nos denunció porque habíamos entregado un material de mala calidad**

 **No sé en que trabaja mi padre, nunca entraban esas conversaciones porque en la casa solo se hablaba de nuestra familia, como nos fue en el día o las noticias, entre muchas cosas más pero menos de trabajo. Les creí tontamente.  
-Bueno, me retiro, fue un placer conocerlo señor Gaara-Dije despidiéndome de él  
-Igualmente señorita Haruno**

 **Subí a mi habitación, mis padres seguirían hablando con el abogado más joven que he visto en mi vida, no es que allá visto muchos, porque como dije en casa no se habla nada de eso, pero para ser un gran abogado se lleva mucho tiempo para aprender a serlo  
-*Debe de hacer bien su trabajo, supongo*-Me dije subiendo las escaleras. **

**Narra Kizachi:**

 **Estábamos aterrados por las amenazas de Itachi, temíamos perder a nuestra hija, tanto que decidimos contratar a un abogado, al más carro y con más experiencia en ganar los casos. Lo citamos en casa, pensando que nuestra pequeña Sakura llegaría tarde, pero nos tomó por sorpresa, había llegado más temprano que nunca. Mi esposa Mebukí hablo con ella.  
-Mamá…-Se dirigió a Mebukí agarrando su mano-¿Se puede saber para que necesitan un abogado?-Dije como siempre algo curiosa  
-Bueno…-Dijo ella, pude ver sus intenciones de decirle la verdad-Lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema con…  
-La empresa hija-Interrumpí afortunadamente -Uno de los productores nos denunció porque habíamos entregado un material de mala calidad-En mi mente rezaba para que ella me creyera, y fue así, ella no tendría motivos para no creernos ya que no había secretos entre nosotros tres.  
No dijo nada más y subió a su cuarto, esperamos hasta que dejaran de escucharse los pasos que daba ella hacia su cuarto y siguiéramos hablando sobre el tema de Itachi  
-Bien…-Dijo el abogado-Por lo que me cuentan, Itachi es un hombre poderoso, él hará lo posible por que le regresen a su hermana, no les voy a mentir, pero ustedes tienen un papel de adopción y eso es suficiente, hasta podrían llegar a un acuerdo  
-¿Qué acuerdo?-Dijo mi esposa  
-Bien, podrían adoptar a los dos hermanos de la muchacha  
-¡Ni hablar!-Me pare molesto por esa sugerencia  
-Kizachi… piénsalo, en verdad quiero tener a Sakura a mi lado, ya que no pude embarazarme de nuevo-Me dijo tomándome de la mano tranquilizándome  
-Bien, lo aremos-Dije tranquilo al fin  
-Bueno…-Se paró el abogado-Hay que llamarlo para que ponga las condiciones si es que no le gusta la idea-Me dijo tomando el teléfono de la casa**

 **Lo tome, pude notar que temblaba mi mano al marcar aquel número que para mí era tan largo**

 **-¿Bueno?-Responden del otro lado-¿Quién habla?  
-¿Itachi?  
-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?  
-Soy…-Trago saliva-Soy Kizachi, el padre de Sakura  
-¡Tú no eres su padre!-Me dijo con amargura**

* * *

 **Bien esto ha sido todo por el momento :3**

 **Agregue la narración del papá adoptivo de Sakura-Chan ya que era necesario para que entendieran un poco más la historia más adelante...**

 **Oh también me han dicho por ahí que agregue NaruSaku y SasuHina, lo tomare en cuenta ya que es necesario para hacer un cambio...**

 **Ya, ya no diré nada porque arruinare toda la historia**

 **Sin más que decir, me voy y poder subir la parte II :3**

 **Buenas tardes y espero que ustedes no se estén cosiendo como los huevitos xD Por que yo siii:C**


	14. Capitulo 13 Parte 2

**Me e tardado un poco... pero les traigo un capitulo de buena calidad x3**

 **Abra** **un reencuentro muy lindo :3  
**

 **A leer se a dicho 3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XIII parte II**

* * *

 **Narra Itachi:**

 **Sasuke se fue, por más que trato de poder acercarme a él no me deja, trataba de poder ser el hermano que fui con Sakura, aquel hermano que no le ponía atención a su pequeño hermano ya no quería existir más  
-*¿Por qué es así conmigo? ¿Por más que trato de acercarme a él me rechaza?*- Dije sin parar de comer**

 **Estaba terminando de cenar  
-Hay Sasuke, siempre le pones demasiado tomate a la comida o demasiado comino-Dije en voz alta, estaba lavando las vasijas cuando suena mi celular, mire, era un número desconocido, termine de lavar mi plato y cogí el celular**

 **-¿Bueno?-Digo poniendo el celular en mi hombro contra mi oreja para secarme las manos-¿Quién habla?  
-¿Itachi?-Dicen del otro lado, noto nerviosismo  
-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?-Dije serio  
-Soy…-Si, estaba nerviosa aquella persona-Soy Kizachi, el padre de Sakura  
-¡Tú no eres su padre!-Dije lleno de rabia al escuchar eso  
-Perdón, no quise decir eso, es…. La costumbre de siempre decirlo-Me dijo igual algo nervioso  
-¿Qué necesitas Kizachi?  
-Bueno… No llamaba para saber cómo estas, eso es lo que menos me impo…-Lo interrumpo  
-¡Al grano Kizachi!  
-Bien…-Suelta una respiración profunda-Lo que sucede es que… Hable con mi abogado, de hecho lo tengo aquí alado mío y nos dio una solución para que no nos quites a Sakura…**

 **Me soltó que quería adoptarnos a Sasuke y a mí, que nos darían dinero y no sufriríamos de carencia alguna, que tendríamos un techo, una cama y carros, y solo para no lastimar a Sakura, como siempre no era ella la que le beneficia esa idea, sino ellos son los beneficiados**

 **-¡Estás loco! Tú y tu mujer se pueden creer los dueños de mi hermana, pero estas muy equivocado Kizashi, no quiero que me adopten y creo que mucho menos va a querer mi hermano, nosotros estamos bien, tengo un buen trabajo y gano mucho dinero, tengo a mi hermano estudiando en el mejor colegio del país, no necesito su lastima, aguárdala para quien de verdad lo necesite…-Dije sintiendo mi cara roja de coraje-Nos iremos a juicio y es todo Kizachi, tendré a mi hermana de vuelta, tendré a mi única familia que me queda a mi lado y ni usted ni nadie me va quitar ese gusto, buenas noches-Dije colgando el celular sin dejar que me contestara-*¿Quién demonios se cree ese tipo?*-**

 **Esa noche me fui a dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que pronto tendría a mi pequeña hermana a mi lado.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Me desperté, mire el reloj y eran las 4 de la madrugada  
-*Ya no podré dormir*-Me dije sentándome en la esquina de la cama rascándome mi nuca-*¿Ya se habrá ido Itachi?  
Me levante, mire por la ventana del pasillo, estaba aún su auto ahí, abrí la ventana y la brisa suave y fresca acaricio mi piel, me senté en el borde de la ventana  
-¡Hey!-Escuche-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-Mire sobre mi hombro y era Itachi con una toalla en la mano  
-Ya no pude dormir-Dije tallándome la cara  
-¿La diarrea eh?-Dijo riendo  
-Hmp-Le hice una mueca y quito su sonrisa-No, ya no traigo  
-¿Entonces?  
-Itachi…-Dije entrando para verlo a la cara-¿Ya encontraste a Sakura?-Dije algo triste  
-No te voy a mentir, la encontré-Me dijo serio, nada emocionado como yo pensaba que lo haría cuando diera con ella-Pero los padres adoptivos no permitirán que me la lleve, que la traiga aquí, ni me permiten acercarme a ella y mucho menos decirle que soy su hermano  
-¿Por qué?-Dije frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué acaso ya no se acuerda de nosotros?  
-Así es Sasuke, ella al llagar en donde viven tuvo un accidente, al parecer se pegó en su cabeza y perdió la memoria, según su "padre" si recuerda algunas cosas pero son muy vagas y borrosas…  
-¿Y se aprovecharon de eso verdad?-Dije mirando el suelo  
-Exacto, es todo un lio, pero estoy decidido a recuperarla…-Dijo alegre, eso en cierto punto me tranquilizaba-¿Sabes? Estoy tan dispuesto a traerla a la casa que nos iremos a juicio  
No dijo nada más y se fue asía el baño  
-*Pero si se va a juicio podría lastimar a Sakura, ya que ella se crio con ellos… Hay hermanita, por lo que veo tu tampoco tuviste una vida linda*- **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Pasaron 3 semanas, no había visto a Sasuke a pesar de que habían juntado las escuelas, siempre miraba la bolita de sus amigos, excepto a él.  
-*¿Qué le habrá pasado?*-  
Estaba decidía a buscarlo y hablar con él, pase por la biblioteca  
-*No, él no se le miraba que le gustaran los libros*-  
Pase por el comedor de los maestros, por los baños, hasta que llegue a un enorme jardín, vi a un muchacho sentado, su figura se me hacía familiar, me acerque un poco para verlo más de cerca, estaba hablando por celular  
-Itachi… ¿Cómo va el juicio?... Bien, que bueno, espero que puedas traer a casa a nuestra hermana-Decía con entusiasmo**

 **Me acerque un poco más y pude notar que era aquel muchacho de ojos negros que me encantaban tanto, si, al fin había encontrado a Sasuke, me puse a imaginar miles de cosas, lo que le diría para que me perdonara por todo lo que le había dicho hace unas cuantas semanas…  
-Veo que te gusta mucho espiar a la gente señorita-Regrese al mundo, Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de mi-Eso es una grosería, ¿lo sabias?**

* * *

 **Pobre de Sakura-Chan, pero que bueno que se han reencontrado, aunque fue algo chistoso su reencuentro**

 **Y si, Itachi ira lo más lejos hasta recuperar a su pequeña (que ya no es tan pequeña) hermana**

 **Más de ratito subire el siguiente capitulo y el ultimo de esta semana, ya que mañana es Sábado de no subir capitulo e igual el Domingo :C**

 **Que más quisiera subir, pero esos días, no me encuentro en casa :'(**

 **Pero el Lunes si hay capitulo nuevo y espero que sea muy bueno :)**

 **Hasta más al rato criaturitas:3**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Ya vine criaturitas:3**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero me quede dormida xC**

 **El calor eso causa en mi, lo siento, pero aquí les dejo la ultima actualización por esta semana, aprovechare para actualizar el fin de semana y así subir más (intentare subirlos el sábado o el domingo)**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **A leer se a dicho 3**

* * *

 **No podría creer que esto estuviera pasando, estaba sentada en el césped, detrás de un arbusto y Sasuke parado al frente de mí**

 **-Ven, vamos, levántate-Me dijo dándome su mano para levantarme.**

 **No midió su fuerza y me jalo hasta él. Ahí estábamos, uno al frente del otro, nuestras respiraciones se juntaban, podría oler su colonia, un aroma suave y fuerte a la vez, me tomo de la cintura y podría jurar que en ese instante me besaría.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Estaba tan cerca de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que estaba sonrojada, note que su piel era limpia, sin ninguna imperfección alguna  
-*Es perfecta de pies a cabeza*-  
Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, podría notar que estaba parada de puntitas para poder alcanzarme, pero ni así podría, la tome de la cintura y empecé a jugar con la blusa desfajada de ella  
-*Quiero besarla, quiero tenerla a mi lado para siempre, quiero ser el primero y el único que la pueda tocar y besar…-*  
No hice nada, me quede ahí contemplándola como si fuera una diosa griega  
-*¿Cómo si fuera? ¡Ella es una diosa griega!* Hace mucho que no te veía Sakura Haruno-Dije separándome de ella, pude notar su decepción al hacerlo-¿Qué pasa? Acaso… ¿Querías que te besara Sakura-Chan?-Dije bromeando  
Ella no dijo nada, se sonrojo tanto, más que un tomate ya maduro, eso me decía que si quería que lo hiciera tanto como yo quería  
-¡No!-Dije quitándome la mirada-Mejor me voy… yo, no quería molestar-Me dio la espalda y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero la detuve  
-No señorita, usted no se va de aquí sin decirme ¿Qué necesitaba?-Dije alzando una ceja  
-Yo…-Me mira con sus ojos verdes-Yo, solo quería hablar contigo por lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace unas semanas-Al fin dijo aun roja  
-Ahh… ¿Cuándo me dijiste que era perfecto pero que lo había arruinado por aquel acto? Y por cierto no fumo, es solo que me gusta jugar con los cigarros-Dije enseñándole la cajetilla de cigarros-Los tengo desde hace como un mes, es solo eso-Agregue, ello no dijo nada, se mostraba asombrado por lo que le había dicho. **

**Narra Itachi:**

 **Llegue al juicio, allí me esperaba mi abogado con papeles en la mano.  
-Tranquilo Itachi, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro, tenemos todas las de ganar, ella es tu hermana legalmente y ellos la adoptaron a ella sabiéndolo-Me dijo Deidara, mi gran amigo y mi abogado  
-Lo sé, pero tú mismo me dijiste que el abogaducho que contrataron nunca había perdido ni un solo caso  
-Sí, creo que esta vez será lo contrario, ella es tu hermana y ya eres mayor de edad en todo el país, ella regresara a tu lado y al de Sasuke-Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme**

 **Y como había dicho Deidara, ganamos el caso, me dieron la patria potestad de Sakura y ya podríamos cambiar su apellido al que le correspondía… Uchiha**

 **-Bien…-Me dijo el abogado de Kizachi-Los señores me dicen que les des solo este día para aclarar con calma las cosas con la joven, y así tu podrás ir por ella y recordarle quienes son ustedes-Se dirigía a Deidara, pero no me quitaba la vista de enzima  
-¿Itachi?-Me pregunta Deidara-¿Cómo vez?  
-Está bien, les daré dos días más, mientras cambio su apellido al que le pertenece-Dije serio y frio, dirigiéndome a ese abogaducho**

 **Este no dijo nada más y se fue con Kizachi y Mebuki, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Sasuke me demostró que era un buen muchacho, en las dos horas de recreo no paramos de reír y de platicar de lo que habíamos hecho esas últimas semanas, también me hablo de que tenía dos hermanos, que él era el de en medio y que la hermana pequeña estaba perdida, bueno no entendí bien porque me perdía en sus ojos a cada rato  
-Veo que ya te estoy aburriendo con mis asuntos familiares Sakura-Chan, mejor cuéntame de ti-Me dijo tocando mi mejilla con suavidad  
-Amm…-Me puse nerviosa al no poderle decir que no era aburrimiento sino que me perdía en esos ojos tan encantadores que tenía él-No, no lo que pasa es que me interesa mucho, pero si deseas hablar de otra cosa esta bien-Me puse de pie-Bien, ¿Qué deseas saber de mi señor Uchiha?  
-¿Señor Uchiha?-Me mira alzando una ceja-Me haces sentirme viejo Sakura Haruno, apenas tengo 16 años, bueno dentro de poco 17-Dijo parándose al frente de mi  
-Lo… lo siento, no quise hacerlo Sasuke-Kun  
-Descuida…-Se acerca más a mí-Y me gustaría saber sobre tu vida, si has tenido novio, si has viajado… esas cosas-Me dijo tranquilamente, después reacciono al pensar lo que había dicho… Sí, me había preguntado si había tenido novio y eso lo hizo sonrojarse**

 **Era raro, porque después de todo, el mostraba que era él mismo cuando nos encontrábamos cerca el uno al otro, no pude evitar burlarme de él  
-¿Qué te parece graciosa Señorita Haruno?-Dijo aun sonrojado pero acercándose cada vez más  
-Nada, nada-Dije con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que estaba demasiado cerca de mí-Bien, mi vida es como la típica niña de mami y papi, no, nunca he tenido novio…-Pude sentir como mi cara se sonrojada más que la de Sasuke-Si, si he viajado, a muchas partes a pesar de que apenas tengo 14 años, mis padres como abras visto son de dinero y como soy su única hija pues me chiflan mucho…  
-Qué bueno que no tengas novio aun-Me dijo tomando mi corto cabello y después de tomarlo se fija en mis ojos-Así yo podre ser quien…  
-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-Oía a lo lejos, sin quitar la vista de él  
-¿Creo que te necesitan Sakura?-Me dijo mirando asía atrás de mí con cara de preocupado  
Voltee y vi a Ino hecha en un llanto, me separe de Sasuke, cosa que no quería, pero era necesario hacerlo  
-¿Qué pasa Ino?-Dije tomándola de los hombros-¿Estas bien?  
-¡No! ¡No estoy bien!-Me dijo hincándose y yo me incoó con ella  
-¿Qué sucede?-Le dije ya algo preocupada  
-Saí, él es el problema-Dijo poniéndose las manos en sus ojos  
-Amm….-Dijo al fin Sasuke-Creo que las dejare para que hablen… -Me dijo-Te veo en la salida Sakura-Dijo hablándome al oído hincado  
-¡Hay!...-Dijo Ino, parándose y quitando de un manotazo las lágrimas-Perdón por interrumpir Sakura, no era esa mi intención, mejor luego hablamos ¿Sí?-Me dijo  
-¡No!-Dijo Sasuke-Deben hablar, yo soy el que se retira, creo que esto es más importante que lo que hablábamos ella y yo… Y por cierto, no llores por Saí, el no vale ni una sola de las lágrimas que derramas por él…-Dijo poniéndose a la altura de Ino-Yo… lo conozco desde hace mucho, a él le gusta jugar con todas, pensé que contigo cambiaria, pero veo que no, lo… siento Ino-Dijo**

 **Acaso Sasuke-Kun estaba cambiando por el simple hecho de que yo estaba a su lado o ese era su verdadera persona…**

 **Sasuke se fue, dejándome con Ino a solas, Ino no dejaba de llorar, se desahogó y me dijo lo que le había hecho Saí. Al parecer lo vio muy empiernado con otra muchacha y muy juntos.  
-Ya dejemos ese tema por la paz Sakura-Me dijo secándose las lágrimas-Mejor dime ¿cómo fue que conoces a Sasuke?  
-Bueno… de conocerlo, no, pero hago lo posible…-Reaccione al ver con claridad lo que en realidad había preguntado-¡Ino cochina! No es lo que piensas, él se ofreció al darme un recorrido por la aldea ya que no soy de aquí y bien nos hicimos amigos  
-¡Muy buenos amigos! Diría yo-Dijo ya más tranquila**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco  
-Bien, gracias por escucharme frente, eres una buena amiga-Me dijo alzando las manos en señal de que le diera un abrazo**

 **Toco el timbre, era hora de ir a clases de nuevo, yo tenía intenciones de no entrar solo por esa vez y buscar a Sasuke-Kun y hablar con él, pero Ino no me lo permitió, ahora tendría que verlo hasta la hora de salida.**

* * *

 **Les dejo un poco más de lo habitual, ya que no estoy segura si podre o no subir capitulo mañana:C**

 **Ya estuvieron los arrimones... Digo los acercamientos XD**

 **Si no fuese por Ino ellos se besarían, pero ni modo así es la vida XC**

 **Juro que habrá beso en el siguiente capitulo, pero también habrá otra sorpresita más**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo criaturas**

 **Que tengas una linda noche 3**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Feliz** **Sábado criaturas:3**

 **Siii ya vine, si pude subir el capitulo ya que me desocupe por ahorita:)**

 **Así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana  
**

 **Capitulo XV**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Gracias a la importuna de la amiga de Sakura ya estuviésemos besándonos y estando juntos**

 **-*Tal vez, no es el momento, si la besare, si seré su primer beso y su novio, lo haré lo más romántico que pueda*-Me dije seguro de mí mismo**

 **Iba caminando, en busca de un lugar solo para poder escuchar mis pensamientos, pero con eso de que todos estaban en recreo no era posible encontrar un lugar solo, decidí ir a mi salón, ya que para esa hora nadie estaba ahí metido, de la nada empieza a vibrar mi celular, miro la pantalla… Era Itachi  
-*¿Itachi? ¿Qué querrá? ¿Sera algo sobre mi hermana?*- No lo pensé dos veces y decido contestar-¿Itachi? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ganaste el caso?-Dije invadido de nerviosismo  
-¡Ganamos Sasuke! ¡Ganamos!-Dijo muy emocionado-Nuestra hermana regresara con nosotros Sasuke  
-¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo la veré?-Dije muy entusiasmado  
-Bueno…-Suspira para tranquilizarse un poco-Lo que sucede es que los señores esos no le han dicho y les di tiempo para que le dieran la noticia, pero la tendremos en casa en 3 días por lo menos  
-¡Genial!-Me acorde cuando estábamos pequeños los tres-Al fin todo volverá a ser como antes  
-Lo sé, al fin podremos ser felices Sasuke**

 **Escuche tocar la campana, era tiempo de despedirme de Itachi, él comprendió y dijo que me diría con más calma lo que sucedió y lo que vamos a hacer cuando ella regresara, colgué y aguarde el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón.**

 **No dejaba de mirar el reloj, las horas se me hacían eternas, ya quería ver a Sakura.**

 **La hora paso, ya había llegado la hora de salir, salí corriendo al portón, no vi a Sakura, a decidí a esperarla. De un rato vi salir a Hinata junto con Sakura e Ino  
-Hola…-Dije incorporándome a mi estatura  
-Hola-Me dijo sonriendo nerviosa-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-Pregunto ansiosa  
-Ajam… Hola Sasuke-Me dijo Ino  
-Ah, hola Ino…-Vi a Hinata, ella me veía algo seria-Hola Hinata, ¿Pasa algo?  
-No, lo siento tengo que retirarme Sasuke, hasta luego Ino y Sakura-Dijo aún más seria de lo que era  
-¿Qué le pasara?-Dijo Ino-Bueno me voy con ella, hasta luego frente… hasta luego Sasuke  
-*¿Frente?* Hasta luego  
-Y bien…-Me dijo Sakura poco después de que se fue Ino-¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-Kun?  
-Calma Sakura-Chan-Dije sonriéndole-Nos quedamos en un tema en el jardín, ¿lo recuerdas?-Dije haciendo que se sonrojara  
-Amm…-Dijo nerviosa-No, no me acuerdo, amm…-Me decía mientras evitaba mis ojos-¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí y mucha, me gustaría ir a comer algo si no te importa Sasuke-Kun  
-Sakura, Sakura…-Dije moviendo mi cabeza en forma negativa-A pesar de lo poco que la conozco señorita, usted no sabe mentir-Dije riéndome de ella-Pero vamos a comer algo. **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Salimos de la escuela, el como todo buen caballero se llevó mi mochila, al llegar al auto me abrió la puerta del copiloto, el abrió la cajuela y ahí hecho las mochilas**

 **-¿No te importa que las allá echado atrás cierto?-Me dijo subiendo y poniendo las llaves  
-No, no… Ninguno-Dije sonriéndole  
-Y…-Me dijo mientras esencia el auto-¿Dónde desea ir a comer señorita?  
-No lo sé, mejor llévame tu a un lugar que conozcas que sirvan comida rica-Dije sin pensar en un solo lugar, solo quería estar con él  
-¿Te gusta la comida india?-Dijo alzando una ceja pero sin quitar la vista del camino  
-*¡Nooooo! Tiene mucho condimento y yo ¡odio el condimento!* Amm… si-Dije al notar que se había emocionado  
-Bien, conozco un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo-Me dijo alegre**

 **Llegamos hasta ahí, el abrió la puerta y me hizo una sella de que pasara primero, fuimos a una mesa alejada de todas las familias, al parecer era un privado. Sasuke pidió un platillo extraño, pero de seguro tenía algo que ver con mucho condimento, yo pedí algo que conocía, una ensalada con pollo a la plancha, rezaba porque no tuviera condimento. Antes de que llegara nuestra comida, nos pusimos a hablar de puras tonterías sin sentido alguno.**

 **Era ya un poco tarde, ya habíamos terminado de comer y decidimos irnos de ahí ya que ese lugar se llenaba de familias con muchos niños y eso nos desesperó. Íbamos caminando por la calle, cuando el me tomo de mi mano  
-Espera-Me dijo-En la escuela tu amiga interrumpió algo, ¿se te olvida?-Me dijo poniéndome enfrente de él, muy, pero muy cerca de él  
-Amm… hay que irnos Sasuke-Kun, mis padres me van a matar si no llego temprano-Dije evitando mirarlo a los ojos  
-Hay Sakura, no sabes mentir, por lo menos, conmigo no-Dijo algo picaron  
No digo nada y me separo de él, pero vuelve a tomarme de la mano sin lastimarme.**

* * *

 **De nuevo hubo arrimones, cada vez estamos más cerca de la** **acción...**

 **Del verdadero y puro SasuSaku *-***

 **Hay la verdad quien no quiera un amor como el de ellos dos, yo si quiero y me encantaría que pasara (Claro no si fuese mi hermano verdad), pero bueno eso solo existe en las historias y novelas o incluso en nuestra mente. Nadie en este mundo es perfecto...**

 **A excepcion de Sasuke-Kun *w* Él es perfecto en todo 3**

 **Siii, estoy enamorada ja x3**

 **Es un lindo sentimiento, claro si es correspondido verdad**

 **Bueno sin nada más que agregar me despido y tratare de subir el capitulo XVI ,as de rato si es que no estoy ocupada o tengo que salir**

 **Hasta al rato criaturas**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Sin nada que decir, los dejo leer**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XVI**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-*Bien Sasuke, esta es la oportunidad que tanto habías esperado*-Dije agarrando a Sakura y acercándola hacia a mí**

 **-Amm… hay que irnos Sasuke-Kun, mis padres me van a matar si no llego temprano-Dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos  
-Hay Sakura, no sabes mentir, por lo menos, conmigo no-Dije alzando mi ceja  
No me dice nada y se separa de mí, pero vuelvo a tomarme de su brazo sin lastimarme.  
-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me dice algo alertada  
No le dice caso, la acerque más a mí, hasta donde topara su cuerpo con él mío  
-Sa…Sasuke-Kun…**

 **No pude resistir más, la ocasión era perfecta, el atardecer iluminaba el cielo con sus colores perfectos, la luna se asomaba y el sol se escondía.**

 **-*No puedo resistirlo más, necesito…*-**

 **Podría sentir la respiración agitada de Sakura, podría percibir su suave perfume ya que la brisa me lo permitía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora… No aguante y roce mis labios con los suyos, al principio pensé que hacia mal pero al quererme separar de ella no me lo permitió, nos besamos como una pareja de casados lo aria**

 **-*¿Lo deseaba ella igual que yo?*-**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **No deje que se separara, en verdad deseaba ese beso desde que lo conocí, una nueva sensación recorría mi cuerpo, una sensación que no quería dejar de sentir.  
Después de unos minutos que para mí fueron horas, nos separamos por falta de aire  
-Pe…Perdón Sakura-Se disculpó, parecía un tomate  
-No… no te disculpes, la culpa fue mía-Acache la cabeza, no pude ver su reacción**

 **Me abrazo, el abrazo era perfecto tanto que podría escuchar su corazón, estaba algo agitado**

 **-Sakura…- Me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-*¿Acabo de escuchar bien?* Sa… Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Qué dices Sakura-Chan?-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos  
-¡Claro que si Sasuke-Kun! **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Ya habían pasado los 3 días que le había dado Itachi a Kizachi y a Mebuki, ya había llegado el momento de volver a ver a mi hermana de unos 14 años  
-*Creo que se llevaría bien con Sakura*-Reí al notar que las dos se llamaban del mismo modo y tenían casi la misma edad**

 **No debí de haberlo hecho, eso destruiría todo en mi estúpida vida.**

 **Narra Kizachi:**

 **Faltaba solo un día, había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Sakura. Era un sábado por la noche, ella estaba arriba  
-Sakura…-Dijo Mebuki en el primer escalón de la escalera  
-¿Sí?-Contesto ella abriendo su puerta  
-¿Puedes bajar un momento por favor?**

 **Ella no respondió pero bajo, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver nuestro rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo algo preocupada  
-Hija-Empezó Mebuki-Hay algo que querremos decirte  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede mamá?  
-Hija…-Empieza a llorar Mebuki  
-¿Papá?-Me dijo cuando su madre no pudo responderle  
Pude sentir como un nudo en mi garganta se me hacía  
-Sakura… Se supone que este momento nunca llegaría, pero desafortunadamente cometimos un error al no irnos de aquí e irnos a China…-Empecé pero el rostro de Sakura me hacía entender que ella no comprendía nada-Tu… no eres… nuestra hija, no de sangre-Dije finalmente**

 **Mebuki al escuchar eso soltó un llanto desesperado, el rostro de Sakura mostraba miedo, tristeza.**

 **-Tu verdadera familia vendrá por ti mañana-Dije con la miraba baja, sin poderla ver a los ojos  
-No, eso no es cierto…-Empezó a llorar-Ustedes son mis padres, solo los tengo a ustedes, eso… ¡es una vil mentira!-Ella cae al suelo apoyada en sus rodillas  
-Sakura…-Dice Mebuki al notar lo que paso con ella-Lo siento mi vida, pero es verdad, nosotros te adoptamos hace ya mucho tiempo, pero al llegar a esta casa tuviste un accidente con esas escaleras y caíste y te pegaste fuertemente en tu cabeza, eras una niña entonces…  
-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde qué edad me a… adoptaron?-Interrumpió Sakura  
-Apenas ibas a cumplir 11 años, hablamos de hace ya 5 años-Dije poniendo a Mebuki de pie  
-Tuvieron 5 años para decirme que yo no era su hija… el tiempo suficiente para decirme que tenía a un familiar, que era adoptada, y me lo dicen así como si nada un estúpido día antes de que me vaya con mi verdadera familia… ¿Qué… que clase de personas son?... Son dos verdaderos monstros…-Dijo poniéndose de pie, llorando va hacia su cuarto. **

**Narra Itachi:**

 **Era el día, tenía que ir por mi pequeña hermana a la casa de Kizachi y Mebuki, Sasuke no me podría acompañar ya que tenía entrenamiento y no podría dejarlo. Llegue a la casa, me esperaban a fuera Kizachi y Mebuki  
-Buenos días Itachi-Me saludo Mebuki con frialdad-¿Ya estas contento con tu trofeo?  
-Perdón Itachi, no sabe lo que dice-La defendió Kizachi  
-Descuida-Dije amable-¿Y dónde está mi hermana?  
-Está en su cuarto, arreglando sus cosas  
-Bien la esperare aquí-Dije tomando asiendo en la sala **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Estaba haciendo mis maletas para irme con no sé quién de mi supuesta familia, oí una voz diferente**

 **-*Ya han llegado por mi*-Dije**

 **Tome mi maleta, pesaba un montón, baje poco a poco las escaleras, vi a alguien sentado en el sofá**

 **-Sakura…-Me dijo mi padre, si aunque sé que no lo sé sigue siendo mi padre-Él es tu hermano… Itachi Uchiha  
-*¿Uchiha?*-Me desconcerté al escuchar ese apellido  
-Hola Sakurita, sé que no me recuerdas por tu accidente, pero tu… estas igualita a cuando estabas pequeña-Me dijo amablemente  
-¿Así que ya sabe que no recuerdo nada?-Dije mirando a mis padres  
-Sí, Kizachi y Mebuki me lo contaron  
-Entonces, ¿no le molestara si le hablo en segunda persona?  
-Claro que no, sé que tomara tiempo pero te acostumbraras luego**

 **No dijimos nada más, Itachi, mi hermano tomo las maletas y las subió a su auto, me despedí de mis padres y subí a ese auto desconocido, en todo el camino íbamos callados, era un silencio incómodo. Al notar que íbamos a la Aldea, me emocione, pues al parecer viviría cerca donde estaba mi escuela  
-¿Conoces aquí Sakurita?-Me dijo Itachi  
-Sí, aquí vengo a la secundaria-Dije un poco alegre  
-Oh bueno, entonces eso no será problema para ti, ya que sabes andar en estos rumbos**

 **No dijimos nada más, llegamos a una casa un poco menos lujosa en la que vivía antes, pero era linda y eso era lo que me importaba, al salir del auto pude notar que había niños pequeños jugando por toda la calle, eso era algo lindo ya que en mi antigua casa no había niños afuera, ahí todo era aburrido**

 **-Oh se me había olvidado Sakurita…-Me dijo antes de entrar a la casa-Tienes otro hermano mayor, bueno yo soy el mayor de los dos, él te gana por solo 2 años, él siempre te extrañaba y siempre me decía que te buscara-Dijo cambiando su cara contenta a triste-Pero…-Cambio de nuevo su rostro-¡Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa ahora!**

* * *

 **Ya se sabe la verdad, casi lloro con este capitulo, espero que valga la pena que lo lean y que le guste**

 **Pobre de Sasuke-Kun, su kokoro se destruirá todito:C**

 **Al rato subiré el capitulo siguiente, ya que apenas lo estoy empezando, creo que a partir de ahora haré los capítulos más largos para que tengas un buen rato de entretimiento:3**

 **Hasta más al rato criaturas, me ire a limpiar mis mocos xD Ok no, hasta más tarde 3**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Ya se estaba tornando un poco flojo, así que decidí que ya crecieran Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Chan**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **A leer criaturas x3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XVII**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **No había sabido nada de Sakura, no me contestaba mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, estaba preocupado por ella, pero estaba más emocionado al saber que por fin vería a mi hermanita.**

 **Llegue del entrenamiento, no vi el carro de Itachi, así que eso significaba que aún estaba en casa de Kizachi. Entre rápido a la casa, me metí a bañar, arregle mi cuarto y me puse mi mejor ropa. Eran las 3 de la tarde y nada que aparecían Itachi y mi hermana, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que vinieran, pero regresaron a mi cuando escuche el carro de Itachi estacionarse  
-*¡Ya llegaron!*-Dije alegre y saliendo corriendo por el regalo de mi hermana, me dirigí a la puerta**

 **Esta se abre, Itachi entra y me mira alegre**

 **-Aquí esta nuestra hermana Sasuke-Abre más la puerta-¡Pasa Sakurita!**

 **Ella pasa, esto parecía una broma, era la Sakura que yo conocí en la escuela, aquella Sakura que había besado. Mi mundo se vino abajo, no aguante y empecé a llorar**

 **-¿Sasuke estas bien?-Me pregunto Itachi  
-Sí, es solo que… Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermana Itachi  
-Sasuke-Kun-Dice Sakura al verme como estaba  
-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Itachi**

 **No sabía que decirle mi garganta estaba cerrada con un nudo de los diez mil demonios**

 **-Si…-Dijo Sakura-Él era amigo de una compañera de la escuela-Mintió**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Itachi abrió la puerta, entro primero, oí que hablaba con alguien, la puerta estaba entrecerrada y no me decidía a entrar si no me lo indicaba él**

 **-Aquí esta nuestra hermana Sasuke-Abre más la puerta-¡Pasa Sakurita!-Me dijo, no quería mirar a nadie, solo agache mi cabeza para saludar, solo podría ver sus pies**

 **Llevaba unos zapatos limpios, un pantalón de vestir negro y no podría ver de su cintura para arriba, de repente oigo un llanto**

 **-¿Sasuke estas bien?-Pregunto Itachi  
-*¿Sasuke?*-  
-Sí, es solo que… Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermana Itachi  
-Sasuke-Kun-Alzando mi cabeza, no podría creer que era él  
-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Itachi algo enredado por la situación**

 **No dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no respondía la pregunta de Itachi y decidí actuar**

 **-Si…-Dije dejando de ponerle atención a Sasuke-Él era amigo de una compañera de la escuela-Mentí  
-¿Y cómo no te diste cuenta de que era nuestra hermana Sasuke?-Le dice con algo de enojo en esa pregunta  
-¡Era un niño cuando la deje de ver Itachi!-Dijo Sasuke, secándose las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas**

 **Paso una hora, Itachi nos había preparado una comida espectacular, pero tanto como Sasuke y yo no teníamos hambre, si tomaba algo se me hacía amargo**

 **-Te… te compre algo Sakura-Dijo al fin Sasuke-Es… espero y te guste mucho-En la mesa acerca a mí una pequeña bolsita de regalo  
-Gracias, no debiste molestarte-Dije tomando la bolsa  
-¡Hay que lindos!-Dijo Itachi-Hace mucho que soñaba con esto y ahora tengo a mis dos hermanitos junto a mí-Dijo mientras se dirigía a mí y me abrazaba  
-Yo… no me siento bien-Dijo Sasuke alzándose de la mesa-Perdón Sakura, Itachi-No dijo más y se retiró **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Pasaron los años, ya Sakura tenía 19 años, Itachi apenas había cumplido los 29, si ya estaba viejo y yo 21, todo en mi vida había cambiado por completo, decidí no hablar con Sakura si no estuviera Itachi a un lado de nosotros, me hice distante con ella, al igual que lo hacía con Itachi**

 **-*Es lo mejor para todos*-**

 **Como estaba a punto de salir de la universidad, había decidido buscar trabajo, pero Itachi estaba indispuesto a que yo trabajara en otra parte que no fuese con él en su empresa**

 **-Lo siento Itachi, no quiero depender de ti-Dije hablando con él a solas en su despacho de la casa-Quiero trabajar de verdad, que me gane el respeto de las personas por mi trabajo no por el maldito apellido  
-¿Trabajo de verdad? ¿Acaso crees que nuestra empresa no trabaja de verdad, que es un juego?-Dijo alzando la voz  
-Itachi…-Suspiro-No me refería a eso, sino que quiero trabajar en donde me especializo, por eso es que estoy estudiando ¿no?**

 **No dijo nada, solo fruncía el sello cada vez que de mi boca salía una palabra**

 **-¡No! Y ya dije Sasuke, tú debes trabajar conmigo, a lado de tu hermano, además Sakura también va a entrar en nuestro trabajo, claro ella de abogada y tú en ingeniero en sistemas, entiéndelo por favor Sasuke  
-¡No, tu entiéndeme a mí Itachi!-Dije alzando la voz mientras me ponía de pie-¡No quiero y esa es mi decisión final!**

 **Alguien abre la puerta, esa fragancia se me hacía conocida, era Sakura que ya había llegado a la casa**

 **-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Dijo alzando una ceja  
-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco  
-¡Sasuke!-Me reprime Itachi-No te refieras así a Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa de tus malas decisiones  
-¿Malas decisiones? No Itachi, es la mejor y así no toparme con personas desagradables-Dije mirando a Sakura**

 **No me quede ahí para averiguar su expresión**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Me grita Itachi-¡No hemos terminado de hablar, regresa acá enseguida!**

 **No obedecí, no lo aria mientras estuviera Sakura ahí.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Desde que había llegado a esa casa las cosas dieron un giro tan inesperado, Sasuke se había hecho una ser sin corazón, amargado y no deseaba hablarme si no estuviese Itachi con nosotros, me trataba como si no fuese nada de él, como si me odiara. Ya había entrado a la universidad, iba en la misma que Sasuke, pero siempre que me lo topaba me ponía los ojos en blanco y me daba la vuelta, él ya estaba a punto de terminar su carrera, estaba estudiando para ingeniero en sistemas, yo apenas cruzaba el segundo año, me había decidido por estudiar derechos.**

 **Después de un largo día, llegue a casa, escuche fritos en el despacho de Itachi, eso no era bueno entre ellos dos, tal vez Sasuke no le contaba muchas cosas y le hacía caras siempre que le daba la contra a él pero de ahí de gritar era mucho, entre.**

 **-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Dije alzando una ceja  
-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-Me dijo Sasuke poniéndome los ojos en blanco como era su costumbre al verme  
-¡Sasuke!-Le grita Itachi-No te refieras así a Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa de tus malas decisiones  
-¿Malas decisiones? No Itachi, es la mejor y así no toparme con personas desagradables-Dijo mirándome, mirándome con mucho odio y desprecio  
-¡Sasuke!-Le grita Itachi poniéndose en la puerta de su despacho-¡No hemos terminado de hablar, regresa acá enseguida!**

 **Él no lo hizo, nunca le hacía caso mientras yo me encontraba con él. Sasuke subió a su cuarto y yo me quede con Itachi en su despacho**

 **-Perdónalo Sakurita, sabes que no es tu culpa-Dijo Itachi disculpándose por Sasuke  
-Descuida Itachi-Dije tomando asiento-¿Por qué peleaban si se puede saber?  
-Lo mismo-Dije serio  
-¿A lo mismo te refieres a que no quiere trabajar en la empresa?-Dije ignorantemente  
-Así es, él no quiere por más que le doy un buen puesto como jefe de sistemas, pero no quiere. Deberías hablar con él Sakurita, convencerlo de que trabaje con nosotros  
-¿Yo? ¿Hablar con él?-Dije algo asombrada con lo que me había dicho, Itachi sabía que no nos llevábamos bien Sasuke y yo, pero aquello que acababa de decir casi me termina por matar  
-Sí, sé que suena raro ya que ustedes no se han sabido llevar bien, pero recuerda cuando eran pequeños, él hasta se quería casar contigo-Sale una pequeña risa burlona  
-Ni me lo recuerdes-Dije poniéndome roja-Además eso fue hace mucho tiempo Itachi, Sasuke no me quiere ni ver en pintura  
-Lo sé, pero eres buena convencido gente, sé que lograras convencer a la roca de Sasuke-Me dice mientras me guille un ojos en tono de burla **

**Narra Itachi:**

 **Sé que lo que le había pedido a Sakura-Chan era malo, muy malo, pues aún tengo presente aquel día en el que Sakura había llegado a casa, él empezó a ser más frio cada día, algo me ocultaban y más Sasuke, ya que después de muchos meses ya lo conocía a la perfección, antes hablaba de una chava que lo traía loco, pero, desde que llego Sakura, dejo de hablar de ella, algo así como si  
-*Sakura, nuestra hermana, fuese aquella muchacha que lo traía loco*-**

 **Sakura se había ido de mi despacho, me quede pensando en eso**

 **-No, Sasuke no pudo haberse enamorado de nuestra hermana, no pudo haber cumplido lo que dijo cuando era un pequeño niño pañaludo, él sabe que eso están mal que va en contra de todo, yo soy el que esta imaginando cuentos que no vienen ni al caso-Me dije a mi mismo regalándome una pequeña risa, una como si estuviera loquito**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, me e tardado porque como ya les había dicho quería que estuviera un poquito más largo que los anteriores, pero creo que sigue igual xD**

 **Les confieso que en este capitulo ya quería poner lemon, pero como era raro de un muchacho de 16 tuviera relaciones con una niña de 14 años ¿no? Así que tome la decisión de que crecieran y acelerar un poco la historia ya que se estaba tornando un poco aburrida a mi parecer**

 **En unos capítulos más ya habrá lemon, se los juro, es que también hay que poner arrimones ya que Sesuke-Kun se a hecho algo frió, pero no se preocupen Sakura-Chan se encargara de quitar ese mal carácter que tiene ahora él**

 **Como le dije a mi prima se los digo a ustedes:**

 **¡Habra mucho, pero mucho, pero mucho lemon!**

 **Sin más que decir ni comentar me despido y así seguir con el siguiente capitulo y poderlo subir más al rato o mañana si es que puedo**

 **Que tengan una linda tarde soleada y báñense porque aquí hace mucho calor criaturas del señorrr:C**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Perdón por la tardanza criaturas, siempre si me ocupe en la tarde y ya no pude subirlo**

 **Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XVIII**

* * *

 **Narra Kizachi:**

 **Sakura era tan buena que convenció a Itachi de poder vernos todos los fines de semana, o cuando ella quisiera. Mebuki le había agarrado mucho cariño y Sakura a ella, nunca nos dejó de decir papás pues había crecido con esa idea y seguirá con ella a pesar de que no es nuestra hija de sangre.**

 **Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura estudiaba derechos, pero había algo que nos desconcertaba, ella se parecía demasiado a Mebuki cuando tenía la misma edad que Sakura**

 **-Eso es imposible Mebuki, ella no es de nuestra sangre, es hija de Mikato y de Fugaku Uchiha-Dije pensando en que eso era bastante claro-Solo que quieres ver lo que a ti te conviene mujer, solo le encuentras parecido porque crecía a nuestro lado pero no es nuestra hija Mebuki  
-¡No!-Dijo parándose de la mesa-No es así, tengo una foto a la edad de Sakura y se parece mucho a mí Kizachi-Me dijo mostrándome una foto antigua**

 **El parecido era increíble, la misma mirada, la misma cara cálida, sin un solo rasgo de acné, la misma forma de sonreír…**

 **-¡Esto es una broma verdad!-Dije sin poder crearlo aun  
-¿Hay que hacer una prueba de ADN Kizachi, necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber que Sakura es nuestra verdadera hija… aquella que…-La interrumpo  
-Aquella que se la robaron y nuca supimos de ella hasta ahora-Dije decidido a hacer la prueba**

 **Íbamos a conseguir una muestra del cabello de Sakura esa misma tarde, ya que ella tenía un problema entre Sasuke que no podría contarle a nadie más que a nosotros**

 **-¡Sakura!-Dijo Mebuki muy alegre-Pasa hija, pasa  
-Hola papá-Me dice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios  
-¿De que necesitas hablar Sakura?-Dije directamente  
-Bueno…-Suspiro-Lo que pasa es que… Sasuke no quiere trabajar en la empresa de Itachi y se enojaron, hasta alzaron la voz, cosa que nunca había hecho  
-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudemos Sakura-Dijo Mebuki atrás de ella, tomando la prueba que necesitábamos  
-Que me den un consejo para poder convencerlo de que trabaje con Itachi**

 **Mebuki me hizo una seña de que ya tenía cabello de ella suficiente para hacer la prueba. Le dimos el consejo a Sakura y ella lo tomo y se retiró de la casa, esa misma noche fuimos a que los analizaran junto con el cabello de Mebuki**

 **-¿A qué hora tendrán la prueba de ADN?-Dijo Mebuki muy nerviosa  
-Mañana mismo la tendremos señora, puede pasar por ella a partir de las 7 de la mañana-Nos dijo amablemente el ayudante del doctor **

**Narra Itachi:**

 **Estaba en mi trabajo, cuando Temarí, mi secretaria entra  
-Perdone señor, lo buscan-Me dijo aun sin entrar  
-Pasa-Le dije, ella obedeció de inmediato-¿Quién me busca?  
-Los señores Haruno, ¿los paso?  
-*¿Ahora que querrán?* Si, hazlos pasar por favor Temarí-Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiro**

 **Después de que se fuera Temarí, entran, lo más curioso de todo es que llevaban con ellos un sobre**

 **-¿Qué necesitan Kizachi?-Dije directamente  
-Necesitamos hablar sobre Sakura  
-¿Creí que ese tema ya estaba resuelto?-Dije poniéndome de pie y apoyándome en mi escritorio  
-No es así…-Me dijo Mebuki, ella pone a mi alcance aquel sobre extraño  
-¿Qué es esto?-Dije tomándolo  
-Es una prueba de ADN**

 **No pregunte, ya me suponía de quien era, no dude en abrirlo y ver, había una pequeña tabla, no entendía nada de eso y me fui directo a donde decía la interpretación de eso:**

 _Prueba de paternidad:_

 _Nombre del hijo/a: Sakura Uchiha_

 _Nombre del padre/madre: Mebuki Haruno_

 _Interpretación:_

 _Probabilidad de Paternidad: 99.9999%_

 **-No… lo puedo creer-Dije sin dejar de leer aquel papel que no comprendía mucho-Me están tomando el pelo, Sakura es mi hermana, mi mamá la llevo en su panza por 9 meses, Sasuke y yo fuimos testigo  
-Lo mismo pensamos, pero al parecer nos engañaron Itachi-Dijo Mebuki  
-Se quién puede aclarar todo esto**

 **Me levante y fui directo al teléfono de mi oficina**

 **-Temarí… Podrías llamar a Kakashi Hatake-Dije amablemente  
-Claro señor-Escuche del otro lado-Ahorita se lo comunico-colgó**

 **Espere que ella lo comunicara, paso de 5 minutos recibí respuesta de Temarí**

 **-Señor, Kakashi Hatake lo espera en el 2-Dijo amablemente  
-Gracias-Dije después colgué su línea y marque la que Kakashi  
-Baya hasta que te dignas a llamarme Itachi-Dijo Kakashi nada sorprendido de mi llamaba-¿A qué se debe ese honor?  
-¿Tú sabias que Sakura no era nuestra hermana?-Dije sin pensarlo dos veces**

 **Del otro lado no se oye respuesta alguna, en un principio pensé que se había cortado la llamada, pero escuche un pequeño suspiro**

 **-Esto no se debe de contestar por teléfono Itachi-Me dijo serio, dejando a un lado su todo burlo de hace unos instantes-¿Estás en tu oficina verdad? Iré en un momento, no estoy tan lejos-Colgó**

 **Kakashi llego lo más rápido que pudo, entro deprisa a mi oficina**

 **-Lo siento señor, le dije que no po…-La interrumpí con mi mano en señal de alto  
-No importa, lo esperábamos, gracias Temarí  
-Kizachi, Mebuki-Dije tratando de presentarlos-Él es Kakashi Hatake, él fue muy amigo de mis padres  
-Bien… a lo que viene-Dijo Kakashi-Yo si sabía que Sakura no es hija de Mikato y de Fugaku Uchiha-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus pies-Sakura llego a ellos después de perder al bebé que en verdad esperaban, aquel que vieron crecer en la pansa de su mamá Itachi, pero al nacer el bebé nació muerto… Estaban desechos, pero de un momento tu papá Itachi llego con una enfermera que le había dicho que ella tenía una pequeña que había encontrado en un basurero y que buscaban a unos padres que la supieran cuidar, al parecer Fugaku adopto esa niña, o mejor dicho hizo creer que ella era su hija, nunca supimos nada de los verdaderos padres, hasta que Kizachi le comento sobre su bebé perdida, ahí él me dijo que había hecho una prueba de ADN, donde salía positivo pero no quería perder a su familia ya que la niña cumpliría ya 2 años con ellos, no supe que hacer cuando tus padres murieron, Shisui y Madora los quisieron tanto que no pude decir la verdad hasta ahora-Finalizo**

 **Convencí a Kizachi de que aún no dijeran nada ya que Sakura estaba un poco estresada por su examen, pero en realidad no era eso lo que yo quería, no quería que se llevara a mi hermana de nuevo. Ellos aceptaron, no iban a decir nada mientras yo permitirá que ellos la pudieran ver.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Estaba a punto de salir cuando me encuentro con Sakura en las escaleras  
-*Se ve tan hermosa como siempre*-  
-Hola Sasuke-Kun, ¿Podemos hablar?-Me dijo y me hizo volver al mundo real-¿O saldrás?  
-¿Qué necesitas Sakura?-Dije mientras miraba si estaba Itachi rondando por ahí  
-Si… buscas a Itachi, él salió-Me dijo Sakura, di una sonrisa de lado y la hice a Sakura a un lado-¡No te vayas por favor Sasuke-Kun!-Me grito detrás de mí-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo tomándome de la muñeca  
-*Sakura, no quiero irme, quiero besarte, quiero hacerte mía, quiero ser el primero en tu vida y el ultimo*-**

 **Sin darme cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de ella, podría sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello, ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla, agache mi cabeza, la mire a los ojos pude notar que estaba sonrojada, pude ver en sus ojos que deseaba también que la besara.**

 **-¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura?-Dije reaccionando y volviendo a mi postura fría y me aleje de ella  
-So… sobre lo… la empresa de Itachi  
-¡No quiero hablar de eso!  
-Escúchame por favor, no te vayas sin hacerlo-Me suplico ella**

 **Al escuchar cómo me suplicaba me doblegue un poco, volví a acercarme pero esta vez me fui directo a sus labios, abrí mis ojos y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, parecía un tomate, no lo digo porque me gusten los tomates, a ella se le veía mucho mejor ese color, mis manos rabeaban su cintura y sus brazos. Nos separamos, no porque ya no queríamos besarnos, sino por falta de aire, sin separarme de ella, la mire a los ojos**

 **-Sa… Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo sonrojada, podía sentir como temblaba su labio inferior  
-Yo… Lo siento Sakura-Me aleje y la solté, estaba dispuesto a irme de ese lugar, pero mis pies seguían ahí, inmóviles-Fue mi culpa-Volví a decir**

* * *

 **Esto es todo por el día de hoy, mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo**

 **Buenas noches criaturas del señorx3**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Ya estoy de vuelta criaturas x3**

 **Les pido una disculpa por no haber subido capitulo ayer, pero fui a visitar a las que me han apoyado (o la que me ha apoyado) y hablamos sobre muchas cosas de la historia (la verdad ella o ellas me han ayudado sobre la historia como eh dicho) Lo hiba a subir ya en la noche pero me puse mal de mi estomago y ya de plano no aguante y me quede dormida :C ¡Odio estar enferma y más en vacaciones!**

 **Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer el siguiente capitulo**

 **A leer se a dicho:3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XIX**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Sasuke me había besado una vez más, siendo sincera yo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo más preocupante era que Sasuke ya no quisiera volver a verme**

 **-*¿Y si se va de la casa?*-  
-Yo, lo siento Sakura, me, me voy a mi cuarto-Me dijo algo nervioso  
-¿Pero no ibas a salir Sasuke-Kun?-Pregunte para cambiar de tema y que se quedara a mi lado  
-No, yo…-Se sobo su nuca-Yo, le hablare a Naruto de que no puedo ir**

 **Sasuke iba de reversa, termino por romper una lámpara que estaba en una mesita, roto sobre sus talones y subió en seguida las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Susurre recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que estaban tirados por todos lados**

 **Quería ir a verlo, se lo mal que lo ponía todo esto, mucho más que a mí, subí sin pensarlo dos veces, se podía escuchar los pasos desesperados de él, toque la puerta con delicadeza, escuche un gran golpe en la pared.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun ¿Estas bien?-Dije algo preocupada  
¡Lárgate de aquí!-Me grito-¡No quiero verte!  
-Por favor, sal de ahí, tenemos que hablar Sasuke-Kun  
-No hay nada de qué hablar, vete-Dijo más tranquilo  
-Si lo hay Sasuke-Kun  
-¡Vete Sakura!-Dijo calmado  
-Sasuke-Kun hay que hablar, ya no puedo con todo esto, me está matando porque a pesar de que me tratas así yo…-Quería aguantar mis lágrimas pero salieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo-Yo te sigo amando**

 **Escuche unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo en la puerta, golpeo la puerta, hizo que diera un paso atrás pero no hizo que me fuera**

 **-Sakura…-Escucho, su voz estaba muy quebradiza, abrió la puerta muy lentamente-Pasa-Me dijo con la misma voz**

 **Sin pensarlo entre rápidamente, al entrar vi un gran hueco en la pared, mire la mano de Sasuke-Kun y esta le sangraba sin control**

 **-Sasuke-Kun déjame curarte-Dije tomando su mano  
-No-Dijo pero no quitaba su mano de la mía-Te deje entrar solo porque querías hablar  
-No es el mejor momento Sasuke-Kun, ahora déjame curarte**

 **No dijo nada pero me arrincono donde se encontraba aquel hueco**

 **-Te dije que quería hablar Sakura-Me dijo muy cerca de mí  
-Pero yo no quiero, menos estando así-Me negué e hice que retrocediera un poco  
-Pero yo sí-Volvió a arrinconarme-Dijiste que me amabas, tengo el saber ¿Por qué me amas?  
-Sasuke-Kun-Podría sentir como mis mejillas se ponían rojas**

 **Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos una vez más, él puso sus manos en la pared para evitar que saliera zafada de ahí, pero aunque no estuviera ahí yo no me iría de su lado**

 **-Déjame curarte y te diré todo-Dije poniéndole una condición, una muy fácil de cumplir  
-Hmp-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y bajando la mano de la pared**

 **Había dejado sangre en la pared, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba en esos momentos, me levante y de inmediato Sasuke-Kun me detuvo**

 **-¿A dónde vas?-Me dijo mientras su brazo evitaba que me fuera  
-Tranquilo, iré a tu baño a traer una toalla y agua limpia para curarte Sasuke-Kun-Dije sonriendo  
-Iré contigo**

 **No le dije nada, solo le sonreí y acaricie su rostro, su piel es suave, sin ninguna perfección; pude sentir como su mandíbula se aflojaba, siempre la apretaba cuando algo lo molestaba.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Acompañe a Sakura asía el baño, podía notar su preocupación en su rostro a pesar de que lo quería ocultar con una sonrisa falsa**

 **-Y bien…-Dije mientras ella me limpiaba la herida-¿No me dirás porque me amas?  
-No sabría decirte Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo sin mirarme  
-Sakura… Sé cuándo me mientes-Le dije mientras con mi otra mano sana tome su quijada para que volteara a verme, cuando lo hice sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-Evitas mirar directamente a los ojos y cambias el tema rápidamente-Dije sin quitar mi mano de ella y mirándola a los ojos  
-Te amo…-Todo su rostro se tornó rojo-Te amo y tú no te habías dado cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti si no fuese por lo que te dije… Quiero que seas el primero y el único en mi vida-Dejo de verme y cubrió mi mano con una venda  
-Yo…-Dije quitando mi mano ya curada-Yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, y es por eso que me hacia el frio cuando lo único que quería era besarte y…-Fui interrumpido por mi celular-Tengo que contestar-Dije poniendo una excusa**

 **Salí del baño, dejando a Sakura ahí sentada, tome el celular, me sorprendió ver quién era el que llamaba.**

 **-¿Bueno?-Escuche del otro lado-¿Sasuke-Kun?-Era Hinata  
-¿Si Hinata?-Dije mientras me volteaba en mis talones dándole la espalda a una ventana que daba a la calle, mire a Sakura parada en la puerta del baño, su mirada se miraba enojo  
-¿Estas ocupado?... Bueno es que te quería invitar a una fiesta que será esta noche  
-¿A qué hora Hinata?-Dije sin quitarle la vista a Sakura, ella puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de nuevo al baño, oí como se abría la llave, al parecer se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos  
-A las 9  
-Ahí estaré, amm…-Dije volviendo a ver hacia la ventana que daba a la calle-¿Puedo llevar a Sakura?  
-¡Claro! Ella también está invitada Sasuke-Kun**

 **Quede de verme con Hinata a las 9, volví a voltear, Sakura estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto, camine rápidamente para detenerla**

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura?-Dije cerrando la puerta y arrinconándola a ella de espaldas-Tu no te iras de aquí-Dije hablándole al oído, pude notar como su piel se ponía chinita-Vendrás conmigo a una fiesta, te espero en una hora en mi auto Sakura-Chan-Me acerque a ella, tanto como nuestros cuerpos se rosaron, tanto como mi parte estaba cerca de la de ella.**

 **Narra Hinata:**

 **Llegaron las 9 de la noche, todos mis invitados, excepto Sasuke-Kun y su hermana  
-*¿Por qué siempre la trata mal y siempre la quiere cerca de él?*-Me pregunte  
-¡Hey tranquila! Él vendrá, siempre lo hace tratándose de ti Hinata-Me dijo Nejí  
-¿De qué hablas Nejí?  
-Hay Hinata, Sasuke no tiene novia, él es mi mejor amigo y sonara raro que lo diga pero es muy guapo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras tú?  
-No… no entiendo de lo que me estás hablando Nejí-Me hice la tonta**

 **La verdad es que si me gustaba Sasuke-Kun, a él nunca lo había visto con una novia, y no era porque era feo, todo lo contrario, tenía filas y filas de muchachas de tras de él pero no les hacía caso con la excusa de que no eran las indicadas, ¿pero quién se fijaría en la hermana de su mejor amigo? Sasuke no era como los demás, además nunca ha mostrado ni un interés en mí.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Por un momento creí que Sasuke-Kun me haría suya en ese momento, no lo voy a negar, quería que me hiciera suya.**

 **Sasuke-Kun se alejó de mí, se metió al baño, pero antes de hacer se asomó a la puerta**

 **-Ponte linda, no tanto porque…-Se calla-Porque ya lo estas-Me dijo sonrojado**

 **No dije nada, asentí con la cabeza y me retire de su cuarto antes de que me derritiera y me desmayara. Me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme linda para él, me decidí por un vestido corto, pero no mostraba más de lo necesario color azul marino, me maquille levemente. Mire la hora, era exactamente las 9, mire la ventana que daba a la cochera, Sasuke-Kun estaba apenas sacando el auto. Baje enseguida. Cuando llegue hasta donde se encontraba lo mire, traía un pantalón negro, su camisa blanca, su chaleco también negro y la corbata del mismo color algo floja.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Tenía tantas ganas de fumar, pero sé que Sakura me reprocharía por ello, ella no sabía que después de solo jugar con los cigarros había agarrado el vicio, después de que Naruto prendió uno "accidentalmente" según él y yo lo tenía en mi boca, en ese entonces ya tenía 19**

 **-*Tienes que controlar esos nervios Sasuke, ella es solo tu hermana*-**

 **Prendí el auto, lo saque de la cochera y baje para esperar a Sakura, cuando lo hizo la mire, parecía una diosa, mejor dicho es una diosa, una diosa que me encantaría que fuese mía, solo mía.**

 **-¿Lista?-Dije incrédulamente  
-Sí y a ¿dónde iremos?  
-Ya te dije, a una fiesta-Dije mientras abría la puerta de ella**

 **Llegamos, en mi mente daba vueltas al pensar miles de cosas**

 **-*Vamos, date vuelta, llévala a pasear, bésala, hazla tuya, hazle el amor sin lastimarla. Vamos no seas cobarde, no la lleves a un lugar donde hay demasiadas personas, se romántico, se cómo nunca lo has hecho con otra persona, dile que se ve hermosa, que ese perfume que lleva siempre me vuelve loco… ¡Anda Sasuke díselo!*-**

 **Ya era tarde, ya me había aparcado en la casa de Hinata, ella me miraba algo extrañada**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte  
-Nada, es solo que…-Señala el volante-De repente empezaste a apretarlo y ya estamos en el estacionamiento y aun así no lo has soltado, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me dijo preocupada**

 **-*¡Demonio! Se dio cuenta* Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dije sonriéndole  
-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir a otro lado?-Me dijo aun sin quitarse el cinturón  
-*Vamos Sasuke, ella te está invitando a que le hagas el amor, te lo está pidiendo a gritos*-Me dije mordiéndome los labios y rezando porque algo en mí no se despertara al mirarla a ella-No, no, no podría hacerle eso a Hinata, ella es mi amiga y en verdad quiero apoyarla-Dije quitando apenas las manos del volante y bajándome de inmediato**

 **Corrí a abrirle la puerta, ella bajo delicadamente, yo puse mi mano para que se apoyara ya que aquellos tacones no le permitían caminar por el montón de piedras que había en el estacionamiento.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **La noche empezó normal, a excepción de que Sasuke-Kun había tomado un poco de más, no estaba borracho ni nada pero si había tomado de más. Estaba con mis amigos, de la nada se me pierde de vista, lo busque, estaba con Hinata, él tomaba su mano…**

 **-¡Buenas noches a todos!-Dijo Sasuke-Kun sin soltar a Hinata**

* * *

 **Tan, tan, tan...**

 **¿Que dira Sasuke-Kun ahora?**

 _Aviso sobre la historia:_

 _1.-_ **Yo pensaba en hacer lemon sobre solo los personajes principales, pero se me hizo algo flojo solo así, así que decidí hacer de todo un poco, habrá lemon en todas partes ;)**

 _2.-_ **También pensé en cambiar la dirección de las cosas y que Sasuke-Kun no se quedara con Sakura y que ella se enamorara de alguien más (eso lo decidiré yo más adelante)**

3.- **El día 23 de Julio (día del cumpleaños de Sasuke-Kun) He decidido subir 5 capítulos ( si es que me da tiempo de terminarlos todos) solo por ser su día x3**

 **Gracias y más de rato subiré el capitulo XX, prometo que habrá una sorpresa ahí ;)**

 **Sin más que agregar...**

 **Buenos días y espero que estén bien todos3**

 **¡Saludos a mi prima Diana! x3**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Vaya, vaya;)**

 **Ja buenas tardes criaturitas...**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo donde les prometí que habría una** **sorpresa (una pequeña sorpresa)**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XX**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-¡Buenas noches a todos!-Dije sin soltar a Hinata, vi un mesero traer dos copas de vino, las tome y le di una a Hinata-Me gustaría brindar por esta hermosa mujer, ¡salud!-Todos brindaron y tomar un poco de sus copas, yo me lo tome todo-Me gustaría decir una cosa más-Miro a Sakura, su rostro expresaba sorpresa, me incoó-Hinata… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
-Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo poniéndose roja-Yo… Si, si quiero**

 **Me acerque a ella, la bese, bese a otra mujer; sé que sonara raro que lo diga pero a mí me criaron con que si besaba o si tenía relaciones era porque lo ella era la indicada, pero en este caso a la que quería conmigo a mi lado era a mi hermana… Sakura.**

 **Nos separamos Hinata y yo, no porque no deseaba besarla, sino por falta de aire, note que estaba roja como un tomate.**

 **-Te… te quiero Hinata-Chan-Dije tocando su mejilla  
-Y yo a ti Sasuke-Kun, te quiero y demasiado **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo, Sasuke-Kun se le había declarado a Hinata enfrente de mil personas**

 **-*Deseo que seas feliz Sasuke-Kun*-**

 **Ya no podía aguantar más mis lágrimas, podía sentir como mi garganta se formaba un nudo, salí corriendo de ahí, llegue a uno de los jardines traseros, ahí había una fuente, ya no podía más y me solté a llorar desconsoladamente. De repente sentí una mirada detrás de mí**

 **-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntaba, era un voz de hombre, muy cálida  
-Si, si-Respondía aun sin voltear a verlo  
-Yo no opino lo mismo, vamos desahógate, te ara bien-Me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro**

 **Mire sobre mi hombro, él estaba agachado soportando su peso en las puntillas, me volteé para poder contemplarlo bien**

 **-Vamos, hay que limpiar esas lagrimas-Me dijo sacando un pañuelo de su traje-Bien, mucho mejor, y bien… ¿me contaras lo que te pasa?-Me dijo sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa-Oh… entiendo, soy un completo desconocido-Dijo parándose**

 **Me pare y me quite el montón de cabello que estaba en mi cara, él me miro, casi contemplando o horrorizado ya que mi maquillaje ha de estar corrido**

 **-Me llamo Sasorí Akasuna... y ¿tú eres?  
-Me llamo… Sakura Uchiha-Dije mientras extendía mi mano asía él  
-Es un gusto Sakura Uchiha-Él besa mi mano**

 **Sus labios eran tan cálidos como su voz, hizo estremecerme con tan solo tocarme un poco**

 **-Ahora si Sakura Uchiha… ¿me contaras lo que sucedió en esa fiesta que te hizo llorar así?**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-*Lo… lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero era por nuestro bien*-**

 **No me separe de Hinata ni un momento, pero tampoco deje de tomar. Estaba muy borracho, Hinata lo noto de inmediato**

 **-Vamos Sasuke-Kun, te llevare a una habitación para que puedas descansar-Me dijo haciendo que me apoyara en ella  
-No, no-Moví mi cabeza en negación-Mi hermana, ella no sabe cómo estoy, necesito llevarla a casa  
-Pero Sasuke-Kun, estas muy tomado  
-No, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y un café muy cargado-Dije poniéndome de pie-Si puedo caminar bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito un café, es todo-Dije amable**

 **Toque su mejilla, era tan suave, de la nada me dieron deseos de besarla y lo hice, no aguante el deseo de hacerlo**

 **-¿Vamos a la habitación?-Dije coqueto  
-Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo con los ojos abiertos como plato  
-Hinata-Chan…-Me acerque a ella un poco más-Quiero estar contigo-Le dije al oído**

 **Ella se estremeció totalmente y lo pude notar, me acerque más a ella hasta que mi miembro estuviera rosando su parte intima, está totalmente roja, pero no evitaba que me acercara más.**

 **-Hazme…-Jadea-Hazme tuya Sasuke-Kun**

 **Nos retiramos a una habitación no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Nos metimos, me percaté de que nadie nos viera, cerré la puerta con seguro. Mire a Hinata, ella se estaba quitando su vestido negro, dejándome contemplar su ropa interior, su piel desnuda hizo que algo dentro de mi apareciera, un ser pervertido…**

 **-¿Estas segura de que…  
-Si Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo acercándose a mí**

 **Solo sonreí, una sonrisa de lado, me acerque más a ella, la cargue y la apoye en una pared, empecé a besar su cuello, ella jadeaba, un jadeo excitante. Le quite su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos, avente el sostén sin mirar donde caía, ella me quito mi corbata, mi chaleco salió volando, me quito mi camisa, uno que otro botón se descoció, me quito el cinturón y los pantalones, dejándome en mis bóxer. Me aventó a la cama, le sonreí cuando se subió arriba de mí.**

 **-¿Dónde quedo la Hinata timida?-Dije riendo pervertidamente**

 **No me dijo nada y empezó a besarme, ella aún se encontraba con sus bragas, la tire a un lado de donde estaba yo acostado para luego yo subirme arriba de ella.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Me dice totalmente roja-Hazme tuya… ¿Qué esperas?**

 **Le quite las bragas delicadamente, luego reaccione**

 **-¡No tenemos protección!-Le dije separándome de ella  
-¿Eso importa?-Me dijo pervertidamente  
-Sí, y mucho, no quiero cometer un error  
-No te preocupes, lo que importa ahora es que me hagas…-Se acerca a mí-Tuya-me dice al oído, después se acostó y me dijo suavemente-Sasuke-Kun… Es mi primera vez**

 **Cuando me dijo eso me pare de nuevo**

 **-¿Estas segura que quieres que yo sea tu primera vez Hinata-Chan?  
-Completamente-Me dijo sonrojada**

 **No aguante más y me quite mis bóxer, metí dentro de ella mi miembro.**

 **Narra Hinata:**

 **Dolía, pero era un dolor placentero, él metía y sacaba su miembro muy despacio, procurando no lastimarme. Después de un cierto tiempo empezó a hacerlo más rápido.**

 **-Due… Duele-Dije en jadeos  
-¿Quieres que pare?-Me dijo deteniéndose  
-No…-Suspire**

 **Él siguió, ambos llegamos al orgasmo al poco tiempo, él se vino en mi estómago, algo nuevo en mí había cambiado por completo.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **La noche termino, la fiesta se había acabado, no encontraba a Sasuke**

 **-Nejí…-Le hable-¿Has visto a Sasuke?  
-No, ha de haber ido a un lugar con Hinata ya que desde hace horas la e estaba buscando y no la encuentro**

 **Le di las gracias, volví al jardín, ahí se encontraba aun Sasorí Akasuna, me decidí a ir con él y que Sasuke me encontrara a mí**

 **-Hey… hola de nuevo-Dijo contento Sasorí-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Solo tu compañía-Dije  
-Oh…-Me dijo algo nervioso**

 **Hablamos de un millón de cosas, de su familia, de la mía, el trabajo de él y al final hablamos de mí, sobre mis estudios, mis amigos, mi comida y un sinfín de cosas, de repente escuche que me llamaban…**

 **-¡Sakura Uchiha!-Me gritaron**

 **Volteé, era más ni menos que Sasuke, estaba parado en la puerta, nos miraba con enojo**

 **-*¿Estará enojado o estará tomado?*-  
-¡Vámonos!-Dijo frio sin caminar asía a mí**

 **Me despedí de Sasorí con un suave beso en la mejilla**

 **-Nos vemos Sasorí-Le dije al oído sonrojada  
-¿Él es tu novio o algo así?-Me dijo abrazándome, disimulando una despedida  
-¡No!-Le dije mientras me separe de él-Él no es nadie en mi vida  
-¿Entonces porque dejas que te trate así?  
-Porque es… mi hermano-Dije mirando sobre mi hombro**

 **Al hacerlo Sasuke se encontraba detrás de mí.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Salí de la habitación, Hinata se había quedado ahí no porque yo quisiera sino porque ella me lo había pedido, me fui a buscar a Sakura. Ella se encontraba con un tipo, si me puse celoso de inmediato, Sakura no era esa clase de chas que se desilusionaba fácilmente y se iba a buscar consuelo con alguien más, ella fue criada con las mismas ideas que yo.**

 **-*¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Si tú mismo terminaste por romper esas enseñanzas que tus padres, tus tutores y tu hermano te enseño, ¿Por qué ella no podría hacerlo?*-**

 **Me pare en la puerta, se veía tan feliz con aquel estúpido, no pude ocultar mi enojo más**

 **-¡Sakura Uchiha!-Grito desde la puerta, cruzados de brazos y una pierna también cruzada como flamenco**

 **Ella volteo a verme, su cara no reflejaba nada más que sorpresa al verme, no dijo nada y proseguí**

 **-¡Vámonos!-Dije frío sin deshacer mi postura, acache la cabeza pero con el ceño fruncido**

 **Se levantó de la fuente donde ambos estaban sentados y se despidió de aquel estúpido, imbécil, idiota…**

 **-Nos vemos Sasorí-Le dijo al oído, tratando de que yo no escuchara, pero lo hice  
-¿Él es tu novio o algo así?-Le pregunto él tan chismoso a ella, la abrazo disimulando una despedida que para nada era eso  
-¡No!-Le dijo Sakura mientras se separa de él-Él no es nadie en mi vida-Dijo, me pare en mi estatura, contra mi voluntad puse mis manos en puños, tenía tantas ganas de romperle toda la cara  
-¿Entonces porque dejas que te trate así?-Dijo aun murmurando supuestamente, camine hacia ellos  
-Porque es… mi hermano-Le contesto Sakura mirando sobre su hombro**

 **Cuando lo hizo se encontró con mi estúpida cara de celos y radia**

 **-Dije vámonos-Dije agarrando la mano de Sakura suavemente y al mismo tiempo aguantando mis ganas de no golpear a ese imbécil  
-Hey…-Dijo él-No la trates así-Me dijo quitando mi mano de la de ella-La estas lastimando  
-*Es todo, hasta aquí llegaste imbécil* ¿Perdón?-Dije poniéndome enfrente de él y dándole la espalda a Sakura  
-¡Que la estas lastimando-Se acercó a mí con enojo, yo me volteé dándole la espalda y mirar a Sakura a los ojos  
-¿Te estoy lastimando Sakura?-Dije suavemente sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos verdes  
-No…-Dijo, luego sobre mi hombro y poniéndose de puntitas le dijo a ese-No, no me está lastimando Sasorí, él sería incapaz de hacerlo-Dijo muy tiernamente  
-¡Lo vez!-Dije muy complacido con lo que había respondido Sakura**

 **Él no dijo nada, me soltó y me retire con Sakura tomada de mí mano, llegamos al auto, aunque estuviera poseído por mil demonios, jamás dejaría a Sakura, jamás dejare de ser caballeroso con ella.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Sasuke como siempre me abrió la puerta y espero a que subiera, pensé que ya había pasado lo peor, pero siempre me equivoco. Él se incoó y sus puntillas aguantaban su peso, me miro tiernamente, y luego dijo**

 **-¿Quién era ese imbécil?-No sé si lo dijo por celos o por solo curiosidad  
-Él es solo un amigo Sasuke-Kun, no tienes por qué preocuparte-Dije  
-¡No lo quiero ver cerca de ti!-Dijo y luego se incorporó en su estatura**

 **Cerro la puerta con delicadeza, subió al auto, lo observe un momento, uno del cual me pude dar cuenta de unas marcas en su cuello, no aguante mi curiosidad**

 **-¿Y esto?-Dije tocando aquellas marcas  
-¿Qué?-Dijo poniendo las llaves y encendiendo el auto-¿Qué cosa?  
-Esto, ¿Qué es esto Sasuke?-Dije después de mirar bien que eran esas marcas  
-¿Qué tengo?-Pregunto él, no sé si porque no se había dado cuenta o porque solo quería saber hasta donde era capaz de pregunta  
-¡Son marcas de lujuria, marcas que dicen que…!-Me calle**

 **Sasuke me mira, luego en el espejo del auto se mira, su cara mostraba asombro, pero sin embargo yo estaba a punto de matarlo**

 **-¡Mierda!-Dijo tocándose una de las marcas  
-¡Tú me reclamas por lo de Sasorí mientras tu…!-No pude contener mis lágrimas-Mientras tú estabas con Hinata haciendo eso cuando me habías besado a mí…y yo de tonta diciéndote que te amaba y no como un hermano, sino como otra persona, tú tan fácil fuiste y te metiste con Hinata a la primera que oportunidad que tuviste, me…-Sale otra lagrima, cae en mi labio, su sabor salado me hizo despertar de esa situación  
-¿Me qué?-Dijo serio, yo no lo miraba ya  
-Me decepcionas Sasuke-Dije fríamente, sin mirarlo, sin poner atención a sus gestos-Vámonos, no quiero estar ni un segundo más contigo a solas, no soporto verte ya**

 **Él arranco, estaba molesto, lo notaba por como conducía y como agarraba el volante, lo apretaba, sabía que las palabras y aquel largo discurso lo había puesto así.**

* * *

 **Me a costado mucho hacer este capitulo y más porque es la primera vez que escribo lemon:C**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, para mi en lo personal, me encanto, pero es muy diferente su opinión a la mia**

 **Y si lo se, es poco lo que escribí de lemon pero bueno, agarrare experiencia y lo are más atractivo, lo juro ehh**

 **Ya en la noche subiré el siguiente capitulo que (como dije para mi esta muy bien) esta genial:3**

 **Hasta la noche criaturas y espero que les guste la historia3**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Perdón por la tardanza criaturas , este dolor de pansa no deja concentrarme ni mucho menos inspirarme, pero aquí les dejo lo prometido...**

 **Espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo lo he hecho al volverlo a leer**

 **Sin nada más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXI**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Sus palabras me dolieron, jamás quise que ella se enterara de lo que había hecho con Hinata, menos de esa forma**

 **-*Vamos Sasuke, ya te la quitaste de encima, ya te odia y no te quiere ver más… ¿Eso no era lo que querías? ¡Claro que sí! Ella se desilusiono de ti, será feliz con otro sujeto que la ara suya cuando se casen o cuando ella abra las piernas*-**

 **De la nada freno, puse mi cabeza en el volante y empecé a golpearlo, me acorde de que Sakura venia conmigo, volteé a verla sin quitar mi cara del volante, su cara mostraba preocupación, temor y algo asustada, deje de verla, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad, salí casi corriendo del auto. Fui hacia aquel jardín del enorme parque, me fui porque no quería que ella me viera.**

 **Grite saque mi furia, golpe el árbol enorme que estaba a mi lado, llore como niño pequeño**

 **-*Yo no quería que pasara esto, yo la quiero a ella, solo a ella, yo la quiero como la madre de mis hijos, la quiero solo para mí, no quiero perderla*-Me dije llorando aun-*¿Pero qué demonios digo? Ya la perdí, la perdí para siempre… Ella me detesta, me detesta por lo que hice con Hinata, y eso es comprensible*-Me pare-¡Yo también me detesto!-Grite  
-¿Sasuke?-Oí a Sakura-¿Estás bien?  
-Vete por favor-Dije tranquilo, dándole la espalda, trataba de secar mis lágrimas-Necesito estar solo, ¿entiendes?**

 **No escuche una respuesta, escuche pasos alejándose de mí.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **De la nada Sasuke frena, si no fuese porque traía el cinturón de seguridad me hubiera ido hasta al frente y golpearme contra el vidrio. Volteé a verlo, su cara estaba en el volante, primero pensé que se había quedado dormido, luego mire como golpeaba el volante sin levantar su rostro de él, lo hacía con tanta rabia que pensé que lo arrancaría de su lugar. Jamás lo había visto así… Me mira y lo sé porque sentía su mirada, de la nada empieza a quitarse el cinturón para luego salir corriendo del auto, enseguida me baje al instante de deje de verlo.**

 **Estaba ahí hincado de rodillas, estaba llorando y lo sé porque se oía, se acercó al árbol que estaba a su lado y empezó a golpearlo a pesar de que tenía una herida en su mano derecha, lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que dejo un hueco, pensé que se había vuelto a lastimar, pero esta vez no era así. Quería acercarme y abrazarlo ahí donde estaba hincado, pero de la nada se para en su altura normal**

 **-¡Yo también me detesto!-Grito con mucho dolor en ese grito  
-¿Sasuke?-Dije finalmente-¿Estás bien?-Me acerque con cuidado a él  
-Vete por favor-Me dijo tranquilo, con su voz quebradiza aun dándome la espalda, se trataba de secar sus lágrimas-Necesito estar solo, ¿entiendes?-Me dijo**

 **No dije nada, entendía totalmente, me retire de ahí y fui a donde estaba el auto**

 **-*¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy y lo dejo solo?*-Pensé, me recargue en el auto y lleve mis manos a mi rostro, quería llorar pero creo que mientras él este mal no necesita a alguien más llorando-*No, no te vayas Sakura, él te necesita y más ahora, quédate a su lado a pesar de que lo detestes por haberte roto el corazón, él a pesar de todo es tu hermano y eso nadie lo puede cambiar*-Quite mis manos de mi cara, volví a mirar asía donde había dejado a Sasuke, él aún estaba ahí hincado una vez más pero mirando asía el cielo-*¿Y si te vas y le pasa algo? Jamás te lo perdonarías Sakura Uchiha* ¿Estará hablando con nuestros padres o con Shisui y Madora?-Siempre que teníamos problemas hablábamos o rezábamos por ellos**

 **Me quite los tacones y me senté en la banqueta, dándole la espalda a donde se encontraba Sasuke, jugaba con mi vestido que topaba mis rodillas, luego escucho pasos.**

 **-Vámonos, Itachi está preocupado-Me dijo serio  
-¿Te llamo?-Pregunte  
-Sí, nos quiera ya en casa**

 **No volví a preguntar nada, en todo el camino estuvimos serios, un silencio incómodo. Llegamos a casa, antes de bajarme Sasuke me tomo de mi muñeca**

 **-No quiero que le digas a Itachi lo que paso hoy en la fiesta y mucho menos en el parque-Me dijo con un tono de amenaza**

 **No dije nada asentí con la cabeza, baje antes de que Sasuke abriera por mí la puerta, entre rápidamente.**

 **Narra Itachi:**

 **Ya era demasiado tarde, decidí llamar a Sasuke**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Están bien los dos?-Dije preocupado  
-Si-Oigo como un lamento-¿Estás bien?  
-Si-Dijo de nuevo  
-No te escucho muy convincente, ¿Dónde está Sakura?  
-Ella está bien, está en el auto, estoy comprando un café-Me dijo serio  
-¿A las 3 de la mañana?  
-Sí, hay una cafetería que abre a esa hora-Me dijo igual serio  
-Bien, se vienen con cuidado y si es necesario dale el auto a Sakura para que maneje-Insistí  
-No, estoy bien, solo que deje de tomar poco después de las 12 y empezó a darme la cruda, tengo que colgar ya voy para el auto-Me dijo y al poco rato colgó**

 **Pasaron poco más de 6 minutos y escuche el auto de Sasuke. Sakura entro primero, podía ver en su rostro como si hubiese querido llorar**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dije deteniéndola antes de que subiera las escaleras  
-Sí, es solo que vengo cansada-Dijo bostezando  
-¿Bailaste mucho eh?  
-Sí, me duelen mucho mis pies, mañana hablamos ¿vale?**

 **Ella subió, Sasuke aún estaba afuera, salí para ver que estuviera bien**

 **-¿Todo bien?  
-Claro, es solo que el alcohol te hace cometer muchas cosas-Dijo bromeando y sacando una sonrisa  
-¿Cómo que cosas?  
-Como de decirle a Hinata que fuese mi novia-Me mira y pude notar en sus ojos que no estaba nada feliz con esa noticia a pesar de que su boca me mostraba una sonrisa**

 **No dije nada, él tampoco y entro a la casa.**

 **-Je, quita esa cara-Me dijo Sasuke dejando las llaves en la mesa de la recepción-Ya viste que legamos bien, algo cansados pero bien-Me volvió a decir  
-No es eso, solo estoy cansado-Dije-Bien, ya que estoy tranquilo me iré a dormir**

 **Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, subí a mi cuarto y pude ver la luz encendida del cuarto de Sakura**

 **-¿Sakura?-Dije tocando levemente la puerta  
-¿Sí?-Me dijo sin abrirla  
-Buenas noches  
-Buenas noches Itachi, que descanses-Me dijo y apago la luz **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Era un sábado por la mañana, mire el reloj y eran apenas las 7 y Itachi me había despertado de la nada**

 **-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios paso en esa pared y con tu mano?-Dijo molesto**

 **Mire la pared, aun había sangre en ella y ni hablar de mi mano, estaba más dañada que cuando golpe la pared, la herida que había curado Sakura se había abierto, tanto que necesitaba que la cosieran**

 **-¡Vamos!-Dijo Itachi ya más tranquilo-Te voy a llevar a que te curen esa mano  
-No-Me negué-Estoy bien, no me duele-Mentí  
-No te pongas de terco ¿Escuchaste?**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, no dije nada, me senté en el borde de la cama, pude notar que solo traía mis bóxeres**

 **-Te quiero listo en una hora y media-Dijo Itachi en la puerta  
-*¡Agg! Odio cuando se pone así de pesado*-Dije mientras me llevaba mis manos a la cara**

 **Me pare busque ropa limpia, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, fui al baño, pude notar las toallas llenas de sangre que desde ayer no había lavado, todo un desorden en ese baño. No era muy ordenado, pero no tenía nada tirado.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Me desperté por el ruido del auto de Itachi, me levante rápidamente ya que era sábado, él no trabajaba los fines de semana al menos que fuese una emergencia, pero esa no era una salida de emergencia ya que Sasuke había subido a su auto**

 **-Espero que no se maten-Dije bromeando ya que ellos nunca se llevaban bien y menos metidos en un solo auto**

 **Sasuke le gusta la velocidad, como a todo muchacho joven, pero a Itachi no, a él le gusta ir neutro y a Sasuke le molesta eso. Baje, aun en pijamas, mire una nota pequeña de Itachi…**

 _Sakura:_

 _Lleve a Sasuke al hospital_

 _¡No te alarmes! Él está bien... no se morirá_

 _Si es que no lo mato yo claro._

 _El motivo de porque vamos (si te lo preguntas) es porque tu hermanito trae una herida abierta en su mano derecha y necesita que la cosan_

 _Que tengas un bonito día Sakura :3_

 _Posdata: Tenemos un hermano medio idiota_

 _Posdata 2: Te dejo pan con mermelada para desayunar_

 _Posdata 3: Te quiero mucho_

 **-Itachi y sus "posdatas"-Dije sonriendo después de mirar las 10 posdatas que había dejado**

 **Fui a la cocina, en un plato estaban las tostadas, a un lado de ella habría otra nota, de Itachi también.**

 _Hola Sakura, soy yo de nuevo…_

 _Solo quería recordarte que el pan está caliente y la mermelada muy dulce, toma leche tibia, pero no tanto ya que te podrías quemar, si el pan ya no está caliente mételo al microondas y no agarres el plato sin un guante ya que está caliente, no quiero tener que llevarte a ti también al hospital por una quemadura de 4 grado…._

 **Deje de leer, ya me había fastidiado de leer tanto "caliente" y después de ver que de aquella pequeña nota salía más y más hojas**

 **-*¡Creo que Itachi está exagerando solo un poquito!*-Dije riéndome**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Creo que Itachi si estaba realmente preocupado por llegar al hospital, ya que iba demasiado rápido, mucho para él.**

 **-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte Itachi-Dije mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de mi ventana-Estas exagerando solo un poquito  
-¿Exagerando?-Dijo algo sobre saltado-¡Esa herida se te puede infectar! Además…-Bajo la velocidad y me miro la mano y luego volvió a mirar el camino-¿Por qué traes astillas? ¿Qué acaso no sientes estúpido?**

 **No dije nada, mire mi mano, era cierto tenía una que otra astilla, nada grave, pero Itachi así lo hacía ver. Recordé lo que paso en el jardín de aquel parque, algo borroso, pero se vino a mi mente**

 **-Am…-Solo salió eso, Itachi me miro de reojo-Ya sabes como soy  
-Sí, eres un amargado y te desquitas con cualquier cosa-Dijo subiendo la velocidad de nuevo, puse los ojos blancos.**

 **No tardamos nada en legar al hospital, casi Itachi pedía una camilla para que me llevaran**

 **-Ni se te ocurra pedir una camilla, una silla de ruedas o algo así-Dije como si hubiera leído su mente**

 **Él solo me miro sorprendido, entramos y de inmediato una señorita nos atendía**

 **-¿En que los puedo ayudar?-Dijo amablemente**

 **-Es… mi hermano señorita, trae una herida abierta y astillas encajadas-Dijo algo nervioso, cosa que no comprendo  
-¿Me quiere contar que paso joven?-Se dirigió asía a mí  
-Sí, lo que pasa es que me enoje y golpe un árbol, antes de eso estuve…-Miro a Itachi, estaba asombrado por lo que había dicho-Antes de golpear al pobre árbol… le pegue a la pared de mi casa hasta que se hiciera la herida-Concluí  
-Bien, llamare a una enfermera para que la limpie y la cierre ¿Bien?**

 **Itachi asintió con la cabeza, unos minutos llego la otra señorita, me dirigió a un pequeño cuarto de curaciones, ahí lavo y desinfecto la herida, retiro las pequeñas astillas que tenía aun, les puso alcohol. Después saco una abuja junto con un hilo azul**

 **-Hasta en eso tienes suerte-Dijo finalmente Itachi  
-¿De qué hablas?-Dije sin quitarle la vista a mi mano  
-De que el hilo sea azul, ese color te gusta ¿no?**

 **No dije nada, solo podría concentrarme en mi herida, de la nada se me vino a mi mente lo que paso ayer en la fiesta de Hinata-Chan**

 **-¿Vamos a la habitación?  
-Sasuke-Kun  
-Hinata-Chan… Quiero estar contigo  
-Hazme…-Jadea-Hazme tuya Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Estas segura de que…?  
-Si Sasuke-Kun-**

 **-*¡Demonios hice el amor con Hinata-Chan!*-Dije abriendo mis ojos como platos**

 **Luego en mi mente venia otro recuerdo más**

 **-¿Quién era ese imbécil?  
-Él es solo un amigo Sasuke-Kun, no tienes por qué preocuparte  
-¡No lo quiero ver cerca de ti!  
-¿Y esto?  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?  
-Esto, ¿Qué es esto Sasuke?  
-¿Qué tengo?  
-¡Son marcas de lujuria, marcas que dicen que…!  
-¡Mierda!  
-¡Tú me reclamas por lo de Sasorí mientras tu…! Mientras tú estabas con Hinata haciendo eso cuando me habías besado a mí…y yo de tonta diciéndote que te amaba y no como un hermano, sino como otra persona, tú tan fácil fuiste y te metiste con Hinata a la primera que oportunidad que tuviste, me…  
-¿Me qué?  
-Me decepcionas Sasuke. Vámonos, no quiero estar ni un segundo más contigo a solas, no soporto verte ya-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-Oí a Itachi, salí de aquel recuerdo tan doloroso-¡Holaaa! Tierra llamando a Sasuke  
-He…-Dije mirándolo-¿De qué decías Itachi?  
-¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste anoche estas más raro que nunca Sasuke  
-Ah… no es nada, ayer solo me dolía la cabeza y ahora me duele mi mano, es todo-Mentí**

 **La enfermera termino de cocerme, mi herida necesito 6 puntadas para cerrar y recuperarse, ella la vendo con mucho cuidado para luego agregar**

 **-Necesitas cuidarla, no tienes que mojarla, ya que el agua puede estar sucio o llena de bacterias y así se vuelve a infectar…  
-¡¿Estaba infectada?!-Grito Itachi, casi le daba un infarto ahí mismo  
-Sí-Dijo la enfermera poniéndose de pie-Estaba infectada por las astillas que traía-Me vuelve a mirar-Si no la cuidas tendremos que abrirla de nuevo y volver a cocerla  
-No se preocupe señorita-Dijo Itachi-Yo lo cuidare  
-Tampoco se pase señor Uchiha, es solo una cortada que sanara no máximo de unos meses-Dijo la señorita**

 **Podría sentir como una pequeña risa salía de mis labios, Itachi casi me fulminaba con los ojos.**

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy criaturas, subiría el siguiente pero seré sincera... Ni lo e empezado:C**

 **Mañana en la mañana lo escribiré, no se preocupen**

 **Hasta mañana criaturias, espero que duerman bien hoy3**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Buenos días, casi tardes a todos:3**

 **Lamento la tardanza criaturas, me levante un poco tarde, ahora si ya puedo llamar este día ¡Vacaciones! xD**

 **Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, más de rato subiré el otro (apenas acabo de terminar este) y además tengo planeado poner otro poco de lemon;) Pero aun es muy temprano xD**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se a dicho...**

 **Espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXII**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Termine de desayunar, eran las 9, no había mucho que hacer ya que la casa siempre estaba limpia, solo subí a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Itachi y Sasuke, baje para ver cómo estaban los dos**

 **-¿Cómo les fue?-Dije casi gritando desde las escaleras**

 **Cuando llegue pude ver a Sasuke mirándome, él estaba sentado en el sillón con su mano vendada**

 **-¿Cómo esta Sasuke, Itachi?-Dije evitando hablar con Sasuke  
-Pregúntale a él Sakura-Chan, yo necesito dormir un poco más-Me dijo subiendo las escaleras**

 **No me anime, ya que por lo que había pasado ayer aún estaba molesta, me senté en el comedor**

 **-¿No me vas a preguntar como estoy Sakura-Chan?-Era Sasuke, estaba hablándome al oído**

 **Me levante tan rápido como pude, la silla cayo**

 **-No te acerques a mí-Dije susurrando-Aun sigo molesta contigo  
-¿Cuándo se termina esa rabieta?-Me dijo bromeando  
-Nunca-Dije fría  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque…-Suspire, no quería que Itachi nos escuchara-Porque te metiste con Hinata a pocas horas de haberse hecho novios, ¿y si queda embarazada?-Dije abriendo mis ojos como platos**

 **Él no dijo nada, se acercó a mí e intento besarme, yo me aleje y me fui a mi cuarto. Al estar arriba, pude oír cómo se cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la entrada, me fije en la ventana, Sasuke estaba afuera se sentó en la barda que dada a la entrada de la casa, saco un cigarro y empezó a inhalarlo. Baje una vez más, estaba dispuesta a salir a enfrentarlo**

 **-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-Grite, él me miro algo extrañado me mira, con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en el cigarro-¿Desde cuándo fumas esa porquería?-Dije señalando el cigarro en su mano izquierda  
-Desde que llegaste-Dijo llevándose el cigarro a la boca**

 **Yo no podía dejar que el terminara su vida con cáncer, así que aunque me peleara más con él le quite el cigarro de sus manos y lo bote, él me mira no con enojo sino con sorpresa.**

 **Se levanta, me mira y sonríe, luego se acerca a mí muy lentamente, yo sabía lo que tramaba pero mis pies no se movían, ellos deseaban estar ahí parados.**

 **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…-Me dijo acercándose más a mí, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación-No debiste de hacer eso pequeña flor de cerezo-Me dijo deteniéndose a un centímetro de mí.**

 **Yo lo miro con algo de temor a lo que él aria, me mira su cabeza se inclina a un lado, yo acacho mi cabeza sin poderlo ver, su mano toma mi quijada, se acerca más peligrosamente, yo me esperaba un beso, un meso en mis labios, pero él me besa mi frente**

 **-No te preocupes por mi Sakura-Me dijo aun al frente de mí, pude sentir sus labios rosando mi piel cuando me lo dijo  
-¿Si no lo hago yo, quien?-Dije cerrando los ojos**

 **No dijo nada, se acercó más a mí, solo lo hizo para abrazarme**

 **-Recuerda que tengo novia Sakura**

 **Al decir eso pude sentir como de mis ojos caían las lágrimas**

 **-Hey…-Me dijo alertado-No llores, sabes que no soporto mirarte así  
-¿Por qué Sasuke-Kun? ¿Por qué te hiciste novia de Hinata?-Lo abrace-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu sabía que te amaba, que te amaba con locura…  
-¿Me… me amabas? ¿Eso significa que ya no?-Me dijo separándose de mi  
-Yo…-Lo miro-Yo no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que estas con ella  
-¿Pero si somos hermanos, que eso no es más riesgoso?-Me dijo alzando una de sus cejas  
-Eso… a mí no me importa, porque yo te amo y eso es más grande que cualquier cosa Sasuke-Kun, pero ahora… Estas con Hinata-Volvía a agachar mi cabeza**

 **Sasuke se volvió a acercar a mí, sus labios cayeron una vez más en mi frente, suspiro, un suspiro de dolor quizás**

 **-Yo solo te amare a ti Sakura-Chan-Me dijo, bajo sus manos y estas rozaron las mías, las tomo y las llevo a donde se encontraba su corazón-¿Lo sientes? Él solo late por ti…-Se aparta de nuevo-Pero… es mejor estar lejos, volveré a sacarte de mi cabeza, y Hinata entrara en mi corazón y en mi mente y tu…-Se acerca a la puerta de la casa, la abre-Y tu saldrás de mi vida y volverás a ser mi pequeña hermana Sakura.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Habían pasado dos meses, el primer mes fue difícil, terrible por así decirlo, Sakura no salía de mi mente por más que estaba con Hinata, siempre la veía en la universidad, pero gracias a dios ya habíamos salido de vacaciones así que Sakura siempre salía con sus amigas y casi no estaba en casa. Yo ya no me metía en sus asuntos, pero en ocasiones me ponía celoso cuando la veía con otro muchacho.**

 **-*Moriré de ansiedad si sigo así***

 **Han cambiado las cosas, tal vez para los demás o incluso para Sakura habían cambiado para bien, pero con respecto a mí habían cambiado para mal, ya me había hecho adicto al cigarro, lo sumaba siempre que estaba ansioso o nervios, que era casi siempre.**

 **-*Así va ser mi vida siempre, con este maldito vicio y sin… Sakura***

 **Pero había algo que me evitaba llegar más allá que el cigarro, uno de mis compañeros ya me había ofrecido drogas, no lo voy a negar, sonaba tentador; pero de alguna parte Hinata se había enterado, ella hablo conmigo y me hizo ver que llegar a ese punto ya era malo**

 **-Sasuke-Kun yo soporto que fumes, que llegues a mí casa oliendo a cigarro, pero… de ahí a que fumes otra cosa… Yo no lo soportaría, no lo haría. Verte ahí más y más ansioso por querer fumar eso, no permitiré que lo hagas ¿Me escuchaste?-**

 **-*Je, Hinata siempre se preocupaba por mí, y yo me preocupaba por ella, pero es muy diferente a la preocupación que siento cada vez que miro a Sakura con alguien más, ella es… ¡Maldición Sasuke! Ya olvídala, es solo tu hermana. Concéntrate en Hinata, solo en ella*-Me dije golpeando mi cabeza como si de algo sirviera hacerlo.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Algo cambio en Sasuke y en mí, nos tratábamos como desconocidos, él ya no había vuelto a ser frio conmigo, me mostraba que me quería, pero no como lo hacía antes, lo hacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ningún beso en los labios, sin ningún "Te amo" hubiera salido de nuestras bocas, él me trataba como lo que era… Su hermana. Después de la fiesta de Hinata seguí hablando con Sasorí, empezamos a salir, tan drásticamente había cambiado mi vida que me decidí a hacerle caso, nos hicimos novios, después de unas cuantas salidas. El único que sabía de él eran mis amigas y Itachi, a Sasuke siempre le decía que saldría con mis amigas y él no cuestionaba nada, solo me decía que me cuidara y que me divirtiera mucho.**

 **No sentía lo mismo que sentía con Sasuke cada vez que se aceraba a mí, él parecía más mi amigo y algunas veces se me olvidaba que era mi novio, aún seguía confundida por todo lo que paso con Sasuke.**

 **Unas semanas antes le comente a Itachi que quería invitar a Sasorí a la casa para que Sasuke y él lo conocieran.**

 **-Yo estoy dispuesto, pero tendrá que ser antes de que me vaya de viaje  
-Oh, y ¿Cuándo te vas Itachi?  
-Antes de acabar el mes-Me dijo  
-Bien…-Pensé-¿Qué te parece la próxima semana, un día antes de que te vayas?-Dije  
-Me parece perfecto Sakura-Chan**

 **Bien, ya está, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a Sasuke y a lo que diga. En esa misma noche le hable a Sasorí para decirle lo de la cena.**

 **-¿Sasorí-Kun?  
-¿Sí cariño? ¿Sucede algo?  
-Amm… bueno-Suspire-¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que querías conocer a mis hermanos?  
-Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
-Bueno, la próxima semana are una cena de despedida a mi hermano Itachi ya que saldrá de viaje y pensé que era perfecto para que te conocieran y tú a ellos-Dije nerviosa  
-¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo cariño, ¿a qué hora será y que llevo?**

 **Le di la hora, habíamos quedado que llegara a las 8 y llevara una botella de vino, ya que a Itachi le gustaba toda clase de vino.**

 **Paso la semana tan rápido, no podía con mis nervios, ya había llegado el momento de que Sasuke sepa que estoy con alguien más y que lo he superado finalmente.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Mañana Itachi se iría de viaje, me dejaría a cargo de Sakura, eso me ponía nervioso, ya que no sabía si podría contener mis ganas de besarla y hacerla mía.**

 **Sakura había organizado una cena familiar, ella quería una cena algo elegante ya que quería tomar fotos, para que Itachi se la llevara de recuerdo, baje al comedor, pero me alerto algo**

 **-*¿Por qué rayos hay un plato de más? ¿Itachi habrá invitado a una de sus conquistas a la casa?*-No aguante la curiosidad-Amm… Itachi-Dije  
-¿Sí Sasuke?  
-Amm… ¿Por qué hay un plato de más?-De alzando una ceja**

 **No supo que decirme, me salió que solo Sakura lo sabía, y ella era la única que me podría decir. Fui a la cocina después de que Itachi subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a buscar su corbata**

 **-Am… Sakura-Dije sin mirarla-¿Se puede saber porque hay un plato de más en la mesa?  
-¡Claro!-Dijo ella llevando la comida a la mesa-Vendrá alguien-Me regalo una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Eso… Es obvio Sakura, a lo que me refiero es a…  
-Se a lo que te refieres-Me dijo dándome la espalda-Pero prefiero que llegue para presentarlo  
-*¿Acaso dijo "presentarlo"?*-Puse los ojos como platos**

 **No dije nada, si lo hacía iba a explorar**

 **-Saldré un momento-Dije avisándole  
-¿A dónde iras?-Me toma del brazo-¿Iras a fumar verdad?  
-Sí-No le mentí-¿Me regresas mi mano por favor?-Ella me soltó y me fui para afuera**

 **Me fume 4 cigarros en un solo rato**

 **-*¡Cálmate Sasuke! Ella tiene derecho de hacerlo ya que tú estás con Hinata*-**

 **De la nada un auto rojo se estaciona al frente de la casa, se baja un hombre, no mayor que yo, más o menos de la edad de Sakura. Me mira…**

 **-*¿No es aquel idiota que estaba con Sakura en la fiesta de Hinata? ¿Qué hace el aquí?***

 **Él a pesar de verme no me saluda, va directo a la puerta, toca el timbre y Sakura le abre. Al verlo ello lo abraza y lo besa, él le regala un ramo de rosas y en su otra mano trae una botella de vino que parece de buena marca.**

 **Pasamos a cenar, Itachi recibe aquel sujeto con amabilidad, acepta su regalo.**

 **-Sasuke…-Me habla Sakura-Te quiero presentar a Sasorí Akasuna  
-Mucho gusto-Dice él y extiende su mano asía a mí  
-Uchiha Sasuke-Dije respondiendo su saludo  
-Él… Él es mi novio Sasuke-Me dice Sakura nerviosa**

 **Al decirme eso, suelto la mano de Sasorí**

 **-*¿Acaba de presentarme a mi remplazo? No aguantare más, voy a explorar si sigo mirándolos así de empalagosos, tomados de la mano… ¡No! ¡No resisto más!*-Me levante de la mesa  
-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunta Itachi  
-Sí, sí… ¿Por qué?  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que estas muy pálido cuñado  
-*¡Estás muerto!* ¿Ah? Perdón, la verdad necesito aire fresco, ¿si me disculpan? Iré a salir a caminar-Dije y salí de ese maldito lugar**

 **Mire mi auto, gracias a dios tenía las llaves en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, fui directo a él, avance un poco, en el espejo retrovisor mire a Sakura, empecé a golpear el volante, ella no podría verme ya que tenía cerradas las ventanas y estas estaban polarizadas**

 **-*¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?***

 **Mire que ella se acercaba, apreté el volante, ella se acercó un poco más, acelere sin importar nada de lo que me pasara o le pasara a ella.**

 **-¡Ya tienes a otro! ¡Él te va a cuidar más que yo!... ¡Él te hará suya Sakura!-No contuve mis lágrimas-Él… Él estará contigo para siempre… yo no**

 **Detuve el auto, no había muchos autos, pero de todos modos prendí las intermitentes**

 **-¡Cálmate Sasuke! ¡Cálmate!-Me dije respirando lentamente y secando mis lágrimas-Tú… Tú necesitas un trago y vagar por ahí hasta terminar bien borracho**

 **No lo pensé más, busque un bar y ahogar mis penas en el alcohol.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Sasuke salió de la casa, me levante de la mesa**

 **-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-Me pregunta Itachi  
-Tengo que hablar con él Itachi, él me… nos necesita  
-Ve cariño, no te preocupes por nosotros-Dijo Sasorí**

 **Salí, vi el carro de Sasuke encendido, no podía ver nada ya que tenía las ventanas arriba**

 **-*¿Me acerco?*-Me dije algo asustada a su reacción-*Sasuke-Kun ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando te dije que Sasorí era mi novio? ¿No se supone que tú ya me habías olvidado en los brazos de Hinata?*-No pude más me acerque lo más que pude**

 **Él al ver que me acercaba acelero lo más rápido que pudo, no me paso nada ya que aún estaba a una distancia prudente**

 **-*Sasuke-Kun*-No pude y me solté a llorar**

 **Me quede un rato afuera, solo me metería a la casa cuando esté segura de que ya pueda controlar. Entre Itachi estaba hablando por teléfono, Sasorí estaba agarrando sus cosas para retirarse**

 **-Hey…-Dice al verme entrar-¿Estás bien Sakura-Chan?  
-Sí, no te preocupes cielo  
-Creo que es mejor que me marche, no es un buen momento para quedarme-Me abrasa y besa mi frente-Nos vemos luego linda**

 **No dije nada, no podía hacerlo ya que en mi garganta estaba un nudo enorme, oí detrás de mí cerrarse la puerta. Mire a Itachi, el me regreso una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-¿Y Sasuke?-Me dijo al terminar su llamada  
-Se fue-Dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón  
-¿A dónde?-Insistió él  
-No lo sé, ni siquiera me dejo hablar con él**

 **Itachi se agacho, me miro y me regalo otra sonrisa para que pudiera animarme**

 **-Itachi…-Dije  
-¿Sí Sakura-Chan?  
-¿Tú?… ¿Tú sabias que Sasuke quiere probar las drogas?-Itachi abrió sus ojos como platos**

 **Se levantó, creo que él no sabía nada de eso y yo ya había metido las cuatro patas**

 **-Sakura…-Me dice serio desde la cocina-Me acaba de marcar de mi trabajo  
-¿Lo del viaje verdad?  
-Así es Sakura, me pidieron que me fuera hoy mismo porque las cosas en la empresa de China están mal, me necesitan allá-No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que el me explico-Ya que se adelantó y que este peor de lo que imaginaba me iré unos meses, no poder hablar con Sasuke sobre su adicción al cigarro y menos de que quiere drogarse  
-Entiendo Itachi, ¿Quieres que yo hablé con él cierto?**

 **Itachi no dice nada pero asiente con la cabeza, no dije nada tampoco, él lo tomo como un "está bien lo aré". Esa noche me quede sola, no sabía a qué hora llegaría Sasuke y no podía dormir sin saber que él llegara bien. Subí, su habitación estaba abierta, decidí entrar, un aroma a cigarro, eso era lo que detectaba mi olfato, en la mesita de noche se encontraba un cenicero, lleno hasta el tope, con mil coletas de cigarros sin terminar**

 **-Sí que tienes un vicio Sasuke-Kun-Dije medio ordenando su habitación**

 **Dieron las 4 de la madrugada, no sabía nada de él, cada auto que pasaba me hacía mirar a la ventana**

 **-Nada, no es él**

 **No aguante más, me quede dormida en la cama de Sasuke.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Llegue a un bar, no se me apetecía tomar después de que había llegado ahí, tome unos cuantos tragos**

 **-¿Ira manejando joven?-Me pregunta el bar tender  
-Sí, descuide este es el último y me iré, ¿Cuánto es?-Dije sacando mi billetera  
-Son…-Hizo un cálculo mental-Son $1,500**

 **No reclame, pague y me fui a caminar, para que se me quitara el olor a cigarros, mire mi reloj de mano**

 **-Vaya, las 5 en punto, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa-Dije moviendo el cuello, estaba tenso, muy tenso.**

 **Maneje con cuidado, aunque había tomado casi 4 botellas, no me sentía para nada borracho, pero preferiría que me aventara la madre antes de que un policía hijo de perra me parara.**

 **Llegue a casa, enseguida note que no estaba el carro de Itachi, mucho menos del idiota de Sasorí.**

 **-*¿Y si está adentro con Sakura? Ni modo tengo que entrar sino me moriré de frio aquí afuera, sea lo que estén haciendo lo tendrán que interrumpir*-Me dije pensando mil cosas que ellos pudieran estar haciendo en una casa donde solo se encuentran ellos dos.**

 **Moví la cabeza rápidamente para que desaparecieran esas ideas estúpidas, no vi ni oí nada extraño.**

 **-*¡Gracias dios!*-Dije mirando asía el techo y suspirando.**

 **Vi en la mesa un plato, Sakura me había dejado de cenar, pero aun en mi estómago viajaba el alcohol, si comía podría que se me revolviera el estómago y empezara a vomitar. Eso era desagradable, ni me anime a mirar que me había dejado, lo aguarde en el refrigerado.**

 **-Lo único que necesito es un buen baño-Dije oliéndome, apestaba horrible-Mmm… me bañare en el baño de huéspedes, no quiero que mi cuarto huela horrible-Dije rascando mi nuca**

 **Sabía bien que no llevaba ropa, pero ¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Qué Sakura me viera envuelto en una toalla? Eso no me importo, me fui a bañar.**

 **-Vaya que si necesitaba ese baño-Dije saliendo y secándome el cabello.**

 **Mientras lo hacía subí las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie, si es que había alguien. Vi mi cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta**

 **-*¿Qué extraño? Yo nunca dejo la puerta abierta*-Me dije subiendo una de mis cejas**

 **Entre cuidadosamente, mucho más que cuando subía las escaleras, me sorprendí ver a alguien acostado en ella, mire detenidamente**

 **-*¡Sakura!*-Abrí mis ojos como platos-*¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?**

 **Me acerque un poco más, pude sentir su suave arroma de aquel perfume que tanto me encantaba**

 **-*Debe de tener frio*-Mire la ventana, estaba abierta totalmente-*La cobijare y me iré a dormir en la sala*-**

 **Cerré la ventana con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, saque una sábana blanca de ceda y la cobije con cuidado, la sabana resbalaba en su suave piel, eso me… éxito y casi me hacía que me diera una hemorragia nasal**

 **-*¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke? Ella es tu hermana, no le puedes hacer eso*-Dije controlando que no saliera nada de mi nariz**

 **Me quería salir de ahí, eso era totalmente peligroso, ella en mi cama, yo solo con una toalla tapando mi miembro, no, no quiero experimentar que pasara si me quedo ahí, la cobije rápidamente, lo hice tan rápido que la había despertado. Me fui hacia la puerta para que ella no me viera ahí y pensara mal por verme solo con la toalla.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Me desperté al sentir una mirada en mí, abrí un ojo, estaba cobijada, la sabana era de ceda, típico de Sasuke-Kun, a él le gustaba este tipo de sabanas…**

 **-*Sasuke-Kun*-Mire hacia mi lado, estaba ahí parado mirándome-Llegaste-Dije notando que estaba en una toalla-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces ahí y vestido de esa forma?-Le dije, podía sentir mis mejillas arder  
-Mejor dicho…-Se acerca más-¿Tu qué haces aquí en mi cuarto y con una camisa mía puesta?-Me dijo mirándome, mientras se seguía secando su cabello.**

* * *

 **Bien como dije arriba aun no empiezo el siguiente capitulo, pero no se preocupen, lo terminare hoy, ya que no tengo nada que hacer xD**

 **Aun nos falta mucho por recorrer, y creo que serán más de 30 capítulos XC o alargare los capítulos para que no se junten tanto...**

 **En fin esto ha sido todo por ahorita:3**

 **Que tengas una linda mañana o tarde (Ya ni se)**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Buenas noches o tardes criaturas**

 **Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, por faltas de ideas e inspiraciones me tarde un poco pero se los dejo aquí**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se a dicho  
**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXIII**

* * *

 **Me pare de inmediato, me mire mi atuendo, traía una camisa de él puesta**

 **-Yo… yo, tenía frio-Dije sin mirarlo  
-Hmp, hay Sakura-Escuche pasos que venían a mí-No sabes mentir-Me dice susurrando en mi oído  
-¿Qué haces?-Dije al ver que estaba cerca de mí  
-¡Hey tranquila!-Me dijo alejándose de mí-Solo agarre una almohada y una sábana, iré a dormir a la sala, tu quédate aquí no hay problema, solo no andes de chismosa Sakurita-Me dice mientras me pega con la almohada y burlándose de mí-¿Apoco crees que te faltaría al respeto a ti y a Itachi?-Dijo asombrado**

 **No sé si lo esperaba o no, lo único que quería era que él se quedara conmigo, eso es lo único que quería este momento**

 **-¡No te vayas Sasuke-Kun!-Le grite cuando estaba en la puerta, él se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el cuadro de esta  
-¿Por qué no?-Dijo algo curioso, él seguía en la toalla y no podía evitar mirarlo  
-Porque…-Suspire-Porque te quiero a mi lado Sasuke-Kun, esta y todas las noches y solo te quiero a ti y hasta que me muera**

 **Lo mire, estaba sonrojado, está mucho más que otras veces. Se acerca a mí, me regala un beso en la frente, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre besarme de esa forma que hacía que mis piernas temblaran, no pude más y entre mis manos tome sus mejillas, lo acaché y sus labios cayeron en los míos**

 **-Sakura…-Me susurro, sus labios estaban cerca de los mío y los sentía moverse-Yo… no puedo  
-¿Por qué no Sasuke-Kun?-Dije abrazándolo  
-Eres mi hermana-Me susurra al oído**

 **No le di importancia a esas palabras, lo empecé a besar en el cuello, sentí como él se acercaba más y más a mí, su miembro empezaba a rosar entre mis piernas. Jamás había hecho esto, pero era una sensación algo linda.**

 **-Lo… lo siento Sakura-Me dijo tomando aire  
-¿Por qué lo sientes Sasuke-Kun?-Le dije al oído**

 **No respondió, me cargo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, haciendo que su tolla empezara a resbalar, no totalmente. Me acostó, él empezó a hacer pequeños círculos imaginarios en mi estómago, luego empezó a besar bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cintura, desabrocho mi short, me lo quito con delicadeza, volvió a subir, me miro a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto me encantaban, brillaban, como si en ellos estuviese una pequeña estrella.**

 **-Sakura-Me dijo-¿Es tu primera vez?-Me pregunta sin quitarme la vista  
-S… Sí-Dije timida  
-Lo note-Me regala una sonrisa de lado pervertida  
-*Lo… lo noto… ¿Pero cómo?* ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Dije toda sonrojada**

 **Él se limitó a contestar, me beso dulcemente**

 **-Entonces…-Me dice al oído-Eso significa ¿Qué serás solo mía?  
-Si… Si Sasuke-Kun-Dije tímidamente**

 **Se le levanto, mi mira, hace que me levante, me quita su camisa, su cara mostraba sorpresa, la mía timidez.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-*¿Pero qué? Ella… Ella no trae sostén*-Abrí mis ojos como platos**

 **Ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a entregarse a mí con mucha timidez, mucho más que la de Hinata aquella vez**

 **-*Pero deja de pensar en ella, ahora estas con Sakura, con la que deseabas estar siempre, con la que deseabas hacerla tuya. Ahora te esta dando la oportunidad y tú debes de pensar solo en…*-La mire, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna-Sakura…-Dije, ella me miro, estaba muy sonrojada-¿Estas segura que quieres que siga?  
-Si Sasuke-Kun, hazme…-Deja de mirarme-Hazme el amor**

 **Aquellas palabras hicieron excitarme más, ya no pude contener mis impulsos, deje caer completamente la toalla, mi miembro estaba firme, por así decirlo, ella me mira y luego mira asía abajo**

 **-¡Hay Dios!-Se pone roja-¿Acaso "eso" entrara en mí?-Dijo preocupada, yo solo la miraba-E… Es muy grande ¿Me… me dolerá?**

 **La mire y le regale una sonrisa de lado, me puse enfrente de ella**

 **-Tranquila…-Toque su frente-Si no quieres no are nada que tú no quieres-Dije volviendo a alzar la toalla  
-¡No, si quiero!-Dije tomándome la mano y haciendo que dejara caer de nuevo la toalla. No dejaba de ver mi miembro…  
-Tranquila… Déjame todo a mí-La mire a los ojos-Te haré sentir bien**

 **Casi podía sentir que ella se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Empecé a besarla delicadamente, con suavidad abrí sus piernas, la mire, ella estaba dispuesta, bese su ingle, se estremeció.**

 **-Esta noche serás mía Sakura-Chan-Le dije mientras poco a poco mi miembro empezaba a abrir camino en su parte.**

 **Sakura:**

 **Él era tan experto, yo una simple niña timida que por dentro decía que ya parara sin aun haber empezado.**

 **-Esta noche serás mía Sakura-Chan-Me dijo jugando con mi estómago, lo besaba y poco a poco iba bajando asía mi parte intima, beso mi ingle, estaba temblando y de repente algo abría camino en mi parte-*¡Duele! ¡Duele!* Sasuke-Kun-Dije jadeando-Me… me duele  
-Tranquila-Deja de empujar-No hare nada para que te acostumbres a mí Sakura-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos-No te pasara nada pequeña-Dijo tiernamente**

 **Después de un tiempo él me dijo que empezaría a moverse lentamente para evitar que me doliera, después de eso dolía aun pero era cada vez menos. Escuchaba como jadeaba en mi oído, como decía mi nombre pidiéndome más y más**

 **-Ahora eres solamente mía Sakura-Chan-Dijo jadeando  
-Sasuke-Kun-Gemí-Siempre… Siempre he… Sido tuya**

 **La peor cosa que pude haber dicho, pues las embestidas fueron más y más duras**

 **-¡Para Sasuke-K…!-No me dejaba hablar  
-¡No me pidas eso Sakura-Chan!-Jadea-¡Ah! Algo de ti me hace quererte más y más, me hace… me hace desearte**

 **Me subió arriba de él introduciendo una vez más su miembro, esa posición hacia que este tocara una parte sensible que me hacía gritar con locura. Ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo…**

 **-¡Sakura-Chan me vengo! ¡Bájate pronto!**

 **Sasuke-Kun no me dejo bajarme, pude sentir como algo dentro de mí me llenaba. Lo mire algo sorprendida por aquella sensación**

 **-¿A caso tú?-Lo mire-¿A caso tú te viniste dentro de mí?  
-Lo… lo siento Sakura-Chan-Me dijo agarrando aire-Tendremos a una mini Sakura-Dijo riéndose de mí**

 **Me baje, me tape para evitar que me viera de nuevo y pasáramos toda la noche haciendo el amor, si es que lo que hacíamos era eso… amor**

 **-O un mini Sasuke-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa  
-¿Por qué te tapas Sakura-Chan?-Dije quitándome la sabana-¿A caso es pena?  
-Sí-Dije poniéndome roja  
-¿Se puede saber porque si ya te he hecho mía?-Dije mirándome de nuevo  
-¡Pervertido!-Le tape la cara con ambas manos-¡No me mires!  
-Bien, iré a bañarme…-Se agarra la nuca-¿Te…? ¿Te gustaría ir a bañarte conmigo?-Se sonroja**

 **No dije nada, agarre una vez más la sabana que se encontraba en el suelo**

 **-Vamos Sasuke-Kun-Dije algo preocupada ya que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo mientras nos bañábamos  
-Tranquila, solo te quiero tener a mi lado, no aremos nada que no fuese bañarnos-Dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente. **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Con Sakura era muy diferente ya que con ella lo había deseado hacer desde un principio.**

 **Nos fuimos a bañar, la timidez de Sakura hacia que se viera tan hermosa, aunque con Hinata también…**

 **-*¡Deja de pensar en Hinata!*-  
-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-Kun?-Me pregunto Sakura  
-Sí, ven por favor**

 **Ella se acerca algo preocupada**

 **-Pequeño cerezo….-Dije abrazándola-Ya te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras, y también te dije que solo vendríamos a bañarnos y eso haremos  
-¿Entonces porque quieres que este aquí?  
-Porque…-Le planto un tierno beso-Porque te quiero sentir más cerca que nunca-dije volviéndola a abrazar**

 **Abrí la llave de la tina, deje que callera el agua, hice que ella se metiera primero y luego yo me meterías.**

 **-Hacer el amor me dio hambre-Dije  
-¿Dijiste hacer el amor?-Me miro Sakura sonrojada  
-Sí, porque eso es lo que siento por ti Sakura….-Me acerque a ella, la cargue y la puse al frente de mí de espaldas-Amor, y solo amor  
-Sasuke-Kun yo….  
-Te amo Sakura-Chan, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo**

 **No dijo nada, la bese y salimos de la bañera, nos fuimos a dormir.**

* * *

 **Más de nochesita subo el capitulo siguiente**

 **Buenas tardes o noches:3**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo anoche, pero hice unos cambios que creo que le conviene a la historia criaturas...**

 **Pero lo prometido aquí esta, el siguiente capitulo**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXIV**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Un mes se fue volando, estábamos a 2 días de volver a entrar a la universidad, Sasuke y yo actuábamos fríos cada vez que salíamos a la calle, ya que ahí todos conocían a Itachi, yo ya no andaba con Sasorí, le había dicho la verdad, pero no le dije que era el hombre por el cual lo había cambiado, Sasuke también termino con Hinata, no supe que le había dicho, pero ellos habían terminado como amigos y se seguían hablando.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Le hable, él estaba poniendo pan en la tostadora  
-¿Sí mi vida?-Me dijo poniéndome atención-¿Qué sucede?  
-Am…-Acache la cabeza  
-Sakura-Chan… ¿Qué te he dicho?-Me tomo mi mandíbula  
-Que no nos vamos a aguardar ningún secreto-Dije susurrando  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escuche!-Grita  
-¡Que ya no hay que aguardar ningún secreto!-Grite sonriendo  
-¡A bueno! ¡Te amo!-Se puso rojo al notar que había gritado eso**

 **Suena la tostadora, él va por dos platos y pone las dos rebanadas de pan en uno y luego mete otras dos.**

 **Sasuke-Kun nunca me decía que me amaba, siempre me decía que me quería y demasiado, y cuando se le salía decir que me amaba siempre se ponía rojo al igual que cuando yo se lo decía.**

 **-*¡Si, lo amo y demasiado!***

 **Sasuke-Kun puso los platos en la mesa**

 **-¿Quieres aquí o en la sala viendo una película?-Me dijo sonriendo  
-Amm…-Pensé-¿Tu donde deseas Sasuke-Kun?  
-Yo…-Se acerca a mí-Donde tu estés, ahí quiero estar  
-Sasuke-Kun-Dije sonrojada **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **-Valla que te miras hermosa sonrojada mi tomatito-Dije acariciando su mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa**

 **Ella frunce el ceño, no le gustaba que la llamara así.**

 **-Bien, vamos a la sala a ver películas-Tome los platos, ella cargaba la mermelada  
-Sasuke-Kun…-Me dijo ya cuando estábamos sentados  
-¿Si?  
-¿Qué le dijiste a Hinata para terminar con ella?-Dijo timida y casi hablando entre dientes  
-Bueno…-Respire profundo-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-Dije cambiando el tema  
-Solo contesta Sasuke-Kun  
-Bueno… lo mismo que tú le dijiste al idiota de Sasorí-Mentí  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-Me dijo alzando una de sus cejas-Me dijiste que habían terminado como amigos y si le hubieras dicho lo que yo le dije a Sasorí ella hubiera terminado llorando y rogándote de que no te fueras de su lado porque fuiste su primera…-Le puse un pan con mermelada en la boca  
-Lo siento pequeña…-Dije sonriéndole y poniendo un poquito de mermelada en la punta de la nariz-Pero si no lo hacías terminaríamos peleados y en este momento no deseo eso-Le doy un peso en la frente**

 **Ella solo me miro y comió su pan aun con la mermelada en la nariz. No aguante la risa**

 **-¿De qué te ríes Sasuke-Kun?  
-Lo siento…-Paro de reí-Es que te miras tan linda comiendo tu pan tostado y con un poco de mermelada en la nariz que te puse  
-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Trata de quitarse la mermelada pero lo evito  
-Yo te la quito pequeña-Me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz para quitarle la mermelada**

 **Ella al instante se puso roja, me reí dulcemente. Nos pusimos a ver la película, ella al poco tiempo se queda dormida, yo la llevo a su cuarto**

 **-¡No aquí no!-Dice despertándose  
-¿Entonces?-Dije aun cargándola  
-En tu cuarto-Me mira como niña pequeña  
-Esta bien Sakura-Chan, pero esta noche no habrá nada-Advertí  
-¿Se puede saber porque no Sasuke-Kun o debería decir Pervertido-Kun?-Ríe  
-Porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano**

 **Llegamos a mi cuarto, la puse en la cama, busque la sabana y la cubrí**

 **-¿Y por qué hay que levantarse temprano?  
-Sakura… Ya duerme  
-Solo responde ¿sí?-Me acosté a un lado de ella y cerré los ojos  
-Porque tenemos que ir por nuestros libros, ahora si duérmete**

 **No escuche ni un solo reproche, abrí los ojos, ella ya estaba dormida.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Me desperté, el sol me daba en mi cara, me volteé y mire a Sasuke-Kun, estaba completamente dormido. Mire el reloj, eran las 7 am**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Dije susurrando-Despierta Sasuke-Kun  
-Mmm…-Abre los ojos-¡Estas bien!-Me dijo preocupado  
-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-No, por nada pequeña  
-Sasuke-Kun, tú me hiciste prometer que ya no habría más mentiras  
-Soñé algo estúpido si cariño-Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla**

 **No lo seguí molestando y menos cuando se acaba de levantar. Le sonreí y el me beso, un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez**

 **-¿Qué hora es?-Me pregunta  
-Son las 7 apenas-Me siento al borde de la cama-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir?-Igual parándose  
-Tu a las 8, yo a las 9-Me dijo mirándome sobre su hombro-Deberías arreglarte de una vez pequeña**

 **A sentí con la cabeza, me pare y fui a mi cuarto a buscar ropa, lo mire y estaba como todo el mes, se miraba como si nadie hubiese dormido ahí y así era, desde que me entregue a Sasuke-Kun, él no me dejaba dormirme en mi cuarto porque según él me extrañaba pero lo que realmente quería era hacerme suya antes de que otro lo hiciera.**

 **-En unos cuantos días Itachi no tarda en llamar para decirnos que ya regresara-Me dijo Sasuke parado en el cuadro de la puerta  
-¡Me asustaste!-Dije poniéndome una mano en mi corazón  
-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención-Me dice tiernamente-Bueno te dejo para que te arregles cariño, se te ara tarde por mi culpa  
-Sasuke-Kun ¿Me llevaras o iré sola?  
-Tendrás que ir sola, si te llevo no resistiré en besarte Sakura-Chan  
-Descuida entiendo, entonces me apurare**

 **Me aliste lo más rápido que pude, me puse un pantalón que hacía que resaltaran mi piernas y una blusa blanca, ate mi cabello con una coleta. Agarre las llaves de mi auto**

 **-*¡Pobre auto! Siempre lo dejo abandonado***

 **No era que no supiera manejar, sino porque me divertía más caminando, miraba nueva gente, nuevas tiendas y no me estresaba por el tráfico, pero en esta ocasión iba un poquito tarde**

 **-¡Hey!-Me grita Sasuke-Kun desde la sala  
-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-Kun?  
-¿No te vas a despedir de mí? Tal vez sea la última vez que me mires y tú te vas si besarme… Que mal educada eres eh, le diré a Ita…**

 **Lo beso y así, solo así se calla. Me separe de él, salí de la casa y me subí a mi auto, Sasuke me observaba desde la puerta de la entrada. En el camino de encontré con Naruto**

 **-¡Hey Naruto-Kun!-Le grite y le hice una señal para que subiera al auto  
-Hola Sakura-Chan-Me dijo  
-¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, y ¿Cómo esta Sasuke? Me entere de que termino con Hinata-Chan… Pobre Hinata-Chan, si hubiera estado conmigo nada de esto le hubiera pasado  
-Hey… Mi hermano no es malo, es solo que Hinata no era la indica-Dije pensando que yo era la indicada para él**

 **Ya no hablamos sobre el tema, Naruto-Kun me hablo sobre los sentimientos que algún día sintió por Hinata, pero que Sasuke-Kun se la había gana y él supo perder, me dijo también que había alguien especial que ya había quitado todos los sentimientos que sentía alguna vez por ella, no pregunte quien era. Después de un largo camino llegamos a la universidad.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-¿Por qué la deje ir sola? ¿Si le pasa algo? Jamás me lo voy a perdonar**

 **No dije más, me aliste lo más rápido que pude, agarre las llaves de mi auto y me fui. En unos cuantos minutos llegue, vi el auto de Sakura estacionado, la vi bajar con**

 **-¿Dobe? *¡Estás muerto!**

 **Baje enseguida del auto sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura no debe de estar con él ya que al maldito Dobe se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de enamorarse de ella ya que no se pudo con Hinata. Naruto abrazo a Sakura como si fuesen novios, acelere el paso para poder alcanzarlos, Naruto aprovecho el "abrazo" para robarle un beso, él puso trompas, estaba dispuesto a darle aquel beso**

 **-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dije tomando con fuerza la mano de Naruto que estaba rodeando a Sakura  
-Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo Sakura al verme ahí  
-¡Hey Teme! Tranquilo, no…. No pasaba nada malo-Dijo zafándose de mí y moviendo las manos de un lado al otro  
-Vamos Sakura, te acompañare por tus libros y luego iremos por los míos-Dije agarrándola de la mano  
-Pero Sasuke-Kun apenas son las 8**

 **No le tome importancia, acompañe a Sakura por sus libros, todos se me quedaban viendo, no entendía el porqué, ella es mi hermana y si estoy aquí es para acompañarla ya que eran demasiados libros. Estaba a una distancia prudente de ella, me quede en una esquina cruzado de brazos y así que tuvo que cargarlos por un rato, uno que otro se le acercaba, pero luego volteaban a verme y ya no insistían más en ayudarla**

 **-Déjame te ayudo Sakura-Dije poniéndome en mi estatura  
-¿Qué no habías dicho que teníamos que actuar fríos en público?-Me pregunto ella  
-En esta ocasión no-Dije frio  
-¿Estas celoso de Naruto-Kun Sasuke?-Dijo riendo  
-Si…-La mire, había quitado esa sonrisa para sonrojarse-Él me confesó que se había enamorado de ti cuando yo andaba con Hinata-Baje la voz para que nadie escuchara-La vez que te hice mía me lo confeso-Dije susurrando**

 **Sakura no me creía, ella me juraba que nunca le había dado entrada a esos sentimientos, que ella solo le hablaba porque era mi amigo**

 **-¿Ese? ¿Mi amigo?-Dije parándome-Él solo me hablaba por Hinata, porque ella era mi amiga, ahora me habla porque cree que lo voy a ayudar a conquistarte…. Pero está muerto si se vuelve a acercar a ti Sakura**

 **Miro el reloj, era muy temprano para que yo o uno de mi generación estuvieran ahí**

 **-Vamos a la biblioteca-Le dije nada más**

* * *

 **Bueno como me atrase un poco subiré un capitulo más, pero ya sera en la tarde ¿vale?**

 **Bueno que tengas una linda tarde calurosa:3**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Ya vine criaturas:3**

 **Si ya es de tarde para mí xD Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve uno que otro problemita, pero gracias a eso me inspire para este capitulo y en verdad espero que les guste**

 **En este capitulo veremos el inicio del conflicto entre Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Chan**

 **Ya entenderán el porque si siguen leyendo**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXV**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **No dije nada, acompañe a Sasuke-Kun a la biblioteca, no había nadie en ese lugar a excepción de la bibliotecaria**

 **-Espérame aquí, iré a buscar un libro-Me dijo Sasuke-Kun dejando mis libros sobre la mesa**

 **-Si está bien Sasuke-Kun**

 **No paso mucho tiempo, el regreso de volada, traía consigo dos o tres libros, no pregunte de qué trataban, igual los dejo en la mesa, aun lado de los míos**

 **-Sakura-Dijo después de un buen rato  
-Si Sasuke-Kun  
-Tenemos que terminar esto que estamos haciendo, no está bien, eres mi hermana, no debería darme celos de que te acerques a otro muchacho, no debí de hacerte mía, de poseer tu cuerpo a mi gusto… de hecho no debí de darte aquel beso desde que querías entrar a la preparatoria. Debí de creer en mi subconsciente, el e decía que eras igual a mi hermana perdida, pero no le hice caso, te bese con lujuria con deseo de hacerte mía, hacerte mí novia…-Le tape la boca con ambas manos  
-Sasuke-Kun para, no hagas esto, yo estoy bien, no me has hecho ningún daño, siempre has sido muy cariñoso conmigo. No te alejes de mí por favor-Mis lágrimas caían, él las note en seguida  
-No llores pequeña, sabes que no soporto que llores-Me dijo abrazándome-No me iré de tu lado jamás, eso te lo juro Sakura  
-Bésame Sasuke-Kun, bésame hasta que ya no tengamos aire**

 **Sasuke-Kun lo hizo, pero no contamos con que alguien nos observaba, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Sasorí**

 **-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es esto Sakura?-Nos dijo sorprendido**

 **Nosotros nos separamos rápidamente, Sasuke al mirar que era Sasorí se paró y rápidamente fue asía él**

 **-Lárgate, esto es algo entre ella y yo-Dijo agarrándolo de la camisa y alzándolo  
-Le… le diré a Itachi sobre lo que haces con tu her….hermana  
-Si tú lo dices… Yo juro que te buscare y con mis propias manos te mato… ¿Me escuchaste?**

 **Sasuke lo baja, Sasorí sale corriendo. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos en ese entonces era que Sasorí se había hecho muy amigo de Itachi, después de salir de la biblioteca él le marco y le explico todo lo que vio.**

 _ **Llamada telefónica:**_

-¿Itachi?

-¿Sí? Él habla

-Soy Sasorí

-¿Que pasa Sasorí?

-Tu hermano, Sasuke, él...

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

-Itachi, no sé cómo decirte esto

-¡Como es! ¡Dilo ahora mismo!

-Sasuke... Sasuke se está aprovechando de Sakura, al parecer ellos han tenido una relación, una relación más que hermanos

-¿Cómo dices eso Sasorí?

-Yo... los vi en la biblioteca de la universidad, ellos... se estaban besando

 _ **Se cortó la llamada.**_

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Pasó una semana, ya estábamos en la universidad, ya solo faltaba unos cuantos meses para que me graduara. Las cosas con Sakura mejoraron, ella ya se animaba a salir conmigo a pesar de que Sasorí nos había amenazado de qué le hablaría a Itachi**

 **-¿Y si le hablo? -Me dice Sakura algo nerviosa  
-¿No crees que si ya le hubiera hablado Itachi ya estuviera aquí matándome?-Dije alzando una ceja  
-Tienes razón, debo de tranquilizarme un poco  
-Estoy de acuerdo cariño-Dije tomando su mano  
-¿Y se puede saber a dónde iremos Sasuke-Kun?  
-No-La miro un momento, luego vuelvo a mirar el camino-Es sorpresa-Acerco su mano a mis labios y la beso**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Me dice Sakura  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuándo regresa Itachi?  
-Bueno…-Aparque el auto-Según él me dijo que el lunes regresaba, que llegaría en martes en la mañana**

 **Sakura no dijo más bajamos a mi sorpresa, se lo mucho que le gustaba estar ella al aire libre, así que esa era mi sorpresa, un picnic al aire libre, lejos de la ciudad y de todo el ruido que había en ella. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido que le legaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su pelo suelto con una diadema que hacia juego con su vestido, maquillada ligeramente, en realidad ella no requería de maquillaje, ella era perfecta con él.**

 **Sakura:**

 **Sasuke se veía muy guapo a esas horas del día, siempre se veía bien con la ropa negra o gris, su pantalón negro que hacía que sobre saltaran sus piernas y una camisa que le quedaba muy bien.**

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí Sasuke-Kun?  
-Aremos un picnic mi cerecito  
-¿Un picnic?  
-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta estar al aire libre-Dije mirando a mi alrededor  
-Bueno, en esta ocasión sí, ya que estamos muy alejados de la cuidad y casi nadie viene aquí-Me dijo mirándome pervertidamente  
-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-Dije tapándome como si estuviera semidesnuda**

 **Él solo se reía de mí, yo lo miraba con ojos de "Te voy a matar Shanaro"**

 **-Tranquila Sakurita, no lo aremos aquí-Me dijo tocando mi frente**

 **Eso sí me aliviaba y mucho.**

 **Narra Itachi:**

 _ **Llamada telefónica:**_

-¿Bueno?

-Si estoy bien bueno

-¿Itachi? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, solo llamo para avisar que el lunes iré a Konoha, si el vuelo no tarda demasiado llegare el martes en la mañana

-Está bien, aquí te esperamos Itachi

-Espero ver la casa limpia y que no me digan que hicieron una fiesta Sasuke

-Descuida, no hemos hecho nada malo, y si fuimos a fiestas pero fuera de la casa

-*¿Qué no hicieron cosas malas? ¿Y el de besar a tu hermana no es una cosa mala?*

-¿Itachi estás ahí?

-Sí, sí aquí estoy es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y lo quiero terminar lo más pronto para irme ya

-Bien…

-Oye… ¿Cómo vas con Hinata? ¿Habrá boda o no?

-Amm… no, ya no ando con ella

-Oh, lo siento Sasuke

-Descuida, lo de ella conmigo no iría bien si siguiéramos

-Bueno me tengo que ir, los miro el martes

 _ **Fin de la llamada.**_

 **-*¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?***

 **Tenía el número de Nejí, le mande un mensaje para que me diera el de Hinata, él asedio y me lo dio. No lo pensé ni dos veces y le marque.**

 _ **Llamada telefónica:**_

–Hola Hinata, soy Itachi, él hermano de Sasuke

-Oh… Hola Itachi, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, me enteré que Sasuke termino contigo

-Sí, así fue

-¿Te dio algún motivo Hinata?

-No

-*¡Demonios la hice llorar!* Lo… lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención molestar

-No, no descuida Itachi

-Bueno… espero que llegando a Konoha me dejes ir a visitarte

-Sí, claro. Aquí te espero Itachi

-Bien, espero que tengas un lindo día Hinata-Chan

 _ **Fin de la llamada.**_

 **-*Valla que ella es algo timida y reservada. Bueno, me tengo que alistar para ir a casa al fin y ver lo que está pasando***

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-*¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?  
-¿Me quieren explicar que significa esto Sasuke?-Me dijo mirándome enojado  
-¡Itachi!-Dice Sakura alejándose de mí  
-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Dice soltando sus maletas  
-Itachi… yo  
-Sa… Sasuke-Kun-Me dice alguien detrás de Itachi  
-¿Hinata?-Dije abriendo mis ojos como platos  
-¿Por tu… hermana fue que me dejaste?-Me dijo**

 **No sabía qué hacer, todo se venía abajo, Sakura estaba pálida, Itachi casi podía ver que la vena de su frente reventaba, Hinata empezó a llorar**

 **-Yo… yo-No supe que decir, mis manos me temblaban y sudaban como nunca-Lo siento Itachi  
-¿Lo sientes? Ja, tu creías que no me daría cuenta de esto verdad  
-Yo pensaba decirte la verdad…-Mire a Sakura-Yo la amo, la amo como nunca ame a nadie**

 **Itachi exploto, hizo que Hinata y Sakura se fueran de la casa, lo más lejos que pudieran. En ese momento tenía miedo, miedo de que Itachi me matara. Apenas Sakura cerró la puerta Itachi no dejaba de mirarme**

 **-Me has defraudado Sasuke-Dijo con voz seria-Yo confiaba en ti y mira como me pagas  
-Itachi…-Trague saliva-Tu siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por ella  
-¡Es tu hermana con un demonio!**

 **Se acercó a mí, yo retrocedía, tengo miedo de lo que me haga o le haga a Sakura**

 **-¿Qué paso cuando no estuve?-Dije aun caminando asía a mí  
-Nada, solo la bese  
-No me refería a eso…-Tome con la pared, él aprovecho para tomarme del cuello-¿Tuvieron relaciones?-Dijo frio  
-Ita… Itachi-Dije sin poder respirar  
-¡Responde carajo!  
-S… Sí**

 **Fue suficiente, iba a morir ahí mismo en manos de mi propio hermano, me soltó solo para golpearme el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre, me volvió a tomar por el cuello, esta vez me empujo con demasiada fuerza asía la pared, se acerca a mi oído aun tomando del cuello**

 **-Te vas a largar de esta casa, e incluso de la aldea Sasuke-Me advirtió  
-¡Ni lo creas Itachi!  
-¿A no lo aras?...-Se ríe malignamente-Sasuke fíjate en que situación estas, te podría matar si quisiera, pero no lo are si tú te largas lejos de Sakura y de mí  
-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar a Sakura sola contigo!-Quite la mano de mi cuello**

 **Él me mira con rabia en sus ojos, me odiaba porque me había enamorado de mi pequeña hermana, porque la hice mía.**

 **-Sasuke, Sasuke…-Mueve su cabeza en forma de negación-Si tú no te vas de esta casa, vete despidiendo de Sakura, y no lo digo porque me la llevare sino porque ella morirá Sasuke-Me mira, su mirada parecía la de un psicópata  
-Bien…-Dije quitándome la sangre de mi boca-Pero déjame despedirme de ella  
-¡Jamás! Te iras sin decir nada a nadie, ¿me oíste? ¡A nadie!**

 **No me quedaba de otra que hacerle caso, si no lo hacía o me mataba a mí o a Sakura, no pude hacer nada, podría golpearlo, sí tal vez le gane, pero Itachi tiene un apellido muy poderoso, Uchiha.**

 **Hice mis maletas, hecho toda mi ropa, Itachi estaba observándome, como si me fuera a quedar o hacerle una carta explicándome lo que hizo para que yo me fuera de la casa.**

 **-¿Qué?-Dije retándolo una vez más  
-No me provoques Sasuke-Dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima  
-¿O qué? ¿Me mataras?**

 **Se acerca a mí, me toma una mano y me empuja una vez más contra la pared, me golpea con tal brutalidad que deja un hueco en la pared, me saco el aire completamente, me dejo de agarrar y empecé a vomitar sangre, creí que me había roto una costilla o algún órgano importante**

 **-Mátame… Si así… Lo deseas-Dije aun si recuperar el aliento-Pero a… Sakura no le hagas… Nada  
-No le are nada si tú te largas de inmediato de esta casa  
-*Lo siento Sakura*-Dije tratando de levantarme**

 **Me dolía donde se encuentra mi costilla derecha, no deje de agarra esa zona, tome mis cosas, deje en un cajón un pequeño collar que algún día Sakura hizo cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos a punto de irnos al internado.**

* * *

 **Pues, pues que les digo criaturas de yisus**

 **Me ha costado seguir escribiendo, ya que como tenia planeada la historia no es igual, pero los cambios son buenos (según las personas que me han apoyado)**

 **Quiero aclarar que en mi situación no me golpearon y ni yo golpe, solo fue un enojo pasajero, pero lo exprese en este capitulo, ya saben así es la gente y tambien fue por ese el motivo por el que apenas acodo de escribir este capitulo, más al rato subo el otro y despues el que sigue xD**

 **Hasta más al rato criaturas:3**


	27. Capitulo 26

**Perdón se que es poco pero tengo que levantare temprano mañana ya que tengo análisis (me sacaran sangre):C**

 **Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo y lo are más largo lo juro XC**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXVI**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Hinata no dejaba de mirarme, era algo incómodo y más porque ella no dejaba de llorar**

 **-¡Ya no puedo más!-Dije poniéndome de pie  
-¿A dónde vas Sakura?-Me dijo Hinata  
-A casa, no puedo quedarme aquí, no sabiendo lo que es capaz Itachi  
-¿A qué te refieres Sakura?  
-Itachi podría hasta matar a Sasuke-Dije**

 **Ella no dijo nada más y nos fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a la casa, pude notar que el auto de Sasuke no estaba, había marcas de llantas en el suelo**

 **-*Sasuke-Kun*-Toque mi corazón latía más y más rápido-Espero que no sea lo que esté pensando**

 **Entramos despacio, Itachi estaba en las escaleras sentado con los puños ensangrentados y unos cuantos golpes en la cara, Hinata limpio sus heridas, yo aproveche para ir asía arriba, entre al cuarto de Sasuke-Kun, había manchas de sangre por todo el cuarto, en la cama, en las paredes, en el baño, en los muebles; también note un hueco enorme en la pared, ahí también había sangre**

 **-Se fue-Dijo Itachi apoyado en Hinata-No me dijo a donde, me dijo que solo te utilizo tanto como a ti como a Hinata-Agrego  
-¡Estas mintiendo!  
-No…-Se agarró su brazo-Yo lo había corrido pero después de que me tranquilice un poco le pedí que se quedara pero él dijo que se iría de esta casa, que no te quería volver a ver, que lo dejáramos en paz que ya lo habíamos….  
-¡Cállate! Ya para-Dije poniéndome de rodillas, no aguante y me puse a llorar-¿Qué no te das cuenta que me estas lastimando Itachi?  
-Sí, me doy cuenta, ¿pero lo habría hecho él si seguía con eso Sakura?**

 **No aguante más, me fui a mi cuarto, me encerré. No quería saber nada más, quería dormir y pensar que solo fue una horrible pesadilla.**

 **Narra Itachi:**

 **–Yo…. Yo lo siento Hinata-Dije mirándola**

 **Su rostro mostraba completa tristeza, no sé porque pero la abrace**

 **-Tranquila, sé que lo olvidaras. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor Hinata, a alguien que si te sepa amar como tú a él-Ella se acercó más a mí**

 **Nos quedamos un tiempo abrazados, pude sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer**

 **-No, no llores Hinata-Chan, tu eres muy….-Toque su mejilla-Tu eres muy hermosa como para que llores por alguien como Sasuke  
-Gracias Itachi, eres… muy bueno-Se sonroja, seca sus lágrimas-Ahora déjame ayudarte a ti, estas muy lastimado**

 **Hinata me lleva hasta mi habitación, trae unos trapos limpios y agua y así poder curar mis heridas. Ella en verdad es más hermosa de lo que creía**

 **-*¿Pero qué demonios pienso? Ella podría ser mi hermana, es la misma edad que Sakura… Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Sasuke… No debí de tratarlo así y mucho menos mentirle a Sakura y a Hinata. Estuvo mal pero será lo mejor para todos***

 **Pasaron dos semanas, Sakura salía a buscar a Sasuke, ella aun no sabía por qué se había ido así de la nada, cada vez estaba más pálida, sin fuerzas; siempre llegaba a la casa y solo se subía a su habitación y se encerraba con candado. Hinata siempre pasaba a ver si sabíamos algo de Sasuke y para ver como seguíamos Sakura y yo.**

 **-Ella está empeorando, no come, no habla; ya no sé qué hacer Hinata-Chan, si no hago algo también perderé a Sakura. Me destroza verla así-Dije tristemente  
-¿Quieres que hable con ella Itachi-Kun?  
-¿Me arias ese favor Hinata-Chan?  
-*Hinata-Chan es tan linda, tan cariñosa, tan comprensible… Aquel que se enamore de ella se ganara la lotería completamente*- **

**Narra Hinata:**

 **Subí a la habitación de Sakura, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, toco la puerta suavemente**

 **-Sakura, soy yo Hinata… ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **No escucho un si ni un no, escucho como ella quita el seguro de la puerta**

 **-¿Qué necesitas Hinata?-Me dice acostándose  
-Itachi está algo preocupado por ti, me ha dicho que no comes y ni sales, que ya ni a la universidad vas**

 **No me dice nada, abre los ojos y me mira, se le podía notar que llevaba días sin poder dormir y que ha llorado mucho**

 **-Naruto-Kun siempre pregunta por ti-Dije animándola un poco-A querido venir pero no se atreve porque le da pena  
-Que ni venga, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie Hinata-Me dijo sin ánimos  
-Sakura…-Tome su cabello-Sé que estas triste porque se fue, pero ya es momento de superarlo, él tomó esa decisión… Yo… Yo tampoco creo lo que dijo Itachi de que había jugado con las dos…. Sasuke-Kun es un muchacho algo extraño, pero tiene lindos sentimientos… Él siempre fue sincero conmigo, yo soy la que… tontamente se ilusiono con él sabiendo que amaba a otra persona**

 **Sakura dejo de verme, creo que había empeorado las cosas, vi un monto de papeles, era la letra de ella, pude alcanzar a leer que iban dirigidas a Sasuke-Kun**

 **-*Creo que será muy difícil de que ella olvide a Sasuke-Kun*-**

 **Narra Itachi:**

 **Hinata me había dicho que Sakura me necesitaba más que nunca, que había hecho cartas a Sasuke, ella a escondidas tomo una de ellas:**

 _ **Carta de Sakura para Sasuke:**_

 _Llegaste a mi vida, sin pena y con prisa. Yo cargaba una espada en la espalda…_

 _Dijiste:  
Bonita_, _ya no tengas miedo_ _yo solo quiero hacerte bien._

 _Yo no sabía amar, creí que no debía darlo todo sin antes esperar que hicieras magia, fuego y de algún modo_ _siempre buscaste la cura para este roto corazón._

 _Fuiste la lluvia en la mañana en días tristes, ahuyentaste con tu boca mi dolor y nunca dije nada._

 _Quererte fue fácil, quererte tan hondo que difícil es dejarte atrás. Me fui de tu vida dejando una herida yo no te quise lastimar_

 _ **Termina la carta**_

* * *

 **Como dije, se que es poco pero mi cabeza esta en otra parte del planeta, mañana subiré el capitulo ahora si que les he prometido y una vez más perdón:C**

 **Que tengan una linda madrugada x3**

 **Y si es la canción de Kaay-Nunca Dije x3**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Buenas tardes criaturas del yisus xD**

 **Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Lo hice un poco corto porque en unas horas iré al segurangas a que me saquen sangre :C**

 **Pero llegando me pongo a actualizar la historia y al terminarla, se las subo**

 **Sin más que agregar...**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo XXVII**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Mi ánimo estaba cada vez más abajo, no podía superar la ida de Sasuke-Kun, Itachi siempre estaba al pendiente de mí pero yo nunca le decía como me sentía ya que él fue el culpable de que Sasuke-Kun se allá ido sin mí. Pero después de unas semanas intensas me anime a salir adelante, Itachi volvía a ser mi hermano y no mi contrincante, él siempre me hacia reír, no le gustaba verme triste y siempre llevaba a Naruto o a Hinata, ellos se había vuelto mis mejores amigos, ya que Ino no tenía tiempo por andar en fiestas y en sus estudios.**

 **Naruto y yo empezamos a salir, en planes de amigos claro, siempre me invitaba a comer un helado o ir a caminar**

 **-Te has perdido de mucho Sakura-Chan-Me dice Naruto  
-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?  
-Bueno, te la pasabas encerrada y no salías, mientras los demás en fiestas y saliendo con sus amigos, ya vez hasta Ino se alejó de ti  
-¡Ella no se alejó porque me hubiera encerado Naruto baka!  
-Ok, ok, tranquila Sakura-Chan solo lo decía bromeando**

 **De repente me sentí mareada, mi vista se nublaba y sentía como todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas**

 **-¿Sakura?-Me dijo Naruto ya asustado-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sí, sí-Dije llevándome una mano en la cabeza-Es solo que hace mucho que no salía y me agitaba mucho  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
-No, no Naruto**

 **Él no parecía nada convencido pero seguimos caminando. Si me ponía a pensar bien, no era la primera vez que me sucedía, ya había tenido esos malestares antes.**

 **-Tú no estás bien, hay que regresar a tu casa Sakura-Chan-Me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí-Vamos, yo te acompaño**

 **No repele, la verdad me sentía aun mareada. Llegamos a la casa, Itachi estaba aún trabajando, así que no deje que Naruto pasara más de la puerta**

 **-Si te sientes mal me llamas y vamos al hospital-Insistió Naruto  
-¡A sus órdenes papá!-Dije bromeando  
-Eso no me causa gracia ¿Sabes?-Dijo serio  
-Lo siento, pero creo que estas exagerando, solo un poco-Dije llevándome una mano a mi nuca**

 **Naruto se fue, me quede pensando en lo del parque**

 **-*Esta no es la primera vez que me sucede*-**

 **Subí a mi cuarto, estaba medio acomodado ya que no había hecho limpieza esos últimos días, me puse a recoger, en mi escritorio había un pequeño calendario marcado con las fechas de mi regla, tenía varios meses de retraso**

 **-*¡No puede ser! Tranquila Sakura, a lo mejor es que estabas bajo mucho estrés, si eso es, es solo estrés*-**

 **Termine de recoger el cuarto, en mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que todos esos síntomas empezaron después de que….**

 **-*¡Sasuke me hizo suya!*-Dije tirando unas libretas que estaba por acomodar, cayeron al piso de inmediato-*No, no, no eso no puede ser. Yo necesito saber si es eso*-**

 **Agarre dinero, el celular y las llaves de mi auto. Sin pensarlo dos veces estaba decidida a comprar una prueba de embarazo, llegue a la farmacia**

 **-*¿Y si alguien de ahí te conoce Sakura? ¡No! No me voy a cobardear, si estoy embara… embarazada será lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, tendré un bebé de único hombre que en verdad he amado*-No dije más y me baje del auto armada de valor.**

 **Narra Naruto:**

 **Estaba en mi apartamento, cenando mi delicioso y suculento ramen cuando mi celular empieza a sonar, me levante y mire la pantalla**

 **-¿Sakura? ¿Se habrá sentido mal de nuevo?**

 **No dude y conteste de inmediato**

 _ **Llamada telefónica:**_

-¿Naruto –Kun?

-¿Sí Sakura-Chan?

-Te… te necesito

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

-No… no puedo… decírtelo por teléfono Naruto-Kun

-¿En dónde estás Sakura?

-En el parque donde estábamos hace rato

-¡Bien! ¡No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá!

 _ **Fin de la llamada.**_

 **De inmediato tome las llaves de mi carro, maneje lo más rápido que pude. Tragedia tras tragedia es para Sakura**

 **-*¿Ahora que habrá pasado para que ella le llamara llorando?**

 **En menos de un minuto llegue al parque, la busque hasta llegar a la mitad, estaba ahí sentada, estaba llorando, estaba algo nerviosa y lo notaba porque no dejaba de mover su pierna. Corrí para ver que sucedía con ella**

 **-¡Sakura!-Dije aun si llegar donde ella se encontraba-¿Qué sucede?-Dije agarrando aire al llegar ahí  
-Na… Naruto-Kun-Se agarra a llorar de nuevo, me levanta y me abraza  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Dije ya algo preocupado  
-Yo…-Dijo sacando de su pantalón un plumón, o eso era lo que yo creía-¡Yo estoy embarazada!**

 **Sakura me enseño el plumón, que en realidad era una prueba de embarazo, en este salía positivo, la mire, ella no sabía que hacer**

 **-¿De…? ¿De quién es el bebé Sakura?  
-Lo siento Naruto-Kun-Dije secándose las lágrimas-Yo… no puedo decirte de quien es este bebé-Se agarra su estómago  
-¡Bien! Lo entiendo Sakura-Chan-Agarre una de sus mejillas-Deja de llorar Sakura, yo… yo me are cargo de ti y de tú bebé  
-Naru… ¿Naruto-Kun tú?  
-Sakura-Chan…-Me incoó y tomo sus manos-¿Te casarías conmigo? **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **-*¿A acaso Naruto está loco?*  
-¿Qué dices Sakura-Chan? Sé que es una locura, que no hemos salido mucho, pero estoy seguro que te hare feliz, y tú me aras feliz si me dices que…  
-¡Si Naruto-Kun!-Lo interrumpo  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo, sé que no me amas y ni mucho menos te gusto pero en verdad quiero hacerte feliz-Dijo tristemente-¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste que sí!?  
-Así es Naruto-Kun, si me quiero casar contigo**

 **Naruto me cargo de la felicidad, estaba más que contento**

 **-¡Te are la mujer más feliz Sakura-Chan!  
-*¿Qué hice? Yo aún no puedo olvidar a Sasuke, no conozco bien a Naruto… Pero todo el mundo creía que ya andaba con él desde la vez que me vieron llegar con él en mi auto, funcionara*- Él me bajo y yo lo abrace-Yo sé que lo aras Naruto-Kun-Le di un beso en la mejilla  
-Sé que no te debo de presionar Sakura, así que iremos paso a paso, ¿vale? **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **Viaje a China, al parecer ya sabía el motivo por el cual Itachi viajaba cada mes así acá y era porque teníamos familiares, me encargue de que me recibieran gracias al socio de mi hermano, él me dijo que estaba dispuesto a recibirme a pesar de que Itachi le dijera lo contrario.**

 **-Gracias Obito-Dije algo apenado ya que no sabía cómo llamarlo  
-De nada Sasuke, es un placer al fin conocerte y va, no me llames Obito, suena horrible, mejor tío ¿va?**

 **Asentí con la cabeza, él me quiso hacer hablar del porque Itachi me había corrido de la casa**

 **-Vamos Sasuke, yo no soy como eran Shisui y Madora  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que…**

 **Le conté todo, desde que empecé a enamorarme de Sakura hasta lo que sucedió con Itachi cuando nos vio besándonos, él mostraba mucho interés, no me interrumpió ni para hacer algo**

 **-Hay ese Itachi…-Dijo al fin poniéndose de pie-¿Se le olvido que él también se había enamorado de una niña y que era su prima?  
-*¡A que con esas tenemos hermanito!* Y ¿Qué paso con eso tío?  
-Bueno, Shisui se dio cuenta y lo mando a un campamento, de esos donde entrenan los ninjas y ahí se olvidó de ella**

 **Hablamos mucho, me conto por qué él no se quería hacer cargo de nosotros, él era aún muy "joven", que quería disfrutar la vida y que si aunque él quisiera Shisui y Madora ya estaban destinados en nuestras vidas, ellos nos querían mucho y estaban viviendo en Konoha y Obito no, él vivía en China y era un gran cambio que nos podría causar algún "daño" y no nos quería hacer eso.**

 **-Bien, llego la hora de ir a dormir Sasuke-Se levanta-Mañana te llevare a tu nuevo trabajo  
-¿Ya tengo trabajo?-Dije poniéndome de pie  
-Sí, estuviste trabajando de ingeniero en sistemas en Konoha, así ¿Para qué desperdiciar lo que has aprendido? En la empresa trabajaras de eso  
-Gracias tío-Dije feliz  
-De nada Sasuke, eres un buen muchacho y sé que si te enamoraste de Sakura es porque ella también es una buena muchacha**

 **No dije nada, él me llevo a mi cuarto**

 **-Bien, este es tu nuevo cuarto Sasuke, tal vez no es como el que tenías con Itachi, pero poco a poco iremos comprando cosas para que te acomodes**

 **¿Cómo podía decir eso? Este cuarto era casi del tamaño de la casa de Itachi**

 **-Oh, se me olvidaba comentarte  
-¿Qué tío?  
-Tendrás una asistente, buen en realidad es una pasante, ella quiere aprender tu trabajo, pero no teníamos a nadie y la pusimos de asistente, así que ahora es tu asistente y tu aprendiz Sasuke**

 **Bien podría superar eso, ¿si ya le he enseñado a las chavas de la universidad que apenas estaban estudiando eso, porque no a ella?**

* * *

 **¡Ya se supo, ya se supo!**

 **Ya viene en camino el pequeño fruto del amor de Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Chan *-*  
**

 **¿Que les parece Naruto de papá? ¿Sera buen padre o no?**

 **Pero no se preocupen, aun falta para el final, así que no creo que acabe en NaruSaku o... ¿Tal vez si?**

 _Notas sobre la historia:_

 _1.-_ **Tal vez me atrase poquito mañana porque tengo cita y es probable que no pueda subir capitulo sino ya hasta la noche:C**

2.- **Recompensare los capítulos que no puedo subir el día de mañana no se preocupen.**

 _3.-_ **El capitulo especial del 23 de Julio no creo que sea posible, ya que cambie completamente la historia con los pequeños cambios que hice... Pero tengo una vaga idea de como lo are, así que no estoy 100% si lo subo o no.**

 **Bueno criaturas me voy porque ya me voy al segurangas :C Recen por mi xD**

 **Hasta más al rato y que tengan una linda tarde 3**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Desanimada pero con ganas de subir capitulo nuevo**

 **Buenas noches criaturas de Yisus:3**

 **En este capitulo puse más cosas nuevas (eso es obvio xD)**

 **Me costo inspirarme, pero con música todo se me viene a la mente verdad**

 **Sin más que agregar los dejo leer**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXVIII**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, no había podido dormir, si lo hacía en mis sueños aparecía Sakura**

 **-*Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, luego de la nada aparecía un bebé, un bebé que ella decía que era mío, pero aprecia un muchacho: Ella es mi esposa Sasuke y este es mi hijo, tú ya lo has perdido toda y ahora eres la deshonra de la familia Uchiha*-**

 **Me levante, mire el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, parecía un perro encerrado en una jaula pequeña. No resiste y me metí a bañar, eran las 6, ya habían pasado 2, Obito entre de repente**

 **-Hey…-Me dijo algo asombrado-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Yo te hacia dormido Sasuke  
-No puede dormir, así que me levante y me bañe. ¿Ya nos vamos a trabajar?  
-No, aun no Sasuke, aun ni me alisto, en una hora nos vamos  
-*¡Genial! Una hora más de frustración aquí encerrado*-**

 **Lo único que necesitaba era salir, distraerme un poco, llenar mi cabeza de cosas y así dejar de pensar en Sakura. Obito tardo en menos de una hora, salimos, creme que parecía perro al que al fin lo van a sacar a pasear.**

 **Llegamos a un elegante edificio, algo alejado de la casa, entramos y ahí nos esperaba una muchacha, muy elegante, de larga cabellera roja, con anteojos y de piel pálida.**

 **-Karin…-Dijo Obito-Te presento a mi sobrino Sasuke Uchiha  
-Mu… Mucho gusto señor Uchiha-Dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo  
-Sasuke… Ella es Karin Uzumaki, y ella será tu asistente  
-Mucho gusto Karin y solo llámame Sasuke, o me aras sentirme más viejo  
-Sasuke es unos cuantos mayor que tu Karin-Agrego Obito**

 **Ella se disculpó, Obito nos dijo que nuestro trabajo estaba en la planta 22 y que la de él estaba en la 23 por si necesitábamos algo. Nos despedimos en nuestra planta. Ella me guio hasta mi despacho**

 **-Gracias, eres muy amable Karin, creo que nos llevaremos bien.**

 **Narra Karin:**

 **Desde que lo vi llegar pensé que era un hombre encantador y por lo que veo no me equivoque**

 **-De… De nada señor Uchiha  
-Oh vamos podemos tutearnos, Karin-Dijo sonriéndome  
-Perdón señ… Sasuke**

 **El me volvió a regalar una pequeña sonrisa que me hacía que mis piernas temblaran como nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre, pero el entro por la puerta y me hizo estremecerme**

 **-*¡Demonios me gusta mi jefe! ¡Me gusta Sasuke!***

 **Narra Hinata:**

 **Valla que las cosas han cambiado y mucho, Itachi y yo…. Bueno éramos buenos amigos, Sakura-Chan era novia de Naruto, o bien eso todos pensábamos ya que nunca se separaban.**

 **-Hinata Hyüga-Me dice la secretaria de mi hermana-Puedes pasar, su hermano la espera en su oficina**

 **Pase de inmediato, Nejí estaba sentado en su silla**

 **-¿Me necesitabas Nejí?  
-Así es, pasa, toma asiento-Me señala con una mano la silla  
-¿Para qué me necesitas?  
-Bueno como sabrás serás tía dentro de poco…-Asentí con la cabeza-Y necesitamos ir a ver a unos proveedores en China  
-Ya sé por dónde vas Nejí  
-¿Así?-Dijo asombrado  
-Sí, quieres que yo vaya a ver esos proveedores, ¿verdad?  
-Me leíste la mente Hinata…-Dijo sonriendo, es la primera vez que lo hace-¿Me arias ese favor?  
-Claro… cuan… ¿cuándo tengo que partir Nejí?  
-Lo más pronto posible, allá solo esperan que confirme si iré o no  
-Bien, iré mañana a primera hora  
-Gracias Hinata**

 **Mi hermano era algo frio conmigo desde que éramos pequeños, jamás en su vida me había pedido un favor y si lo hacía yo era la última en su larga lista.**

 **-*Tal vez al haberse casado con Tente y el de tener un hijo lo ha cambiado***

 **Llego el día al que saldría por primera vez de Konoha y sola, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabría qué diría en aquella junta que me esperaba, no sabía quién o como era el dueño de la empresa. En unas horas ya estaba en China, un chofer me esperaba**

 **-¿Señorita Hyüga?-Me pregunto  
-Sí-Dije con miedo  
-Soy su chofer, la llevare a su destino**

 **Asentí y el llevo mi maleta, me subí al auto, y lo admito tenía miedo de que me secuestrara o algo por el estilo, en una hora habíamos llegado**

 **-Wow, vaya que es un edificio muy lindo-Dije asombrada  
-Y deje que conozca a sus dueños, soy muy buena gente-Dijo el chofer abriéndome la puerta  
-¿Tu…? ¿Tú los conoces en persona?  
-¡Claro! Ellos hace una semana me dieron trabajo si tener experiencia de nada y me contrataron de chofer**

 **El señor me contaba su historia encantado cuando subíamos al piso 23**

 **-Bien…-Se abrió el elevador-Yo ya cumplí con traerla, será un verdadero gusto esperarla abajo y llevarla a su hotel señorita Hyüga-Dijo amablemente**

 **Me dirigí nerviosamente hasta el mostrador, ahí estaba la secretaria**

 **-Buenos días, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?  
-Soy Hinata Hyüga, soy la que viene a conocer…  
-Sí, si… La esperan en la sala A14-Dijo dándome un gafete**

 **Me dirigí a asía aquella sala, el pasillo se me hacía cada vez más grande, abrí la puerta**

 **-Lamento la tardanza-Dije entrando confiada de que todo saldría bien**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?-Dije parándome, asombrado de verla  
-Sa… Sasuke-Kun-Dijo igual asombrado  
-Sasuke…-Se levanta Obito de su asiento y se acerca a mí, susurrando me dice-Este no es el momento para viejas amistades-Se vuelve a sentar-¡No se preocupe ¿señorita?!  
\- Hyüga, Hinata Hyüga-Dijo aun sin quitarme la vista**

 **No le digirió más la palabra, ella nos comentó sobre los planes que tenía "** **Company Konoha** **" con nosotros, ella aun no sabía cómo se llamaba la empresa**

 **-Se llama "** **Quality company"-** **Dijo** **Obito**

 **Ella se** **mostraba muy profesional en todo esos temas, se expresaba bien y nos dijo cada uno en los temas que se especializaba su empresa.**

 **Al terminar todos se dirigieron a la salida, mientras yo me quede para poder conversar un poco con ella**

 **-Hinata…-Dije hablándole antes de que saliera-Amm… ¿podemos hablar?  
-Claro Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo amable-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
-¿Te parece si salimos a pasear? Amm… A aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar**

 **Ella acepto, le informamos a su chofer que llevara sus cosas a su hotel, que ella llegaría después y que yo la llevaría personalmente. Fuimos hasta mí auto, caballerosamente le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ya en camino ella empezó a hablar algo timida como era su costumbre**

 **-Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar Sasuke-Kun?  
-Am…-La mire un momento-Sobre Itachi, mi hermana y tú Hinata  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué han hecho? Todo, creo que ahora cada uno hace su vida, ¿no? -Dije un poco desanimado  
-Sasuke-Kun…-Me toma mi mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios-¿Quieres saber de todos o solo de…Sakura?  
-*Solo de ella* De todos  
-Bien… Itachi trabaja más que nunca, somos amigos y me ha contado que te ha tratado de encontrar y de pedirte que regreses, pero nadie le decía nada de ti, hasta le había hablado a tu tío Obito y por lo que veo creo que le mintió ¿no?  
-Sí, yo le dije que no le dijera nada, no quería regresar, estaba aún lastimado…**

 **Llegamos a un restaurant, que sabía que servían comida muy rica, baje y le abrí la puerta una vez más, al igual que le abrí la puerta de la entrada del lugar, luego tomamos una mesa y empecé a platicar con ella de nuevo**

 **\- Me rompió 3 costillas, ¿Lo sabias? Tenía miedo Hinata, y si regreso tengo miedo de que él le haga algo a Sakura  
-Él está totalmente arrepentido Sasuke-Kun, no es el motivo del porque el cambio, pero él trata de ocultar su desesperación al trabajar  
-Ya no quiero hablar de él, háblame de ti y de… Sakura  
-Yo estoy bien, he encontrado la paz que necesitaba, he empezado a salir con… alguien, no en plan de noviazgo sino como amigos, pero es lindo volverse a sentir así de amada  
-Yo… lo siento Hinata, sé que te herí y mucho  
-No te preocupes Sasuke-Me regala una sonrisa-Toda ya está en el pasado  
-Ja-Sonrió-No has cambiado nada Hinata  
-Sasuke-Kun… Yo te perdone al día siguiente que te fuiste, me di cuenta que tú desde un principio me habías dicho la verdad, que tú corazón no me pertenecía y yo de tonta me… obsesione contigo. **

**Dejamos ese tema por la paz después de que llego el mesero, ordene una comida que cuando estaba en Konoha odiaba, ramen, eso me recordaba a Naruto, a mi viejo amigo.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Me dijo Hinata  
-¿Sí?  
-¿No me vas a preguntar por…Sakura?**

 **La mire, en sus ojos podría jurar que veía lo que me iba a contar de ella**

 **-Sabes que sí, pero tengo miedo de que me digas que ya hizo una vida con otra persona**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo bajando la mirada-Ella desde que te fuiste pregunto por todos lados si te había visto, lleva pequeñas hojas con tu nombre y una foto tuya, pero nadie supo de ti… Ella ya no comía, ni tomaba, ni mucho menos salía con sus amigas o amigos, ni iba a la universidad, estaba destrozada tanto por dentro como fuera, pero… Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la locura, alguien la salvo…  
-*¡No! ¡No lo digas Hinata! ¡Por Favor!*-Decía mi corazón  
-Ella salió de esa depresión, se animó a salir y conocer gente nueva, se acercó a…  
-No, no me digas su nombre por favor Hinata-Dije con un nudo en la garganta-No quiero saber más, ya tengo suficiente con saber que ustedes son felices sin mí.**

* * *

 **A Sasuke-Kun le rompieron su kokoro Xc**

 **¿A quien no? Que le digan a ustedes que la persona que amas ya es feliz con alguien más duele y duele mucho, ya me ha pasado /3**

 **Un poco más al rato subo el siguiente capitulo, ya estamos cerca (casi) de llegar al final de esta hermosa historia (para mí)**

 **Que tengan una linda noche:3**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Aquí** **les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 _Precaución:_

 _Podría_ _romperle el corazón como lo izo conmigo si ama a Sasuke-Kun /3_

* * *

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se a dicho:C**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXIX**

* * *

 **No dejaba de pensar en Sakura, en que mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, ella era feliz con alguien más y yo aquí llorando por ella. Deje a Hinata en su hotel, algo lejos de mi casa, estaba al otro lado de la cuidad. Me subí a mi auto, no lo encendí, me quede ahí pensando e imaginando a Sakura con alguien más, una lagrima cayo, una lagrima llena de dolor, rabia, desesperación**

 **-*¿Por qué no fui capaz de regresar por ella? ¿Por qué la deje ir? Yo te amaba Sakura, yo te quería a mi lado, yo quería formar una familia a tu lado*-Otra lagrima caía**

 **Respire hondo, encendí el auto cuando pensé que ya podría controlar la situación, fui directo a mi casa, no dejaba de pensar en Sakura, mi mente venia cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando la bese, cuando le dije que si quería ser mi novia, cuando supe que ella era mi hermana, cuando la volví a besar, cuando le hice el amor.**

 **-¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¡Ya deja de pensar en ella!...-Pare el auto en un semáforo-Ella ya es feliz con otro aunque tú no lo creas-Cae otra lagrima**

 **Pise el aselador, escucho que pitan, volteé era un tráiler a unos cuantos metros de mí. Se escucha el crujir del metal, los vidrios al romperse…**

 **Narra Obito:**

 **Mi celular empieza a marcar, mire la pantalla de este, era un número desconocido**

 _ **Llamada telefónica:**_

-¿Bueno?

-¿Usted es el tío de Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿Sí? Él habla… ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Le marco de urgencias, su sobrino acaba de sufrir un accidente

-¿Co…? ¿Cómo esta él?

-No le voy a mentir señor, su sobrino entro inconsciente, necesitamos de usted para poder procesar la cirugía

-¡Voy en camino!

 _ **Fin de la llamada.**_

 **-*¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?***

 **Fui lo más rápido que pude, rezando para que ningún policía me parara, gracias a dios no fue así. Llegue en seguida al hospital**

 **-Buenas noches señorita, me informaron que mi sobrino estaba aquí-Dije con el corazón en la mano  
-¿Cómo se llama su sobrino señor?  
-Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Ella empezó a buscar en su ordenador**

 **-Así es señor, aquí está su sobrino  
-¿Cómo esta él?  
-En este momento lo están operando, llego muy grave e inconsciente**

 **El corazón se me paro en ese momento**

 **-¿Señor se encuentra bien?-Me dijo la señorita muy amable  
-Sí, si…-Respire con problemas-Es solo que no lo puedo creer**

 **Me fui a la sala de espera, le marque a Itachi, él no contestaba me mandaba directamente a buzón de voz. En ese momento de desesperación yo no podía estar solo…**

 **-Señorita busco a Uchiha Sasuke-Oí a lo lejos  
-Perdón…-Interrumpí-¿Por qué buscas a mi sobrino?-Ella volteo, la reconocí, era Hinata  
-Perdón…-Se apena-Pero me marcaron porque era el último número de llamadas que tenía el celular de Sasuke**

 **En su rostro se mostraba la preocupación, ella era amiga o algo más de Sasuke, así que le explique lo que me había dicho la enfermera. Ambos nos quedamos horas esperando noticias de Sasuke, pero nadie nos decía nada de él.**

 **Pasaron 7 horas desde que sabíamos algo de Sasuke, nadie salía a buscarnos, Hinata tanto como yo no podíamos quedarnos quietos, intente volver a marcarle a Itachi pero nada. Hinata tenía la miraba perdida asía el suelo blanco de la sala de espera, yo no me quitaba de la mente que Sasuke estaba luchando contra la muerte**

 **-*¡Tienes que salvarte Sasuke! ¡Lo tienes que hacer por Sakura! ¡Por Itachi! ¡Por ti!*-Respire hondo, evitando llorar, ese no era el momento**

 **Paro otra hora, un médico salió al fin**

 **-¡Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke!-Grito**

 **Sentí que mi corazón se salía de su lugar con cada paso que daba asía aquel medico lleno de sangre en su traje azul o que era azul**

 **-*¡Esa sangre podría ser de Sasuke!*-Me gritaba mi mente aterrorizada por ver tanta sangre-¡Somos nosotros!-Dije con miedo a lo que dijera**

 **Él nos miró, una mirada que te haces que tu pelos se ponga de punta, esa mirada que solo dice una cosa… Las cosas están mal.**

* * *

 **Lo se, es poco, pero mi corazón no resistió más /3**

 **No se en que acabara el siguiente capitulo, como lo he dicho lo improviso todo, apenas acabo de terminar este capitulo, si mi corazón resiste, subiré el siguiente capitulo sin pensarlo dos veces**

 **¿Sobrevivirá Sasuke-Kun?**

 **Buenas noches criaturas**

 **Me muero XC**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Aquí** **les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXX**

* * *

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Algo dentro de mí se estremeció, de la nada empecé a llorar sin saber él porque**

 **-¿Estas bien Sakura?-Me dice Naruto sentado frente a mí  
-Sí-Dije mintiendo  
-No te creo Sakura-Chan, ¿Qué sucede?-Se paró de la silla y se acercó a mí**

 **Un dolor terrible evadía mi pecho y mi cabeza, era tan fuerte el dolor que no pude y llore aún más, todos en el restaurant nos miraban. Con mis manos toque mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón y luego las puse en mi cabeza.**

 **-*¡Sasuke-Kun!*-Grite en mi mente  
-Sakura-Chan me estas asustando, ¿sucede algo? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?  
-No, no…-Seque mis lágrimas-Estoy bien, son… cambios de humor que nos dan a las embarazadas-Dije una vez más mintiendo**

 **Naruto se conformó con eso, el dolor no desapareció, no hasta después de unas horas. Le dije a Naruto que no me sentía bien y me llevo a casa de inmediato, Itachi no se encontraba, últimamente ha estado trabajando demasiado. Naruto me ayuda a subir las escaleras y me lleva hasta mi habitación**

 **-¿Segura que no quieres ir al hospital Sakura? ¿Qué tal si en vez de estar embarazada es otra cosa?  
-Tranquilo Naruto-Kun-Dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama-Estoy bien, ya si me sigo sintiendo mal yo te llamo ¿vale?**

 **Al final pude convencer a Naruto, le invente que todo era porque estábamos planeado nuestra boda y trataba de ocultar mi embarazo, ya se empezaba a notar un poco; él me creyó, o eso creía yo.**

 **-*Te estas convirtiendo en la reina de las mentiras Sakura Uchiha*-Me reprocho mi mente**

 **Después de una larga discusión conmigo misma me quede al fin dormida.**

 _ **Sueño de Sakura:**_

 _ **-Sakura... Sakura**_

 _ **-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **-Sakura... Nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón**_

 _ **-Sasuke... ¿Porque dices eso?**_

 _ **-Ama a nuestro fruto de amor, nunca lo o la dejes solo o sala**_

 _ **-Sasuke-Kun… no entiendo nada. Tú me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado**_

 _ **-Mi camino ya está marcado Sakura, mi destino no es estar a tu lado**_

 _ **-Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun ¡No te vayas Sasuke-Kun!**_

 ** _-Lo siento Sakura, pero tendrás a otro ángel cuidándote_**

 ** _-¿Por qué hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí?_**

 ** _-Hmp, hasta luego mi pequeño cerezo… Ama a nuestro bebé por los dos_**

 _ **Fin del sueño.**_

 **–Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan…. Despierta**

 **Abrí los ojos, era Itachi, estaba preocupado**

 **-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, si…-Dije temblando**

 **Itachi me toca mi frente**

 **-Tienes fiebre Sakura  
-*¿Qué fiebre? No, mi bebé*-Pensé de inmediato  
-Te llevare a consulta, aún es temprano-Me dijo mirando el reloj de su mano**

 **No reclame como otras veces, no solo pensé en mí esta vez, sino en mi bebé. Itachi le había marcado a Naruto**

 **-¿Cómo estas Sakura-Chan?  
-Bien, es solo una fiebre Naruto-Dije disimulando  
-¡Pero Sakura-Chan tu…!  
-Pero nada Naruto-Dije apretando mis dientes**

 **Naruto entendió de inmediato, Itachi se nos quedaba mirando raro.**

 **Narra Obito:**

 **–Señor y señorita…-Respira profundamente, quitándose la mascarilla que traía puesta-El muchacho entro inconsciente puesto que el choque fue muy fuerte, este hizo que se diera varios golpes en su cabeza, en su pecho que causo varias fracturas he hizo que las costillas que ya habían sanado se volvieran a romper…-Calla unos segundos-Pero lo más preocupante es que… Callo en coma**

 **Hinata callo desmayada, la tome en mis brazos para evitar que se golpeara con el suelo, una enfermera al mirar la situación trajo alcohol y un poco de algodón.**

 **Narra Hinata:**

 **Me desperté deseando que todo esto fuese un mal sueño, pero vi a una enfermera pasando un algodón por mi nariz y al otro lado estaba el tío de Sasuke-Kun**

 **-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron ambos  
-Sí, solo que me sentí débil  
-Claro señorita, si ha estado aquí casi 9 horas sin comer, ¿Cómo no se va a sentir débil?-Me dijo la enfermera**

 **Me ayudo Obito a levantarme, me dijo que me sentara en una de las bancas, que él iría por algo de comer. No dije nada, él estaba muy preocupado por su sobrino como para que me cuidara a mí aun. Me quede sola, decidí tomar el celular y marcarle a Itachi**

 **-*¡Vamos Itachi-Kun! Tienes que contestar el celular*-Me dije**

 **Intente varias veces, nada, él no contestaba el celular. De repente llego Obito con dos cafés y un plato de fruta con yogurt**

 **-Me dijo la enfermera que te trajera esto, que te haría bien-Me dijo serio pero a la vez amable  
-Gra… Gracias señor Uchiha  
-No me digas así Hinata, soy Obito**

 **Al pasar al cuarto a Sasuke-Kun nos dejaron pasar a ambos sin ningún contratiempo.**

* * *

 **Si lo se es poco, pero la verdad me gustaría dejarlos intrigados**

 _Notas sobre la historia:_

 _1.-_ **Iré integrando cada vez más las narraciones de los personajes que can apareciendo ( si se necesita) para que entiendan un poco más la historia**

 **Bueno criaturas del Yisus me despido y en verdad espero que mañana pueda subir los 3 capítulos que siempre subo y espero que sean ¡largoooo!**

 **Que pasen una linda madrugada o mañana o tarde o noche xD**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Perdón por la tardanza y la ausencia estos 3 días, como lo he dicho en el capitulo anterior, estos días iba a estar más ocupada de lo normal, el viernes no pude porque la verdad llegue de una cita con el doctor y estaba muy cansada y fastidiada por mucha gente. Yo no soy de esas muchachas de 18 años que les encanta salir y conocer mucha gente... Lo detesto, pero mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo ya que apenas acabo de actualizar este:C**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **A leer se a dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXI**

* * *

 **No paso más de una semana, Sasuke-Kun había despertado, según la explicación del doctor era porque siempre le habíamos hablado y nunca lo dejamos solo, pero había un problema**

 **-Sasuke, no recuerda nada  
-¡¿Cómo que nada?!-Dijo exaltado Obito  
-Sí, al parecer el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue muy grave, tanto para que él olvidara todo**

 **Obito regresaba a la misma desesperación, volvió a intentar marcarle a Itachi al igual que yo pero nada de él. Le haría un pequeño diagnostico a Sasuke, para averiguar qué tan mal estaba su memoria, al parecer no era grave, solo había olvidado cuando él tenía 16 años en adelante. No tendríamos problema de explicarle lo que ha pasado estos 5 años.**

 **Pasaron a Sasuke a una nueva habitación, Obito quiso entrar primero y yo me fui a darme un baño y a comer un poco, después de eso yo iría a cubrir a Obito para que el durmiera un poco.**

 **-Hola… Sasuke-Kun-Dije pensando en si me recordaba aunque sea un poco  
-Hola, Hinata-Chan-Dijo muy alegre, aun con una venda en su cabeza y varias cortadas en su cara  
-Vaya…-Dije asombrada-Si me recuerdas Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Por qué no te he de recordar Hinata-Chan?**

 **Le explique lo que había pasado hace poco menos de una semana, él no reacciono bien, se miró en un espejo y vio sus cicatrices que ya estaban sanado completamente, su actitud se volvió fría y distante conmigo, con Obito era diferente, él no lo reconoció pero algo le había dicho él para que no lo tratara mal.**

 **Después de que Sasuke-Kun, me había tratado de esa manera, decidí llevarle una pequeña película de fotos, como era de esperarse él no recuerda la mayoría de la gente, en especial a Sakura-Chan, su hermana**

 **-¿Quién es ella?-La séllala  
-¿No la recuerdas Sasuke-Kun?  
-No, ni un poco  
-Ella es tu hermana Sakura Uchiha-Le mostré una donde estaban los tres juntos-Ella es Sakura, la menor, de ella sigues tú y el mayor, Itachi**

 **Él siguió sin recordar nada, el doctor nos dijo en una persona como Sasuke era casi imposible recuperar al 100% todos sus recuerdos, que lo ayudáramos a recordar**

 **-*¿Cómo hacerlo si el no pertenece a este mundo tan hostil? Él es de Konoha, no de China*  
-Hinata…-Me dice Obito mientras conducía  
-¿Sí?-Dije timida  
-No hay que decirle a Sasuke sobre lo sucedió con… su hermana, ya sabes…  
-¿Te refieres a lo que paso en Konoha?  
-Sí…-Mira el espejo retrovisor, ve a Sasuke dormido profundamente-Pienso que si llega a recordar eso, él podría ponerse mal otra vez… La primera vez que vino aquí no salía, comía muy poco y por lo que notaba no dormía más de 3 horas… Verlo así me ponía mal… Pero ahora lo veo y algo cambio en él, es feliz de cierta forma por olvidar ese asunto con Itachi  
-No te preocupes Obito, yo no diré nada**

 **Ya no hablamos del tema, eso tenía que quedar olvidado como los recuerdos de Sasuke-Kun.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Pasamos, quería que solo yo entrara a consulta, pero tanto como Itachi y Naruto eran demasiados necios, no pude contra eso. El doctor me dijo que me quedaría en observación unas cuantas horas, antes de que saliera yo, él me pregunto que si estaba encinta, yo le respondí que sí. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando una enfermera me llamo, me llevo a una habitación**

 **-Bien, señor Uchiha, le daré primero una prueba de embarazo casera  
-Pero si yo le he dicho al el doctor que si estaba embarazada  
-Bueno, a nosotras nos dijo que tenía fiebre, eso no es una buena señal**

 **La prueba salía positiva, la enfermera se retiró un momento para ir por una jeringa para hacerme el examen general de sangre y orina.**

 **-¿Cómo estas Sakura-Chan?-Me dijo Naruto fijándose por la puerta  
-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bien, es solo que me aran un examen de sangre y orina  
-¿Por qué?-Dijo preocupado  
-Para saber si estoy bien y comprobar mi embarazo Naruto-Kun**

 **Llego la enfermera, me dijo que ya estaba bien y que no era necesario estar ahí, tanto como Naruto e Itachi no se quedaron conforme con eso pero al final los convencí y nos fuimos a casa. Habíamos llegado, Itachi se había ido a trabajar, Naruto se había quedado conmigo**

 **-Sakura debemos de estar bien seguros de que estas embarazada-Dijo Naruto después de un silencio incomodo  
-Pero Naruto-Kun ya me hicieron una prueba y los retrasos…-Dije aun sin entender**

 **Naruto no dejo que me negara nuevamente y fuimos al hospital, una vez más. La enfermera me hizo un examen de sangre.**

 **-¡¿Tanto tenemos que esperar?!-Dijo Naruto  
-Así es señor Uzumaki, la prueba estará hasta mañana-Dijo la enfermera  
-Está bien, esperaremos-Dijo Naruto**

 **Naruto en todo el día no se quedó quieto, no dejaba de preguntar que como me sentía y de que si se podía sentir el bebé y ponía su mano en mi pequeña barriga que en unos meses se podría notar**

 **-*¿No entiendo a Naruto-Kun? Ya se me está notando mi barriga y él dice que no estoy embarazada*-**

 **Naruto se quedó a dormir en la sala, yo dormí en mi cuarto. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos de inmediato, Naruto iba volando con el auto, llegamos en cuestión de segundos.**

 **-Pasen, el doctor los está esperando-Nos indicó la enfermera**

 **Al mirar esa puerta blanca con un toque de gris, pude sentir como en mi estómago se hacía un hueco**

 **-*¡Al fin! Al fin podre saber con certeza que estoy embarazada de Sasuke-Kun*-Pasamos los dos  
-Buenos días señor y señora Uzumaki  
-Am… no somos esposos-Aclare  
-Oh disculpe señora…-Mira la hoja-Señora Uchiha**

 **Tomamos asiéndote Naruto y yo**

 **-Bien señora Uchiha, usted tiene 3 meses de gestación  
-¿Eso quiere decir?-Dice Naruto dando un pequeño salto asía al frente  
-Es decir… que la señora Uchiha tiene 3 meses de embarazo-Eso no me alarmo  
-¿Y podemos saber qué es?-Dije  
-Bien…-Se levanta de su silla cómoda-No estoy 100% seguro, pero podemos averiguarlo**

 **Hizo que me subiera mi blusa, puso un gel azul en mi estómago; algo frio. Empezó la búsqueda del bebé, su gesto no me gustaba para nada.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Paso poco más de un mes desde que tuve mi accidente, seguía sin recordar cómo era, quien era, y quien era mi familia… Eso era realmente frustrante. Al mirarme al espejo podría mirar pequeñas cicatrices que en cuestión de semanas.**

 **-¿Estas bien Sasuke?-Me dice mi tío  
-Sí, sí… es solo que no me siento como yo mismo  
-Bien…-Se levanta de su escritorio-Hay que dejar el trabajo hasta aquí-Deja los papeles en la mesa  
-¡No! Yo no me refería a eso tío  
-No lo dije por eso, ya hemos terminado…-Hace una pausa para servirse un poco de café-Tal vez es mejor que viajes a donde tu vivías antes Sasuke  
-*¿A caso quiere que viaje a otra parte y que este lejos de él?* ¿Estás seguro tío?  
-Sí, mañana te iras a primera hora  
-Pero…-Me puse de pie-No puedo dejar tirado el trabajo tío  
-¡Hay no!-Dijo dejando a un lado el café-Tu iras a Konoha a trabajar, allá estamos haciendo una pequeña empresa en impresiones y hacer logos y muchos otros tipos… ¡Tú eres muy bueno en eso! Iras allá a encontrarte a ti mismo y a hacer trabajo Sasuke**

 **No me emociono mucho esa idea, pero si era para poder encontrarme a mí mismo iría, además quería experimentar algo nuevo, algo que sé que me gustaba.**

 **Llego el día de viajar, llevaba ropa casual, un poco de ropa para al menos unas cuantas semanas**

 **-*¿Quién es aquella muchacha que menciona mi nombre con dulzura, con ternura? ¿Sera alguien que me conoce muy bien?*-**

 **Últimamente he estado teniendo recuerdos muy borrosos de una muchacha de piel cálida, suaves manos y dedos finos, ella pudiera tocar el violín o el piano si lo deseara, el ultimo recuerdo vago que tuve hace una semana fue que ella y yo nos entregábamos con mucho amor y pasión**

 **-*¡No puedo creer que ya allá tenido mi primera vez! Y lo hice sin casarme y sin que ella fuera mi novia o tal vez… si lo fue pero no recuerdo bien*-  
-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-Me grita una voz de mujer  
-¡Hey hola!-Dije al ver quien era-¿Qué haces aquí Karin?  
-Bien, el señor Uchiha me dijo que te acompañara Sasuke  
-Ok, vamos, el avión está a punto de despegar**

 **Subimos al avión, lo admito estaba algo nervioso, no sé en qué parte de Konoha se hallaba mi familia, no recuerdo ni en qué casa estaban viviendo, o bien si sabía pero no me atrevía a ir y no sé porque razón.**

 **Tardamos 3 horas viajando, yo había reservado el mejor hotel que había, en la suite más grande y a un lado de mi cuarto estaría Karin. Llegamos y yo la invite a pasar para hablar sobre un tema muy importante, la apertura a la empresa.**

 **-Bien Sasuke, ¿Cómo aremos la apertura?-Me dijo Karin  
-Aremos una fiesta, donde se invitara a los socios y a sus esposas, o a las socias y sus esposos-Dije bromeando  
-Bien, yo me encargare de que les llegue a cada uno sus invitaciones  
-Gracias Karin, ya te puedes retirar-Dije amablemente**

 **Ella lo hizo, me quede sola en ese cuarto enorme, solo como mi mente sin ningún recuerdo, solo me quedaban las fotos de mi familia, pero no me animaba a mirarlas y menos esta noche.**

 **Narra Karin:**

 **Sasuke me pidió que hiciera las invitaciones, él era tan amable conmigo a pesar de que no me recordaba mucho.**

 **-¡Yo me encargare de que el me recuerde de nuevo!-Dije mordiéndome los labios**

 **En un correo estaban los nombres de los socios y socias de la empresa que abriríamos aquí en Konoha**

 **-El primer socio es… Naruto Uzumaki-Arque la ceja-Se apellida igual que yo, ¿será mi hermano o tío perdido?... Bien eso que importa, él vendrá con su prometida, Sakura Uchiha, ¿Acaso es broma? ¿Sera la hermana o la tía de Sasuke-Kun?-No me importo puse la invitación a nombre de ambos-El segundo es Nejí Hyüga quien vendría con su esposa Tente**

 **Invite a todos los socios, esta sería la fiesta del año. Sasuke sería el empresario del año, tal vez hasta el muchacho de 21 años más cotizado, él más guapo de Konoha que será mío, será mío solamente.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **-*El doctor nos dijo que era probable que nuestro bebé podría estar muerto*-Dije mirando al cielo, como si Sasuke estuviera allá arriba-*Dentro de una semana iré de nuevo, espero que si este mal, ella este a tu lado y digo ella porque sé que va o iba a ser niña*-Dije sin poder aguantar el llanto, acaricie mi barriga pequeña, tan pequeña que parecía que tuviera colitis.  
-¡Sakura-Chan!-Me asusta Naruto-¡Aquí estas!  
-¿Qué necesitas Naruto-Kun?-Limpie mis lágrimas, él no se dio cuenta, estaba tan feliz.  
-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que vendría un empresario y aria una fábrica donde haríamos Photoshop, invitaciones, lonas, tarjetas de presentación y muchas otras cosas?-Dijo emocionado  
-Sí así es, ¿Qué tiene eso?  
-Bien…-Se sienta a mi lado-Nos envió una invitación donde dará apertura a la fábrica  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-¡Porque somos socios y yo…! ¡Yo soy el socio mayor!-Saco un sobre, dentro de él venía la invitación**

 ** _En medio del presente se le otorga a:_**

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto y a su prometida Uchiha Sakura_**

 ** _A la apertura oficial de la empresa_** ** _Quality company que será situada el día  18 de Julio a las 8 pm_** ** _en el edificio principal, donde esta empresa estará situada._**

 ** _El tema será de disfraces o máscaras, donde no se revelara su identidad sino hasta que acabe la fiesta._**

 ** _Los esperamos, no falten_**

 ** _Si no tiene máscara nosotros le proporcionaremos una._**

 **-*¿Acaso quiere que vayamos juntos? ¡Espera! ¡¿Dice prometida?!* Naruto…. ¿Me puedes explicar porque dice "prometida"?  
-Oh bueno… lo que pasa es que la asistente del dueño, que por una extraña razón nadie sabe su nombre, me pregunto si deseaba llevar a alguien y dije si, ósea tú, mi prometida**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que Naruto allá dicho eso, aun ni me pedía matrimonio.**

* * *

 **Bueno, mañana les subiré la continuación, ya que el día de ayer y hoy no estuve muy libre que digamos**

 **Perdónenme** **criaturas de yisus:C**

 **Que tengas una linda noche y mañana subiré (si el tiempo me lo permite) más** **capítulos**


	33. Capitulo 32

**He llegado, bueno creo que cambiare un poco la rutina, ahora subiré capítulos en las noches y si puedo en las tardes ¿vale?**

 **Bien no les quito más el tiempo**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas del Yisus:3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXII**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **El día de la dichosa fiesta había llegado, Karin me había confirmado ya que todos los invitados asistirían a ella.**

 **-¿Pasa algo Sasuki?-Me dijo Karin**

 **-Ahh… ¿Desde cuándo nos tuteamos Karin?-Dije bromeando**

 **-Yo… yo lo siento-Agacha su cabeza**

 **-Karin…-Dije acercándome a ella-Solo lo decía jugando, somos amigos**

 **-¿Es enserio Sasuke-Kun?**

 **-Sí, tu eres como mi pequeña hermana-Dije sonriendo**

 **Ella no lo hizo, puso una cara de enojo o yo que sé, la verdad ella era algo bipolar y un poco extraña y eso me daba algo de miedo.**

 **-Bien…-Dice ella después de un silencio incomodo-Me iré a alistar-Sube sus lentes para poder ver bien**

 **-Sí, está bien, yo haré lo mismo-Dije volteando al enorme ventanal**

 **Aquella enorme ventana me permitía mirar, contemplar la ciudad**

 **-*Llevo dos días aquí y no he recordado nada de mi pasado, he seguido soñando cosas, esa chica de manos suaves y delicadas, con mi hermana o según eso decía yo en esos sueños, en mi hermano, en mis padres…* ¡Bien!- Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar esos sueños-Se me ara tarde si sigo pensando en eso… A lo mejor conozco a alguien que me diga quién soy en verdad-Me regale una pequeña sonrisa**

 **Narra Naruto:**

 **-¡Vamos Sakura!-Dije desesperado-¡Se nos ara tarde!**

 **-Cálmate Naruto-Me dijo Itachi como siempre amargado-Vete adelantando tú, yo llevo a ella**

 **-Hmp…-Agarre mi chaleco-Bien, con cuidado *Desde que Itachi supo del embarazo de Sakura se ha vuelto más sobreprotector con ella***

 **Subí a mi auto y me dirigí al evento.**

 **-¡Valla que lo querían hacerlo en grande! El edificio es enorme, de perdido ha de tener unos 50 pisos, todos para editar o tomar fotografías-Dije poniéndome el antifaz.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **–Bien… ¿Cómo me veo?-Dije dándome una pequeña vuelta sobre mis talones-¿Y Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Se tuvo que ir, tardas demasiado Sakura-Me dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie-Pero no te preocupes yo te llevare, y por cierto te vez hermosa como siempre**

 **Itachi y yo nos subimos al auto, desde que supo que esperaba un bebé él se ha vuelto más lindo conmigo, el cree que es de Naruto, por eso es frio con él porque hizo las cosas mal según Itachi**

 **-Aún no se te nota la pansa Sakura, deja de mirártela, el vestido te queda perfectamente-Dijo Itachi mirándome y una leve sonrisa salía de sus labios**

 **-Lo sé, pero como deseo que ya nazca mi bebé-Dije sobando mi pansa**

 **-Y…-Enciende el auto-¿Aun no saben qué va a ser?**

 **-No, la o el pequeño no se deja ver**

 **Itachi no dijo nada, se fue despacio como era su costumbre. Llegamos a la fiesta después de unas horas**

 **-¡Que te diviertas Sakura-Chan!-Me grita Itachi desde el auto**

 **Le hice una seña para que no se preocupara, me puse mi antifaz. No podía creer que aunque teng meses no se me note nada mi embarazo y que camine como si nada en tacones**

 **-*Estoy en mi punto*-Dije bromeando conmigo misma**

 **De la nada uno de mis tacones se rompen, unas manos me sostienen de mi espalda con cuidado para evitar que callera**

 **-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-Me dice una voz muy... muy no sé qué**

 **-Sí, sí…-Sigo de boca arriba y algo cerca de él, tanto que podría percibir su perfume**

 **-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-Dijo él**

 **-No, gracias-Dije poniéndome de pie**

 **-Yo no creo que usted pueda caminar o ir a la fiesta con ese tacón**

 **Mire asía abajo, era cierto, quien en su sano juicio iría a una fiesta súper elegante con un tacón roto.**

 **-*Pero si me voy Naruto pensara que no quise venir, pero si entro, todos se van a burlar de mí*-**

 **-¿Si gusta la puedo llevar hasta su casa señorita?**

 **-Ammm…-Al fin me anime a verlo**

 **A pesar de que tenía unas gafas, podría mirar sus brillantes ojos oscuros, su cabello largo y algo desordenado, usaba su esmoquin negro que lo hacía lucir perfectamente bien, sus zapatos limpios…. Él era perfecto.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Iba caminando, cuando miro una muchacha al frente de la entrada, su belleza me hipnotizaba, me quede viendo un par de minutos note que estaba a punto de caer, fui corriendo para evitar que ella callera.**

 **-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-Dije sosteniéndola de su espalda**

 **-Sí, sí…-Me dijo con su voz muy suave y cálida**

 **-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-Dije percibiendo su perfume**

 **-No, gracias-Dijo poniéndose de pie**

 **-Yo no creo que usted pueda caminar o ir a la fiesta con ese tacón-Ella mira asía abajo notando que su tacón está roto-¿Si gusta la puedo llevar hasta su casa señorita?**

 **-Ammm…-Sube su cabeza y al fin me mira a los ojos-Yo… yo… no lo conozco a usted señor**

 **-Oh, entiendo, pero si le digo mi nombre la magia de la noche acabara-No me había acordado que traía puesto mi antifaz-Mmm… Puede llamarme señor S**

 **-Bien "Señor S" es un gusto, usted me puede llamar Señorita S-Dijo burlándose**

 **-¿Acaso se burla de mi nombre inventado?-Dije alzando una ceja**

 **-No… No…-Dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro, negativamente-Mi verdadero nombre empieza con S-Dijo tiernamente**

 **La lleve hasta su casa, le dije que la esperaría para llevarla una vez más a la fiesta, ella con pena acepto, mientras esperaba a esa hermosa mujer, se me vino un borroso recuerdo. Era esa misma calle, en esa casa donde aquella mujer espectacular había entrado; luego volví a mirarme haciendo el amor con una muchacha, que raramente tenía la misma imagen de esa mujer que esperaba.**

 **-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-Dije con mi cabeza al volante**

 **-¿Cómo puede ser posible que señor S?-Me senté bien, era la "señora S"**

 **-Ah… No, nada**

 **Arranque el auto, ella se seguía viendo hermosa y más a la luz de la luna. Llegamos, baje para abrirle la puerta, ella baja, sus ojos verdes me miraban, moje mis labios, ella cada vez estaba más cerca.**

 **-*Ella…. Ella ¿Acaso me va a besar?*-**

 **Y así fue, me beso, un beso no en los labios, sino entre la mejilla y mi boca, un beso que había deseado que me dieran desde que desperté ese día.**

 **-Lo…. Lo siento-Dijo ella apenada, estaba sonrojada-No era mi intención**

 **-Descuida, lo…. Lo olvidare**

 **Ella sale corriendo a pesar de que trae tacones corrió muy rápido**

 **-¡Espera!-Dije corriendo detrás de ella pero no pude**

 **Ella se había tomado con un muchacho de pelo rubio, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **-*¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo bese? Bueno… Cálmate Sakura no lo besaste, solo fue un beso en la mejilla y en sus labios tan…-Suspiro**

 **-¿Pasa algo Sakura-Chan?-Me dice Naruto**

 **-Si ¿Por qué?**

 **-Bueno cuando te encontré ibas corriendo y no debías de haber hecho eso…-Baja la voz a pesar de que hay mucho ruido lo hace-Estas embarazada, no deberías ni siquiera traer tacones ni mucho menos correr**

 **Naruto me hizo todo un sermón, ya ni Itachi me hacia esas escenas.**

 **La fiesta estuvo muy padre, dieron a conocer los proyectos que iban a hacer en unas semanas, presentaron y dieron un reconocimiento a los socios, presentaron al que estaría al mando de la empresa, era nada más y nada menos que el "señor S"**

 **-*Perfecto lo que me faltaba… Le di un beso al que será jefe de mi prometido***

 **No hicieron subir al escenario para darle un reconocimiento a Naruto, pude sentir las miradas de todos en mí, pero me llamaba la atención solo una**

 **-Vaya….-Me dice alguien en mi oído-¿Quién diría que fueras prometida de mi mayor socio eh?**

 **Me volteé, era el señor S**

 **-¿Quién diría que me gustara la prometida de mi mayor socio? Lo que son las cosas ¿no?**

 **No dije nada, tome la mano de Naruto, pude sentir aun la mirada de aquel hombre extraño pero guapo, lo tengo que admitir él era demasiado guapo para mí.**

 **En toda la fiesta el "señor S" no dejaba de mirarme, sus ojos nunca se apartaban de mí, me miraba como su me… deseara, pero a pesar de que me parecía un pervertido, algo dentro de mí me gustaba pensar eso, me gustaba que me vieran así. Naruto desde que salimos nunca me ha tocado ni me ha dicho que me desea, tal vez porque tiene miedo de que lo rechace o algo así, pero yo deseaba que alguien me tocara.**

 **La fiesta ya había terminado, nos despedimos de todos y Naruto me llevo a mi casa, Itachi no estaba como ya era costumbre. Me bañe y me fui a dormir, eran las 2 de la mañana.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Me levante, mire el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana, jamás me había levantado tan tarde. De repente empieza a sonar mi celular, mire la pantalla y era mi tío Obito.**

 **Llamada telefónica:**

 **-Buenos días dormilón**

 **-¿Qué pasa tío?**

 **-Te estuve marcando desde las 7 de la mañana, necesito que regreses enseguida a China**

 **-Bien ahí estaré mañana por la mañana**

 **Fin de la llamada.**

 **Volví a mirar la pantalla, tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de mi tío. Me senté en el borde de la cama, mi cabeza de dolía, tal vez porque nunca había podido dormir tantas horas. Fui directo al baño, lave mi cara, su palidez y las ojeras que había debajo de mis ojos habían desaparecido un poco. No entiendo él porque el cambio en mi cuerpo, tal vez sea porque sé que estoy donde debería estar, en Konoha.**

 **Fui al aeropuerto, compre el boleto, el vuelo salía a las 2 de la tarde, mire el reloj eran apenas las 12 en punto-**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haga en 2 horas?-Me fui a la cafetería-Me da un café negro por favor-Dije a la señorita que estaba en a barra**

 **-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-Me dice ella**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿No te acuerdas de mí?**

 **-Am…. Lo siento no**

 **-Oh….-Dijo muy triste**

 **-Pero… No es porque yo quiera, lo que pasa es que hace unos meses tuve un accidente y el cual tuvo consecuencias, se me borro mi memoria y no conozco a nadie, o mejor dicho no los recuerdo… Te pido una disculpa**

 **-No te tienes porque disculpar-Me regala una sonrisa-Soy Ino, mejor amiga de tu hermana**

 **-Oh… Hola-Dije dándole mi mano como saludo**

 **Ino… solo me dio mi café y me miraba con mucho detalle, di un pequeño sorbo al café.**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Dije mirándola**

 **-Oh…-Da un pequeño salto-Perdón, pero sí que has cambiado, tu hermana no me había dicho que te has puesto más guapo que cuando éramos niños-Se sonroja-Hay lo lamento, yo hablándote del pasado y tu sin recordarlo**

 **-No te preocupes, tal vez cuando venga de visita aquí podamos hablar sobre cosas que aún no recuerdo**

 **-Si claro con mucho gusto Sasuke-Kun**

 **-Bien… Me voy, te dejo trabajar**

 **Me fui, quería correr, eso fue lo más incómodo de mi vida. Jamás nadie me había dicho cosas como esa chica extraña, pero era bueno saber de alguien que me pueda ayudar a recordar mi memoria aparte de Hinata.**

* * *

 **En este momento voy apenas a hacer el capitulo** **XXXIII, así que si no lo subo hoy... Lo are mañana.**

 **La verdad se me esta haciendo un poco difícil subirlos en las mañanas y en las tardes, me ocupo últimamente en esos momentos, así que tome una decisión de subirlos solamente en las noches y sería si acaso un capitulo**

 **Así que es posible que hasta mañana actualice el capitulo, gracias por su comprensión:3**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Ya vine criaturas... les dejo la ultima actualización del día de hoy (es la única que hice)**

 **La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, he tenido por ahí unos problemitas con mi salud y la verdad esta primero eso que todo lo** **demás**

 **Sin entretenerlos más los dejo leer**

 **Buenas noches criaturas del Yisus:3**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXIII**

* * *

 **Pasaron 3 semanas, las que pasaron lentamente, el negocio de Konoha iba de maravilla a manos de mi mayor socio y mi contrincante, si ya era mi contrincante desde el momento que me fije en su prometida, desde aquel día en que estúpidamente me enamore de esos maravillosos ojos verdes; gracias a eso he recordado mi niñez, no me recuerdo aún muy bien de mi adolescencia, tengo uno que otro recuerdo borroso**

 **-*Todos mis recuerdos de mi niñez llegaron desde que conocí aquella señorita***

 **-Señor Uchiha, señor Uchiha-Oigo en el teléfono**

 **-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Su tío lo espera en la línea 1**

 **-Gracias, ya mismo le contesto-Marque la línea 1-Hola tío, ¿Sucede algo?... ¿Qué? ¡Viajo ahora mismo para allá!**

 **Obito me había marcado para decirme que Itachi, mi hermano mayor había enfermado y estaba algo grave en el hospital, que según los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida. Me fui en mi auto lo más rápido que pude al aeropuerto, los viajes a Konoha ya habían salido, que el otro vuelo salía hasta las 8 de la noche**

 **-¡Pero apenas son las 3 de la tarde señorita!-Dije desesperado**

 **-Lo siento señor Uchiha así son los vuelos**

 **-¿Hay algún vuelo privado?**

 **-Sí, así es, al parecer se acaba de desocupar y está libre…-Me dijo revisando muy descerca la pantalla de su ordenador-¿Desea tomarlo señor Uchiha?**

 **-Claro, ahora mismo si es posible**

 **Pague la cantidad que me había pedido la señorita y me fui directamente al avión**

 **-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha… ¿A dónde desea que lo llevemos?-Me dice el copiloto**

 **-A Konoha… ¡Lo más rápido que pueda!**

 **No dije nada más y ellos obedecieron mis órdenes, en menos de unas horas estaría llegando a Konoha. La zapata se acerco**

 **-¿Desea algo señor Uchiha?**

 **-Sí, quiero que llames al sitio de taxis en Konoha y me pidas uno por favor**

 **-Claro señor, ahorita mismo marco**

 **El vuelo fue algo largo, cualquier otro hubiera dormido en las horas de vuelo, pero en esta ocasión no podía, se trataba de la salud de un hermano, un hermano que no recuerdo muy bien, mi último momento que recuerdo con él era cuando estábamos despidiéndonos en el internado**

 **-*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando más me necesitan? Cuando más necesitan al Sasuke Uchiha que era antes, al que era frio con cualquier situación, al que daba fuerzas para seguir y no el que causaba lastima*-No aguante más y caen mis lágrimas-*Itachi, hermano, tienes que superar esto, yo sé que lo harás, sea lo que sea tu saldrás vencedor porque eres muy fuerte, porque todos te temen, porque eres el vencedor, y vas a seguir siéndolo*-**

 **Llegamos a Konoha, el taxi esperaba a unos cuantos metros donde había aterrizado el avión, no dude, tome mi maleta y fui corriendo enseguida a él. Di la dirección al taxista y el obedeció, le había pedido que fuera lo más rápido posible.**

 **Baje del taxi, era una pequeña hormiga a comparación de aquel hospital o al menos así me sentía, un hueco en mi estómago se formaba, un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar, pude notar que mis manos estaban cerradas, preparadas para recibir una noticia que ni yo podría superar. Fui directo a la entrada a pedir información sobre mi hermano**

 **-Buenas tardes señorita… Busco a Uchiha Itachi-Ella no dijo nada y empezó a buscar en la computadora**

 **-Sí, aquí esta.**

 **-Me podría decir en que habitación por favor**

 **-Lo siento jovenaso pero no puedo sin saber ¿Qué es usted del señor Uchiha?**

 **-Soy su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke-Saco de mi cartera una identificación**

 **-Bien….-Vuelve a buscar en la computadora-Esta en la habitación A114 en el piso 4**

 **No me contuve más y salí disparado de ahí, los elevadores tardaban demasiado, se me hacia una eternidad, pero si me iba por las escaleras llegaría demasiado agitado, al fin llega uno, subo y de inmediato pulso el piso 4. Tarde por lo menos unos minutos que para mí parecían horas.**

 **-*A110… A111… A112…A113…-Un nudo en la garganta se me hizo de nuevo, esta vez apretaba más que la primera ocacion-A114…-Dije**

 **Dude en tocar, ya me imaginaba a mi hermano tirado en esa cama, pálido, sin fuerzas para mantener su mano firme…**

 **-Sasuke-Me dice una voz detrás de mí-Pasa, tu hermano te espera desde hace horas, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti**

 **Volteo, era Deidara, no había cambiado nada. Abro la puerta, mi mano temblaba, lo primero que vi era un montón de gente adentro, no la reconocía, a nadie; luego mire a mi hermano… Estaba igual como me lo había imaginado**

 **-Sa… Sasuke… Hermano-Me decía Itachi sin poder respirar-Ve… Ven…. Acércate un poco…. Quiero…. Quiero verte de cerca**

 **Me acerque a él, deje la maleta aun lado, podía sentir como mi corazón se paraba. Me puse a un lado de su cama.**

 **-Itachi, hermano ¿Qué sucedió?-Una lagrima cae**

 **-No…-Se quita la máscara de oxígeno-No llores Sasuke… Yo no te recordaba así**

 **-Lo… lo siento Itachi… Pero esta vez no soy el fuerte…**

 **-Vamos, no estoy tan mal-Dice riéndose un poco**

 **-Los dejaremos solos-Nos dijo Deidara**

 **Él saco a todas las personas que estaban ahí, tal vez solo eran amigos de Itachi, note que estaba Obito y alado de él una muchacha, de pelo rosa, algo raro pero en ella se veía bien, a lado de ella un chico rubio.**

 **-Vamos Sasuke…-Dice Itachi-No pongas esa cara… De que no conoces a nadie de… Aquí-Vuelve a decir**

 **-Itachi… Yo…**

 **-Él en realidad no reconoce a nadie Itachi-Dice Obito al mirar que no podía explicar-Si recuerda acaso es su niñez-Vuelve a agregar**

 **La muchacha me miro, su rostro mostraba sorpresa algo del cual ya estaba familiarizado; la cara del sujeto de pelo rubio mostraba seriedad, él abraza a la muchacha, ella se zafa de sus brazos**

 **-Sa… Sasuke-Kun… Tú… ¿Tú no me recuerdas?-Me dice llorando**

 **-Lo…-De nuevo el nudo en mi garganta-Yo… lo siento pero no**

 **Ella se agarra a llorar, el sujeto de pelo rubio la toma en sus brazos y la saca de ahí.**

 **-Ella es tu hermana Sakura Sasuke-Me dice Itachi poniendo un brazo en mi hombro-Él que se la llevo es su prometido Naruto Uzumaki, se casarían en una semana, pero con lo de mi enfermedad la cancelaron**

 **-Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Me dice Obito-Estas algo pálido, más pálido de lo normal**

 **-Yo… Yo…. Sí, estoy bien-Dije serio-Solo necesito agarra aire, todo esto me está afectando un poco**

 **Salí lo más rápido posible de ahí. He recordado todo.**

 **-*Esa chica, mi hermana, Sakura, ella era con la que me veía haciendo el amor, la que la hice mía más de una ocasión, ella fue la causa por la cual yo me fui de la casa de Itachi… Para que Itachi no le hiciera nada, ahorra ella… Está comprometida con mi socio… Ella es la señora S, ella me dio un beso, ella… ella es la causa por la cual yo…* ¡Tuve aquel maldito accidente donde perdí la memoria!**

 **La rabia inundaba mi alma, el enojo salió, golpe todo lo que encontraba en mi camino**

 **-¡Sasuke, para! ¡Para!-Unas manos me abrazaron-¡Para por favor!**

 **Me volteé, era ella, Sakura. Lloraba desconsoladamente, me tranquilice, algo raro en mí. Ella era capaz de hacer que me tranquilice, que deje se sentirme solo, que crea en el amor**

 **-Suéltame, por favor-Le dije con mis brazos alzados, evitando cualquier otro contacto con ella**

 **-¡No lo are!-Dije ella haciendo su abrazo más fuerte**

 **-Por favor… Yo te he hecho demasiado daño Sakura-Dije**

 **-¿Tú? ¿Tú recuerdas todo?-Dijo soltándome**

 **-Apenas hoy… Y veo que he causado demasiado daño a Itachi y a ti Sakura, es mejor que me vaya con mi tío Obito y evitar cerca de ti.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **No podía creerlo, Sasuke-Kun estaba ahí parado enfrente de mí, yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos. Él no se quería ir de mi lado, lo sé porque no me quitaba de su lado, evitaba mirarme, a pesar de que se allá olvidado quien era, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo.**

 **-Por favor… Yo te he hecho demasiado daño Sakura-Dijo con sus brazos al aire**

 **-¿Tú? ¿Tú recuerdas todo?-Me separo de él**

 **-Apenas hoy… Y veo que he causado demasiado daño a Itachi y a ti Sakura, es mejor que me vaya con mi tío Obito y evitar cerca de ti.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Dije con mi voz a punto de quebrarse-Yo… Estoy…**

 **-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sakura-Chan!-Oí a lo lejos**

 **Mire sobre mi hombro, era Naruto, venia corriendo en el pasillo.**

 **-Ve…-Dijo Naruto-Él es el indicado para ti**

 **-¡Sakura-Chan!...-Llega Naruto a donde estábamos Sasuke-Kun y yo-¿Te sientes bien? Recuerda que no debes de estar sola por tu estado**

 **-¿Estado?-Dijo Sasuke-Kun**

 **-He… Hola cuñado-Dijo Naruto-Y si, ¿Acaso no sabes que Sakura-Chan está esperando un bebé?-Agrego y me toca mi estómago**

 **-¿Embarazada?-Dijo Sasuke-Kun sorprendido-Bien… entonces hay otro motivo para dejarlos solos-Dijo mientras me miraba fríamente**

 **Se retiró Sasuke-Kun, mire a Naruto, el me miraba con seriedad, fuimos al lado opuesto al de Sasuke-Kun, llegamos a la cafetería. Seguía sin poder entender ¿Por qué Naruto le dijo que estaba embarazada? Era algo innecesario.**

 **-Ya se todo Sakura… Sé que él hijo que esperas es de él-Dijo sin mirarme y bebiendo un poco de su café**

 **-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Itachi… Me lo dijo cuándo pedí tu mano, él ya sabía que estabas en cinta pero no sospecho de mí**

 **Así era Itachi sabía desde antes que el bebé que esperaba era de nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke-Kun**

 **-Yo… Yo necesito tomar un poco de aire Naruto-Kun**

 **Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, subí a la terraza, ahí se encontraba Sasuke-Kun con una caja de cigarros**

 **-¿Después de todo aun no dejas ese vicio eh?-Dije detrás de él, me mira por el hombro**

 **-¿Así que ya he fumado antes?-Dijo serio-Bien… Ahora no me siento culpable por comprar una… ¿Te molesta si fumo uno?-Me mira-Oh cierto no puedo, ya será cuando me encuentre solo-Me dedica una sonrisa.**

* * *

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, mañana temprano haré la actualización no se desesperen, ya falta poco para el final:C**


	35. Capitulo 34

**Buenas madrugadas criaturitas del Yisus:3**

 **Les traigo la continuación de esta hermosa (para mi) historia...**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza pero para estas horas me llega la inspiración xD Pero ya no se me tiene que hacer costumbre porque el 8 de Agosto entro temprano a la preparatoria:C**

 **Bien sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXIV**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Mirando bien a Sakura era cierto, se le notaba un pequeño bulto en su estómago. Mi cabeza explotaría por tantos pensamientos, ideas, recuerdos que iban y venían, decidí subir a la terraza, de mi chaleco saque una cajetilla de cigarros aun sin ser abiertos, hace mucho los había comprado pero no sabía si fumaba antes de mi accidente o no, así que no me anime a abrirlos aun.**

 **-¿Después de todo aun no dejas ese vicio eh?-Dijo una encantadora voz, mire sobre mi hombro y mire que era Sakura  
-¿Así que ya he fumado antes?-Dije serio sin apartar la vista de la cajetilla-Bien… Ahora no me siento culpable por comprar una… ¿Te molesta si fumo uno?-La mira-Oh cierto no puedo, ya será cuando me encuentre solo-Le dedico una sonrisa.  
-Creo que…-Toma mi mano donde traía jugando la caja-Creo que deberías de dejar esto Sasuke-Kun  
-*No puedo más… Deseo besarla, pero ella ya es de otro, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más*-Dije mirando su mano sobre la mía  
-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo ella quitando su mano de la mía  
-Lo siento Sakura…-Paso saliva-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-Dije cambiando el tema**

 **Ella no dice nada, me mira cayada e incómoda, como si mi pregunta la incomodara más**

 **-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte Sakura-Chan-Ella me mira al momento de decir eso  
-Teng semanas, no recuerdo bien  
-Ah… *Bésala, no seas tonto*-Dije tragando saliva  
-Te… Te dejo para que puedas fumar Sasuke-Kun**

 **Ella da media vuelta, el vestido que traía la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era ella, un azul muy lindo, no la deje ir, la tome de su mano.**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me grita-Suéltame  
-Ya no Sakura, ya no te quiero dejar ir de mi lado-La acerco a mí  
-Sa… Sasuke-Me dice nerviosamente  
-Si mis cuentas no me fallan… Este bebé es mío Sakura-Chan-Pongo mi mano en su pequeña barriga  
-¡No!-Quita mi mano-¡Este bebé es mío y de Naruto-Kun!  
-No me mientas Sakura, que no se te olvide que ya se todo…-La suelto para poder hablar bien con ella-Que no se te olvide que mi pasado ya me alcanzo, que se y recuerdo muy bien con lujo de detalle cada parte de tu cuerpo…-Me acerco lentamente a ella-Que yo he recorrido tu cuerpo  
-Pero te fuiste…-Me detiene ella con su mano-Te fuiste y te supe olvidar y me entregue a Naruto-Kun  
-¡Por favor Sakura!-Tomo su mano-Ese no ha olvidado a Hinata, ni a Ino, ni a ninguna otra de sus conquistas, te quiere cerca porque a todos le ha dicho que te aria suyo, el embarazo fue el momento perfecto para decir eso…**

 **Sakura me abofetea, estaba enojada por lo que había dicho, pero que podía decirle, ella tenía que saber la verdad sobre con quien se iba a casar.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! Él no es así Sasuke… Él no es como…-Me detengo a lo que iba a decir  
-¿Cómo quien Sakura?-Me dijo serio  
-¡Como tú!-Grite queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible  
-¿Cómo yo? No entiendo Sakura, explícate-Me pide él  
-Te fuiste después de que conseguiste tenerme en tu cama…-Salen las lágrimas-Te fuiste y no me dijiste nada, nunca regresaste, nunca volviste por mí. Tu solo te largaste y me dejaste a mi suerte, te fuiste y contigo se fue mi amor por ti  
-Me… Me estás diciendo que por mí ya no sientes nada Sakura-Se empieza a alejar  
-Así es Sasuke… Ahora solo te miro como lo que eres… Mi hermano  
-¡No!...-Grita dando pequeños pasos así mí-Me reusó a eso Sakura, no sé con qué mierda te ha llenado la cabeza Itachi o Naruto… Pero yo no me…  
-¡Sakura!-Me grita alguien, era una voz dura  
-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito Dobe!  
-Na… Naruto-Kun-Dije volteándome de inmediato-¿Desde…? ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?  
-Lo suficiente-Dijo molesto-Vámonos Sakura**

 **Asentí con la cabeza, pero Sasuke me impidió el paso con una de sus manos, lo mire, en su rostro había rabia e ira, tenía la cabeza agachada, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver esa risa malévola de él**

 **-Ella… No se va a ir Naruto-Dijo aun con la cabeza agachada  
-Déjala Sasuke, ella ya no te pertenece… Ella se va a casar conmigo y espera un hijo mío**

 **Sasuke alza su mano en puño, lo detengo, el aun si bajar su mano me mira aun podía notar en su rostro enojo**

 **-No lo hagas Sasuke-Kun-Dije llorando  
-Sakura…-Acerca su mano a mi mejilla-No llores… Por favor  
-¡Ves lo que causas maldito Teme!**

 **Sasuke se había tranquilizado un poco al momento de mirarme, pero al parecer cada vez que Naruto abría la boca él se enfurecía más**

 **-Suéltame Sakura… ¡Déjame le cayó la boca a este idiota!-Me dijo tomando mi mano para zafarse de mi débil fuerza-Déjame le digo de quien es él bebé que llevas adentro de tu vientre  
-No Sasuke-Kun, por favor-Vuelvo a tomarlo-Naruto… Déjame hablar con Sasuke-Le suplico  
-¡No! Ni loco te dejo sola con… ¡este!**

 **Naruto no se dio por vencido, y mucho menos le dio miedo las amenazas de Sasuke, empezó a caminar asía donde me encontraba, me tomo de la mano como si Sasuke no estuviera ahí; Sasuke no hizo nada más que solo mirar, ya había entendido que yo quería estar al lado de Naruto…**

 **-*Yo deseo profundamente estar a tú lado Sasuke-Kun*-Dije aun atrás de Naruto quien me jalaba de mi muñeca.**

 **Narra Karin:**

 **Trataba de comunicarme con Sasuki, él no contestaba mis llamadas. Estuve así desde la mañana, ya eran las 7 de la noche….**

 ** _Llamada telefónica:_**

 _-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si Karin, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-En Konoha, ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿En qué hotel?_

 _-En el mismo de la vez pasada…_

 _-Ok… voy para allá_

 ** _Fin de la llamada._**

 **-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi Sasuki vendrá a mi lado!-Me dije dando de saltos.**

 **No perdí más el tiempo, me arregle para él, nada fuera de lo común o que fuera muy provocativo. Él llego en menos de una hora.**

 **-Hola… Pasa Sasuke-Kun  
-Perdón por molestar-Dijo él**

 **Note que venía algo tomado, algo muy raro en él**

 **-*Vamos Karin, aprovéchate de eso… Él necesita de ti en este momento, por eso vino a tu lado* ¿Deseas tomar algo Sasuke-Kun?  
-Sí, un wiski por favor**

 **Se lo prepare, y se lo lleve al sofá.**

 **Después de varios tragos él estaba más que borracho, decía puras incoherencias.**

 **-*¡Vamos este es el momento que tanto esperabas Karin!*-**

 **Me senté en sus piernas, él me mira extrañado, no me importo y lo bese, en sus labios, en su cuello, en su pecho**

 **-¡Karin!-Se levanta-¿Qué demonios haces?  
-Te demuestro mi amor Sasuke-Kun…-Me levanto y me acerco a él-No me niegues  
-Lo siento Karin, no puedo, esta noche no  
-Eso significa ¿que habrá otra noche?-Dije desabotonando uno a uno sus botones de la camisa  
-Sí-Toma mis manos-Para por favor**

 **No le hoce caso, lo volví a besar, el me respondía, dimos unos cuantos pasos atrás, llegamos a mi cama, lo avente a ella. Él me mira aun extrañamente, me quito mi vestido y empiezo a besar su cuello y su pecho descubierto completamente, lo beso hasta llegar a su pantalón; le quito el cinturón y desabrocho su pantalón, él no hace nada para que lo deje de hacer, los bajo hasta tomar el suelo, vuelvo a besar asía arriba y…**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás dormido?-Él empieza a roncar muy despacio, como si ronroneaba-¡Perfecto lo que me faltaba!... Bueno ya que lo tengo aquí.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Me despierto y vi a Karin a un lado mío, note que ella solo traía su ropa interior**

 **-*¡¿Pero qué hiciste Sasuke?!*-Dije abriendo mis ojos como platos**

 **Me levante lentamente, procurando no despertarla. Mire que solo estaba en bóxer**

 **-*¡No, no, no, no! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí*-Puse las manos en mi cabeza, me dolía demasiado**

 **No me arriesgue a tomar un baño ni mucho menos a hacerme un café, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, le hice una nota a Karin pidiéndole disculpas por irme así como si nada y por lo que sea que paso esa noche y me fui de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude.**

 **Subí a mi auto, no recordaba nada, estaba tan tomado que solo recuerdo que ella me había besado… de ahí en adelante no lo recuerdo**

 **-*¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y si queda embarazada? ¿Te harás cargo de ella y del bebé?*-Me gritaba mi mente**

 **Pasaron 2 semanas, no había visto a Sakura, ni a él estúpido Dobe, ni mucho menos a Karin, bueno a excepción de uno que otro mensaje de ella que me quería ver, pero le decía que tenía mucho trabajo, y así era no le mentía, ella antes de que pasara ese día, que seguía sin recordar, había renunciado porque se dedicaría a seguir sus estudios.**

 **-*¿Cuántos años tiene Karin?*-Dije mientras manejaba directo a mi apartamento-*¿Si es menor de edad?*-Me decía mi mente-¡Ya deja de pensar en ella!-Me dije a mi mismo**

 **Estacione mi auto, subí a mi piso y mire a Karin ahí parada en mi puerta**

 **-*¡Demonios! La invoque*-Me dijo mi mente**

 **Respire profundamente, ya sabía a lo que venía, o bien eso creía yo**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me grita al verme-Apenas te iba a marcar  
-¿Qué necesitas Karin?-Dije buscando las llaves  
-Bien… ya que tu no me podías ver yo vine en busca de ti-Dijo alegremente  
-Si… Lo siento por eso, hemos estado con mucho trabajo-Dije algo serio  
-Oh… si lo sé, me alegra mucho Sasuke-Kun-Se acerca a mí-Te he extrañado mucho  
-¡Karin! ¿Qué necesitas?-Dije alejándome de ella  
-Pues verte tonto  
-Karin… Yo no busco una relación, estoy muy ocupado como para pensar tener algo en este momento, ya cuando tenga tiempo lo are y te buscare, lo prometo, te he querido llamar pero no…  
-¡Estoy embarazada!-Me dice interrumpiéndome  
-¿Qué qué?-Dije, casi podía jurar que mi quijada se salía de su lugar  
-Tengo 2 semanas de retraso Sasuki**

 **Mire a los lados para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, jale a Karin y la hice pasar a mi apartamento. Ella me miraba como caminaba de un lado al otro desesperado sin saber qué hacer.**

 **-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dije tomando mi cabello de la nuca  
-Te tienes que casar conmigo Sasuki**

 **La miro, ella no estaba mal con la noticia, al contrario estaba alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerque a ella, me hinque y la tome de los brazos**

 **-¿Te estas burlando de mí verdad Karin?-Dije serio, ella quito la sonrisa de su rostro  
-No Sasuki…-Se zafa de mis manos y empieza a buscar algo en su bolso-Mira, me hice la prueba y salió positiva**

 **Sin pensarlo la miro, no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero como la traía en su caja mire las instrucciones.**

 **-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!...  
-¡Sasuke!  
-Perdón Karin… Y no te preocupes, me are cargo de… Del bebé  
-Gracias Sasuki, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?  
-No Karin, tu no entiendes aun…-Me incoó una vez más-No nos vamos a casar, yo te daré dinero para lo que necesites para el bebé, yo los visitare cada vez que…  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Sasuke, así no-Dijo ella poniéndose de pie-Tú te casa conmigo porque lo tienes que hacer, yo no seré una madre soltera, no y no Sasuke.**

* * *

 **¡Inche Karin!**

 **Hahaha xD**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, yo me despido y espero poder subir mañana la continuación, la verdad se me están ocurriendo muchas más ideas pero no las meteré aquí ya que esta historia se a tornado algo larga, así que los espero en las otras historias que tengo planeados hacer**

 **Hasta mañana criaturas y les deseo un buen jueves:3**


	36. Capitulo 35

**Buenas madrugadas criaturitas del Yisus:3**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ya merangas nos acercamos al final XC**

 **Y les advierto que este capitulo si esta un poco larguito ya que me inspire mucho el día de hoy:3**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXV**

* * *

 **Narra Karin:**

 **No logre convencer a Sasuke de que se casara conmigo, así que había decidido ir hablar con su hermano que vivía aquí en Konoha, uno de los empleados de la empresa de Sasuke me había dicho con exactitud en donde vivía y sin pensarlo dos veces me encamine a hablar con él para que hiciera que él se casara conmigo.**

 **Llegue, era una casa muy linda por fuera, amplia, con grandes jardines, no comprendo como Sasuke quiso dejar esa casa tan linda, si llegara a conseguir casarme con él, cosa que sé que así va a ser, lo obligare a que se venga a vivir aquí. Toque la puerta, me abre una muchacha algo extraña, el cabello rosa y su piel pálida.**

 **-¿Sí?-Me dice ella  
-Soy Karin  
-Pasa, aquí no hay que hablar-Entramos a la casa-Soy Sakura Uchiha por cierto **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Karin, como ella me dijo que se llamaba, estaba a punto de decirme el motivo cuando llego Itachi, me ordeno que subiera a mi habitación ya que estaba algo cansada y lo notaba. Hice como que subía las escaleras pero me quede en punto donde no me observaba nadie**

 **-Bien, dígame señorita ¿a qué vino?  
-Me llamo Karin y supongo que usted es el señor Itachi  
-Sí, así es, pero vamos directo al gramo ¿Quiere?  
-Bien…Vengo a decirle que espero un bebé de Sasuke y él no se quiere hacer cargo de nosotros  
-*¿Un bebé?*  
-¿Un bebé de Sasuke? Bien, no se preocupe, yo me are cargo de que Sasuke se case con usted lo más posible, por ahora tiene que retirarse**

 **Oí como se abría y se cerraba la puerta, me fui con cuidado a mi cuarto**

 **-*¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Sasuke-Kun?*-No aguante más y saque mis lágrimas-*Bien, él se casara con ella y yo… yo me casare con Naruto antes de que se me empiece a notar mi embarazo-Me limpie las lágrimas y me fui a acortar.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **–Ella… Ella se va a… casar con Naruto este fin de semana-Dije mirando la invitación  
-Lo siento Sasuke-Me dijo Obito-Pero eso ya estaba destinado  
-¡Lo sé! Pero ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?-Dije poniéndome de pie de mi escritorio  
-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?-Me mira extrañado  
-¿Sabías que ella espera un hijo mío?  
-¡¿Qué?!-Se levanta-¡¿Estas bromeando, verdad?!  
-¡No!-Empiezo a llorar de la nada-Ella… está embarazada de mí, no de Naruto  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?  
-Ella no lleva más de 5 meses como ha dicho, ella tiene 4 meses y…  
-Tú estuviste con ella en esos 4 meses y Naruto hace apenas poco  
-Ella es incapaz de engañarme, no lo haría, ella no es de las personas que juega con los sentimientos de los demás… Ese Dobe me va a quitar mi familia, a la mujer que tanto amo y a mi hijo  
-¿Pero el bebé de Karin?  
-No he sabido nada de ella ni del bebé, ha de tener uno mes o semanas, no sé.**

 **Había llegado el día de la boda de… Sakura, no quería ir, estaba dispuesto a inventar que tenía demasiado trabajo, pero Obito me obligo a ir, ya que era mi única hermana la que se iba a casar, fui a mi casa con mil escusas en mi cabeza para no ir pero ninguna sonaba convincente, entre y en mi cama estaba una funda de tintorería.**

 **-¡El estúpido traje!-Dije sin tomarlo-¿Qué es esto?-Mire que había una pequeña nota**

 ** _Léeme…_**

 _Hola Sasuke, me tome el atrevimiento de mandar a hacer este traje especial para ti._

 _No fue muy difícil saber tu estatura ni las medidas, espero verte en la boda._

 _Eres muy importante para mí y la verdad… Deseo verte ahí_

 _Atte.: Sakura Uchiha_

 ** _Fin de la nota._**

 **-¡Esta loca si cree que iré a ver como se le va de las manos!**

 **Lo deje en donde encontré el traje, fui a la cocina y me prepare un trajo fuerte, me fui a la sala y encendí el televisor**

 **-¡La boda del año!... Sí, así es. Hoy se casan dos personas que provienen de las familias más poderosas y grandes de la ciudad… Se trata de nada más y nada menos que las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha… Así es, estas dos familias se casaran hoy en la hermosa iglesia de…  
-¡Carajo!-Avente el vaso al televisor**

 **Este se rompe en mil pedazos, me pongo la mano en la frente, me hundí en mis pensamientos, a lo lejos oía el celular sonar más de una vez, no hice caso y fui a prepararme otro y otro trago hasta estar algo atontado.**

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué hiciste?  
-Holaa... ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Dios? ¿Ya vienes por mí?  
-No, no digas eso… ¿Qué tomaste?  
-¡Mucho!  
-¡¿Mucho qué?!  
-Mucho alcohol, para olvidar a… Sakurita-Chan… ¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Itachi, tu hermano  
-¡Itachi! ¡Hermano mío! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no tienes que estar con Sakura en su boda?  
-Sakura…-Me carga-Sakura me mando… por ti-Me tira en la cama  
-¡Hay mírala que linda es ella!...-Me levanto de la cama-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos ya!  
-¡No Sasuke!-Me tumba de nuevo a la cama-Tú te quedas aquí, estas muy tomado, no vayas a hacer una…  
-¿Estupidez? Descuida hermanito, yo no… Haría nada encontrar de la felicidad de ella, además ella ya tomó la decisión de casarse y yo… la respeto**

 **Itachi me metió a bañar, hizo una llamada avisando que yo no podía ir y que solo me dejaba en la cama y él se iría a la misa. Después de que me metió a la cama. Ya no supe nada de ese día.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Ya estaba casada con Naruto, mi embarazo se notaba más ya que tenía 8 meses de embarazo, no podía ser más feliz que hoy. No había sabido nada de Sasuke, desde que Itachi me marco para avisarme que estaba con él y que estaba más que tomado.**

 **-*Después de todo se salió con la suya*-**

 **De repente ciento dolores muy fuertes en mi zona baja, me siento y noto que estaba algo mojada, Naruto se encontraba en los cuartos de arriba**

 **-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-Él baja rápidamente  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Ya… ya va a nacer**

 **Naruto solo se me queda mirando, no sabe qué hacer**

 **-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?  
-Cálmate-Empiezo a inhalar y a exhalar-Trae la maleta  
-Bien, la maleta-Subió rápido-¿Y luego?  
-Llama… Llama a un taxi  
-Bien, taxi-Busca su celular y le marca-Bien, listo y ¿ahora?  
-¡Baja!-Grite desesperada**

 **El taxi no tardo mucho, Naruto me cargo y se llevó la maleta como mochila, le dio las indicaciones al taxista y él obedeció al ver lo que sucedía. El empecé a dilatar y la doctora me empezó a decir lo que haría, no aguante más y me dieron ganas de pujar.**

 **-¡Vamos Sakura puja lo más fuerte que puedas!-Me dice la doctora-¡Vamos! ¡Así muy bien!**

 **De repente siento un pequeño dolor y enseguida de ello un llanto**

 **-¡Mi bebé! Mi bebé ya nació-Dije llorando  
-Felicidades Sakura, es una niña-Me dice la doctora-¿Cómo la llamaras?**

 **De la nada recuerdo cuando era pequeña y Sasuke me había dicho que se casaría conmigo…**

 **-Lo siento ti…Shisui y Madora pero esos niños estaban molestando a Sakura… Y hay otro niño en esta escuela, dijo que la quería para novia y ella va a ser mi novia no la de él… Se va a casar conmigo y tendremos una niña que se llamara Sarada-  
-Se llamara Sarada-Dije sonrojada por aquel recuerdo-Hay mi pequeña Sarada, eres exactamente igual a tu papá-Dije recordando a Sasuke**

 **Naruto le había avisado a todos que ya había nacido la pequeña, aun no sabían que era y mucho menos como se llamaba, no me sorprende ver a mi tío Obito, a Itachi, a mis amigos y amigos de Naruto… Solo me sorprendía mirar a**

 **-*Sasuke-Kun*-Miro a mi pequeña en mis brazos todos murmuraban si era niño o niña, que como se llamaría.-*Mira pequeña, vino tu papá a mirarte*-Dije y luego lo mire a él  
-¿Puedo?... ¿Puedo cargarlo?-Me dijo Sasuke  
-Sí…-Dije. Todo en nuestro alrededor se convirtió en silencio  
-Es una niña-Dije para que todos escucharan-Se llamara Sarada…  
-¡Uzumaki!-Dice Naruto al notar que Sasuke carga a la pequeña Sarada**

 **Sasuke lo mira, luego me mira a mí, da un profundo suspiro y le da la pequeña bebé a Naruto**

 **-Felicidades…-Dice con una sonrisa llena de tristeza-Harán una linda familia, muy linda-Dice serio y se retira  
-*Sasuke-Kun, no te vayas*  
-¿Quién le aviso a Sasuke?-Dice Naruto dándome a la pequeña  
-Yo…-Dice mi tío Obito-Él es el tío de la pequeña Sarada, y tenía que venir a verla**

 **Naruto frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Después de varios meses vuelvo a mirar a Sakura o mejor dicho de hablar con ella, ya la había visto en varias ocasiones en el centro comercial, se miraba hermosa con su pansa de embarazada. En varias ocasiones estaba a punto de ir a hablar con ella, pero al mirar su anillo de bodas me hacía no acercarme a ella.**

 **Mi tío Obito me había informado que Sakura estaba en labor de parto, por fin sabría si era niño o niña, al fin podría confirmar que ese pequeño ser era ni hijo o hija. Los nervios invadían mi cuerpo, y Obito lo noto**

 **-Oye, tranquilo-Me toma el hombro-Todo saldrá bien y veras a tu pequeño o pequeña Sasuke**

 **Casi toda la aldea estaba ahí, Naruto no me quitaba la vista de encima.**

 **-¿Se puede saber que traes ahí Sasuke-Kun?-Me pregunta Hinata  
-Es una pequeño regalo para mi… Sobrina o sobrino-Dije tragando saliva  
-Oh… Veo que serás su tío preferido eh…-Bromea ella**

 **No podía sonreír, no porque no me daba orgullo decir que era mi sobrino o Sabrina la que estaba naciendo, yo estaba 100% seguro que ese bebé era mío y de Sakura.**

 **-¿Familiares de Uchiha Sakura?-Dice una doctora  
-*Vaya, se quedó con nuestro apellido*-Sonreí  
-¡Aquí!-Dicen a coro Itachi y Naruto, yo simplemente me levanto  
-Bien pueden pasar, pero con mucho silencio por favor-Advierte**

 **Todos entraron como estampida de animales, incluyendo a Obito, yo dude, pero Hinata me obligo a entrar, y lo hice.**

 **Ahí estaba ella, cargando a un bebé hermoso, pequeño, tan frágil, de pelo oscuro.**

 **-*¡Lo sabía Sakura! Sabía que tú no me engañarías***

 **Ella me mira un poco extrañada y sorprendida por mi presencia ahí, en mi garganta se formaba un nudo, ella deja de verme y mira al bebé que lleva en brazos y le sonríe.**

 **-¿Puedo?... ¿Puedo cargarlo?-Dije con ternura  
-Sí-Me dijo ella poniéndome al bebé en mis brazos, a pesar de que había mucho ruido a nuestro alrededor cuando cargue a esa criatura todo se volvió en silencio absoluto  
-Es una niña-Dijo y todos escucharon-Se llamara Sarada…  
-¡Uzumaki!-Dice el estúpido Dobe al notar que tenía a la que él creía su hija**

 **Yo solo lo miraba pero luego caí en cuenta de que Sakura estaba con él por las buenas y la mire, di un suspiro muy profundo, fue el suspiro más amargo de mi vida y le di a Naruto a la pequeña Sarada.**

 **-Felicidades…-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa-Harán una linda familia, muy linda-Dije serio y sin más me retire de ahí.**

 **Me fui a mi apartamento, deje que el celular sonara todo lo que quisiera, no quería saber nada del mundo, ni mucho menos de trabajo por ese día. Abrí la puerta, mire las copas en la mesa de la sala, no quería hundirme en alcohol, me pude a recoger ese día, necesitaba distraerme un poco y olvidar a la pequeña Sarada…**

 **-¡¿Pero que pienso?! Ella se parece a mí, no cabe duda que es mi hija, que es el fruto del amor que algún día tuvimos Sakura y yo… No voy a permitir que el estúpido de Naruto me quite a mi familia solo por un capricho que él tiene…**

 **Estaba dispuesto a salir e ir a enfrentar a Sakura para que me dijera la verdad, cuando miro a Obito parado en la puerta**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-Me dice serio-Oh ¿Ibas a un lado?  
-No, no pasa-Lo dejo pasar  
-Vaya…-Mira alrededor-Miro que al fin hiciste limpieza eh. **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **–Bien, ya está decidido-Me dice Naruto  
-¡No! Tú lo decidiste-Dije enojada  
-Vamos cariño, es por nuestro bien…  
-¿Por nuestro bien? Naruto tu solo quieres tenerme encerrada, no me permites salir y ahora quieres que nos vallamos a no sé qué parte del país… Discúlpame pero no estoy de acuerdo Naruto  
-Vamos, solo nos iremos a New York…  
-¡¿Nada más?!  
-Sí, y mira si nos vamos ahí podrás salir con nuestra hija Sakura, ya no estarás encerrada  
-No Naruto, y es un no definitivo… Y un momento-Me siento en la cama-Tú muy bien sabes que Sarada no es tú hija sino de…  
-¡No lo digas! ¿Tú crees que no me duele saber que solo serás de él, que ahora los une una niña? ¡Discúlpame pero si me duele porque ni siquiera me permites tocarte Sakura!**

 **Escuchamos que alguien toca la puerta, Naruto me mira como si ya supiera quien era, se acerca a la puerta y abre, era Sasuke con una caja de regalo**

 **-Espero no interrumpir algo…-Mira a Naruto, si las miradas mataran Naruto ya estuviera tirado en el suelo-Le traje esto a Sarada, espero que no le moleste  
-Agg…-Dice Naruto-Los dejo solos, ¡No tardo!**

 **Sasuke mira cono se va Naruto, moja sus labios, eso era algo demasiado sexy de él, al parecer estaba algo nervioso o ansioso**

 **-Tú…-Me mira-Tú no te puedes ir Sakura-Me dice mirando la caja  
-¿Estabas escuchando?  
-Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo.  
-Descuida…-Me doy una pequeña sonrisa-Vamos a ver su primer regalo de Sarada-Dije cambiándole el tema**

 **Él pone en mis piernas la caja, la empiezo a abrir y vi que era un osito, lo miro y estaba algo apenado**

 **-Gracias, sé que le va a gustar mucho Sasuke-Kun**

 **Me mira aun algo apenado**

 **-Sakura por favor debes de decirme la verdad-Me suplica  
-¿De qué me hablas Sasuke?-Dije mintiendo  
-Tienes que decirme la verdad, de que la pequeña Sarada es mi hija y no de Naruto-Quita la caja y toma una de mis manos-Si tú lo haces yo me are cargo de ambas, me las llevare lejos de aquí, lejos de Naruto, de Itachi, lejos de todos-Suspira  
-Yo, yo…  
-Ella no dirá nada Teme-Entra Naruto-Esa pequeña es mi hija y quítale las manos a mi esposa**

 **Sasuke vuelve a suspirar, estaba muy tranquilo tanto que me daba miedo**

 **-No are nada, Sakura lo hará todo Naruto-Solo dijo y me miro-Nos vemos luego Sakura  
-¡Ella es tu hermana Sasuke!-Le grita Naruto  
-Eso… A ti… No te incumbe… Naruto**

 **Sasuke se retiró, Naruto estaba que explotaba, yo solo acache mi cabeza y cerré los ojos evitando que salieran las lágrimas**

 **-Ya está…-Dice Naruto-Tú y Sarada se vienen conmigo a New York y es lo último que diré.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Ahora más que nunca estaba más al pendiente de Sakura y de Sarada, en cualquier momento el estúpido de Naruto le daría la loca idea de irse de Konoha. Él no se la podía llevar, mucho menos estando seguro que Sarada era sangre de mí sangre.**

 **Paso un mes, los que seguían a Naruto me había informado que fue al aeropuerto a medio día**

 **-¿Sera que planea llevárselas ya?-Me dice Obito, él estaba al tanto de la situación  
-Al parecer así es tío  
-No lo puedo creer… Y ¿Itachi?  
-Al parecer él está de acuerdo con que se lleve a Sakura y a Sarada lejos de aquí  
-Son tal para cual Itachi y Naruto…. Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo Sasuke  
-Gracias, bien…-Me pude a revisar los ingresos de la empresa-Hay que trabajar**

 **Pasó la tarde, eran las 7 de la tarde y uno de los que seguían a Naruto me había informado que había subido unas maletas a su auto, había tomado a Sarada en brazos y Sakura iba detrás de él llorando**

 **-¡Demonios! *¡Se las va a llevar!*  
-¿Señor se encuentra bien?-Me dice mi secretaria  
-¡No! Llama a mi tío y dile que lo veo en el aeropuerto-Dije saliendo corriendo de ahí**

 **Tome el auto y subí rápidamente, maneje como loco, rezando para que ningún policía me viera, y no fue así, en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto, busque de inmediato a Naruto y a Sakura**

 **-¡Ahí están señor!-Me dice unos de los agentes que mande a que vigilaran a Naruto**

 **No sé cómo lo hice pero llegue a Naruto y lo tumbe a piso**

 **-¿Con que pensabas llevarte a Sakura y a mi hija imbécil?-Dije poniendo un puño enfrente de su cara, el simplemente se ríe-¿De qué te ríes estúpido?  
-De que Sakura ya no es tuya solamente Sasuke…-Una risa malévola sale**

 **Abro los ojos como platos, miro a Sakura, ella estaba algo golpeada, lloraba y traía a Sarada dormida en sus brazos**

 **-¿Dime que no te atreviste a tocarla idiota?-Mi corazón se aceleraba, él no dice nada pero no quita su estúpida sonrisa-Estas muerto**

 **Empiezo a golpearlo hasta que de repente empiezo a escuchar a Sakura decirme que lo dejara. Me detuve, mire mi mano, estaba llena de sangre tanto como mía como de Naruto, luego lo mire a él, estaba inconsciente, alce la cabeza, estaba Sakura con su cara pálida, dos policías de ahí me miraban espantado, y dos me derrumbaban por la espalda**

 **-¡Queda detenido!-Me dice uno de ellos y el otro pone las esposas**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Sasuke se había descontrolado, estaría unas horas en las celdas, le marque a Obito y el llego enseguida, ya había visto a Naruto en el hospital**

 **-Al parecer Sasuke le rompió la nariz…-Me dijo-Al darlo de alta lo meterán a la cárcel por violación y a Sasuke…  
-¿Qué pasara con él?  
-Bien, él estará en rehabilitación unos días, al parecer había consumido una droga…  
-¿Droga?  
-Así es, al parecer ya era adicto a ella, por eso los cambios de humor, lo violento que se ponía o lo muy pacifico…  
-¿No lo meterán a la cárcel?  
-No, el actúa bajo las drogas, así que lo meterán a rehabilitación unos cuantos meses**

 **Me quede más tranquila con lo que me dijo, hizo que me checara un doctor para ver si no me había lastimado, al parecer solo fueron unos golpes en la cara y rasguños, nada alarmante.**

 **-¿Quieres hablar con él?-Me dijo mi tío  
-Si se puede si tío**

 **Me llevaron hasta un cuarto alejado, me metieron y ahí había dos sillas y una mesa, luego llego Sasuke, tomaba café.**

 **-Hey, hola-Dije algo alegre  
-Mira cómo te dejo Sakura-Me dice acariciando una de mis heridas en mi mejilla-Ese maldito las va a pagar  
-Hey… Descuida, nada que no cubra el maquillaje**

 **Él sonrió, una sonrisa llena de energía**

 **-¿Ahora si me dirás la verdad Sakura?  
-¿Qué quieres escuchar Sasuke-Kun? ¿Qué Sarada es tu hija?  
-Sí…  
-Para que decirlo si es más que evidente Sasuke-Kun**

* * *

 **Bien me voy, mañana les pongo el siguiente capitulo x3**

 **Lo de el día 23 sigue en pie, solo que lo pondré en otro lugar que lo encontraran en mi muro x3**

 **Are** **un documento donde pondré capítulos (largos y especiales) de los cumpleaños de todos los que son de Naruto la serie, bueno los que más se ven** **comúnmente**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Me despido y espero que tengan un lindo día mañanax3**


	37. Capitulo 36

**Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXVI**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-Dije saltando de mi asiento-¡Yo lo sabía! Esa pequeña… Nuestra pequeña Sarada  
-Sasuke… Sasuke… Cálmate, no quiero que pienses que estás loco  
-Hay… Hay que registrarla Sakura**

 **Ella no se negó, en cuestión de horas me dejarían ir de ese lugar. Sakura hizo unas cuantas llamadas para ver si podían recibirnos hoy mismo para poder registrar a nuestra pequeña. El encargado dice que sí**

 **-Bien… Vámonos-Dice Sakura con una sonrisa**

 **Tome mis pertenencias, mire a Sakura y a Sarada esperándome ansiosamente para ir a registrar a nuestra pequeña, también note que estaban el señor y la señora Haruno, al parecer ellos serían los padrinos de Sarada o los testigos, algo así.**

 **Llegamos a la oficina, una señorita nos atendió**

 **-¿Nombre del pequeño o pequeña?  
-Sarada… Sarada Uchiha  
-¿Nombre del padre?  
-Sasuke Uchiha  
-¿Nombre de la madre?  
-Sakura Uchi…  
-¡No Sakura! ¡Tú no eres una Uchiha!-Grita llorando la señora Mebuki  
-¿Qué está diciendo?  
-Lo siento Kizashi, pero ya no puedo más… ¡Sakura tu eres una Haruno! ¡Tú llevas sangre Haruno no Uchiha!-El señor Kizachi la retira de ahí  
-Lo lamento, pueden seguir  
-Bien… ¿Nombre de la madre?  
-Sakura Uchiha-Dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirar a la señorita  
-Bien… solo necesito la firma del ministro y la de los testigos ya pueden retirarse**

 **Se paró la señorita, no tardo ni un segundo y regreso con el acta, después nos retiramos de ahí. Ante lo sucedido no comentamos nada, pero sé que Sakura la llenaba las dudas. El señor Kizashi nos llevó a mi apartamento, donde nos esperaba Obito para celebrar que ya éramos una familia.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo se casan ustedes dos pilluelos?-Dijo Obito guiñándonos un ojo  
-Amm… bueno, primero tengo que decirle a Itachi y salirme de su casa si no quiero que me pase algo antes de la boda-Dijo Sakura comiendo un poco del puré de papa  
-De eso no hay problema-Dije levantándome de la mesa y alzando mi plato-Puedes venir a vivir aquí, hay un cuarto de más, está ya amoblado así que solo necesitaríamos la cuna de la pequeña  
-Vez Sakura…-Dice Obito mirándola-Él en verdad te quiere-Toma una de sus manos  
-Y yo lo quiero a él tío-Me mira**

 **Pude sentir como me sonrojaba y ella lo notaba ya que se le salió una pequeña risa burlona.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Paso un mes, me había salido de casa de Itachi sin que él se diera cuenta, deje una pequeña nota donde decía que me iría a vivir al apartamento de mi tío Obito que se evitara buscarme a mí y a la pequeña Sarada, mi tío Obito consiguió mi divorcio con Naruto rápidamente, después de eso Sasuke y yo planeábamos nuestra boda por el civil, ya que por el momento no podíamos casarnos por la iglesia, en tan solo 2 días sería nuestra boda.**

 **-¿Qué les hace falta?-Nos pregunta Hinata cargando a Sarada  
-Solo…-Miro la libreta-Nada… Todo está resuelto  
-¿No le dirán a Itachi?  
-No Hinata…-Dice Sasuke, entrando a la habitación-Es preferible que lo sepa después  
-Oh… Entiendo Sasuke-Kun, pero él en verdad está muy feliz con que estén juntos y con que Sarada este con su verdadero padre… Él ha cambiado mucho  
-Nada va a cambiar su opinión Hinata-Chan-Le dije susurrando para que Sasuke no escuchara**

 **Hinata se mostraba más nerviosa de lo normal, era de por sí algo extraño en ella. Era raro que la ex de tu pareja estuviera conviviendo con nosotros y que fuera una de las testigos de nuestra boda y mucho más extraño que quisiera mucho a Sarada, pero Hinata es una muchacha noble, de buenos sentimientos, ella quiere a Sasuke como su hermano a pesar de todo lo que le hizo él a ella.**

 **-Bien, hay que irnos Sakura si quieres llegar a la demostración de postres-Dijo Hinata  
-¿Demostración de postres?-Dijo Sasuke  
-Así es cariño, iremos a probar postres para la boda  
-No entiendo porque, si solo haremos algo pequeño… ¿No?-Dijo Sasuke mirándonos  
-Así es… así es Sasuke-Kun-Dije sarcásticamente**

 **Los dos días pasaron volando, estaba muy nerviosa y Sasuke también lo estaba. Ya había terminado su rehabilitación, pero aún no se le quitaba la maldita maña de fumar cada vez que está ansioso o nervioso, pero es mucho mejor que drogarse, no quiso que fuera a casa de una de mis amigas pues corríamos el riesgo de que Itachi hiciera algo en nuestra contra así que me pidió que me alistara en el apartamento en mi habitación y así fue, Hinata, Tente e Ino me ayudaron a vestirme**

 **-Frente… Te miras hermosa-Me dijo Ino-¿Quién los viera?... Recuerdo cuando Sasuke me dijo que se casaría contigo y tendrían una pequeña llamada Sarada….  
-Sí, pero al parecer primero fue Sarada y luego la boda-Dijo Tente riéndose  
-Ya déjenla, la pondrán más nerviosa-Dijo Hinata**

 **Termine de arreglarme, de la nada entra Sasuke a la habitación**

 **-¡Sasuke! No debes de ver a la novia-Dijo Ino tapándome con su cuerpo  
-Hmp…-Puso los ojos en blanco-Largo de aquí-Dijo  
-Vayan, las miro afuera-Dije poniéndome de puntitas para admirar a Sasuke-*Se ve tan guapo como siempre***

 **Las tres se salieron, dejándome a la mirada tan encantadora de Sasuke**

 **-Te vez hermosa Sakura-Chan-Me dice algo sonrojado y jugando con los cabellos de su nuca**

 **-Gra… Gracias, igual tú, digo, tú te vez muy guapo**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Aún seguía sin poder creerlo, estaba a cuestión de segundos al casarme con la mujer que tanto he amado, de poder formar una familia a lado de ella y tener un bebé aparte de Sarada, de poder disfrutar su embarazo como no lo hice con mi pequeña Sarada.**

 **-Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para casar a estos dos jóvenes… Sakura y Sasuke…-Dijo el juez-Bajo las leyes de Konoha, ya son marido y mujer, ¿Me pueden firmar aquí? Por favor**

 **Ambos firmamos, me sentía algo culpable al mentirle al juez de que Sakura ya se había cambiado su nombre por Uchiha para sí poder decir que era mi esposa y de que mis padres la habían adoptado, solo yo sabía eso, así que solo yo iría a parar a la cárcel si se descubría.**

 **Nuestros invitados nos acompañaron a la mesa a celebrar nuestro enlace matrimonial, de la nada Hinata aparece con Itachi**

 **-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Dije parándome de la mesa  
-Itachi….-Dijo Sakura  
-Vaya… Parece que al final ustedes dos lograron lo que se propusieron-Dijo serio-Tranquilos, no vengo a arruinar la fiesta, vengo con mi novia  
-¿Novia?-Dije extrañado  
-Sí Sasuke… Te presento a mi novia…  
-¿Hinata?-Dijo Sakura  
-Así es Sakura, ella me hizo ver que no estaba mal enamorarse de alguien menos que tú, que eso no importa, lo importante es lo que sientes por esa persona… Ahora te entiendo hermano… Además, quería decirles que yo también me casare y que aparte de eso serán tíos  
-¡¿Tíos?!-Dijimos Sakura y yo a coro  
-Sí… Sasuke-Kun… Sakura-Chan…-Dijo sonrojada Hinata-Estoy esperando un hijo de Itachi, por eso les decía que él había cambiado por completo, que se alegraba de que Sarada tuviera a su verdadero padre**

 **A pesar de todo lo que me decía yo seguía dudando de Itachi, no le creía ni una sola palabra, él jamás mostro interés por Hinata, a decir verdad yo hasta pensaba que era gay, pero al parecer Hinata si estaba esperando un hijo de él**

 **-Me alegro por los dos Hinata-Chan-Dice Sakura yendo a ellos para abrazarlos  
-Sasuke…-Me dice Itachi-¿Podemos hablar a solas?  
-Sí…-Dije sin pensarlo**

 **Lo guie a mi despacho, hice que pasara primero**

 **-Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar Itachi?  
-De todo, quiero aclarar todo Sasuke  
-Bien… siéntate y escúchame claramente-Dije enojado-Sigo sin creer que ames a Hinata, que estés con ella porque de verdad la amas, ella es una muchacha muy linda, que merece lo mejor, no a un estúpido e imbécil como tú que lo único que hace es trabajar y trabajar sin piedad alguna…  
-¿Lo dices porque tú no supiste valorarla y tu hacías todo eso Sasuke?  
-Sí… Exactamente, Itachi, por favor tu no la quieres, solo la estas utilizando para que no te quedes solo, ella podría ser tu hermana, tiene la misma edad que Sakura, ¡T-U-H-E-R-M-A-N-A!  
-¡Carajo!-Se levanta-¡Esa que dices que es mi hermana no es nada mío!**

 **Al escuchar eso pensé que lo decía porque nos habíamos casado y tenía un hijo, fruto del pecado, pero después…**

 **-¡Esa que tú dices que es nuestra hermana no es nada más que una Haruno!  
-¿Estas?... ¿Estas bromeando verdad?  
-No… Nuestros padres tuvieron una niña, esta murió, al parecer una enfermera se había robado una pequeña que cambio por dinero a nuestros padres sin que ellos supieran la verdad, esa hija es Sakura, yo no dije nada porque tenía miedo de que hicieras una estupidez… La estupidez ya la habías hecho sin que supiera… Ella no es nuestra hermana Sasuke… Ella es una Haruno  
-¿Qué dijiste Itachi?-Miramos a Sakura parada en la puerta. **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **No me quede tranquila al ver como Sasuke e Itachi iban así el despacho del apartamento, así que me levante y fui a ver como estaban los dos, entre y de la nada escucho**

 **-Ella no es nuestra hermana Sasuke… Ella es una Haruno  
-¿Qué dijiste Itachi?-Ambos me miran sorprendidos por mi presencia  
-Lo lamento Sakura… Pero ya no podía callarlo, tú no eres una Uchiha…  
-Eres una Haruno…-Dijo Sasuke sentándome lentamente  
-¿Eso quiere decir qué?-Dije  
-Que tú y Sasuke se podrán casar por la iglesia o por todas las religiones posibles  
-Entonces lo que me dijeron los señores Kizachi y Mebuki era cierto  
-¿Qué te dijeron Sakura?  
-Le dijeron que ella no era nada cercano a los Uchihas, lo más cercano a eso era casándose conmigo…**

 **Todo lo que yo creía que era mi familia era una completa farsa, Itachi me conto todo lo que le había dicho uno de los socios de la empresa y el mejor amigo de su padre; lo comprendí, los señores Uchiha no tuvieron la culpa y menos mis padres.**

 **Después de nuestra noche de bodas con nuestra pequeña Sarada, tome la decisión de cambiar una vez más mi apellido por Haruno. Sasuke, ahora mi marido me acompaño a decirles las noticias a mis padres, ellos de inmediato me acompañaron a la delegación para cambiar todo de nuevo.**

* * *

 **Falta poco, falta poco Criaturas :C**


	38. Capitulo 37

**Muy buenas noches criaturas, lamento estar ausente por dos o tres días, la verdad es que he estado algo ocupadita XC**

 **Pero les tengo 3 buenas (o malas, como las quieran tomar) noticias:**

 _ **1.**_ **Subiré hoy 3 capítulos, contando este**

 _ **2.**_ **Are una historia de NaruHina** **A petición de una buen amigo X3**

 **3.** **Estos serán los últimos 3 capítulos de esta historia XC** _  
_

 **Bueno sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXVII**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Sakura ya era Haruno una vez más, pero prefiero quedarse con su apellido que al que le daba su esposo, es decir yo.**

 **Antes le había dicho a Sakura que no quería casarme por la iglesia, pero últimamente hemos estado más juntos y el amor va subiendo día a día, estábamos cenando, la pequeña Sarada estaba dormida**

 **-Sakura…  
-¿Sí Sasuke-Kun?  
-¿Por qué no nos casamos por la iglesia?-Dije sin mirarla  
-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke-Kun?  
-Sí, ¿Por qué no casarnos por la iglesia? Tu madre me dijo que ella no me aceptaría si no me casaba contigo por la iglesia-Mentí, en realidad Mebuki era una señora muy linda, ella era feliz si su hija era feliz  
-¿Estás seguro Sasuke-Kun?-Al fin me animo a mirarla, estaba sonrojada, parecía tomate y pensándolo bien ese color se le miraba bien, como dije antes, no es porque me guste el tomate, bueno tal vez sí.  
-Sí Sakura, ya estamos casados por el civil… ¿Por qué no casarnos por la iglesia?  
-¡Claro Sasuke-Kun!-Se me lanza a mis varazos-Entonces… hay que empezar con los preparativos  
-Sí, estoy de acuerdo  
-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-Kun? Oh ya entiendo  
-¿Así?  
-Sí…-Me dijo sonriéndome-Lo que sucede es que crees no tener amigos que te ayuden a elegir tu traje, tus zapatos y todo eso que ustedes usan para verse bien-Me dijo, yo no respondí porque era verdad-Pero Sasuke-Kun, tú tienes a Nejí, a Kiba, Saí, Shikamaru y muchos otros más  
-Tienes razón, además, tengo a mi hermano y a Obito-Dije dándole un tierno beso-Pero no lo hagas público a un-Dije levantándome cargándola a ella  
-¿Por qué no Sasuke-Kun?  
-Porque ahora si are las cosas como se deben**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Al día siguiente Sasuke y yo nos levantamos más temprano que de costumbre ya que él tenía una junta súper importante y yo tenía que ir a preparar todo para nuestra boda con ayuda de Hinata, que ya se le notaba su embarazo**

 **-¿Entonces será niño?-Dije  
-Sí, aunque no está muy seguro el doctor-Me contesto  
-Hay Itachi siempre ha querido un niño, veras que será un buen papá Hinata-Chan**

 **Ella se sonroja, de repente escucho el timbre de la casa, sonaba una y otra y otra vez, como si alguien estuviera desesperado por que abrieran**

 **-¿Quién será?-Dijo Hinata  
-No sé, deja checo**

 **Me levante de la silla, voy asía la puerta, abro, era una mujer, la misma que había ido una vez a la casa de Itachi en busca que Sasuke, vi que traía un bebé en brazos**

 **-*Sasuke*-Dije al verlo  
-¿Esta Sasuke-Kun?  
-*¿Sasuke-Kun?* No, él no se encuentra, ¿para qué lo necesitas?-Dije fría  
-No hablare con la servidumbre-Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco  
-No soy la sirvienta, soy la esposa de Sasuke-Kun**

 **Pude notar que se le caía la quijada al escuchar eso, después note rabia y enojo en sus ojos**

 **-Bien…-Dijo, se acomodó su bebé de tal modo pueda verlo-Ya que eres su esposa… Te presento al bastardo de tu esposo**

 **No dije nada, ello noto mi seriedad asía el asunto**

 **-¿No sabias cierto?... Tu esposo se acostó conmigo y no se quiso hacerse responsable de mí y de mí bebé… Ahora vengo en busca de él para que se haga responsable y le dé su apellido  
-Lo ara, de eso no te preocupes…-Dije acachando la cabeza  
-Mami…-Dijo Sarada en mis piernas  
-¡¿Mami?!-Dijo aquella mujer-¿A caso esa es hija de Sasuke y tuya?  
-Sí, así es…-Dije cargando a Sarada  
-Dile a Sasuke que lo miro en el hotel que está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí para aclarar todo-Solo dijo eso y se retiro**

 **Cerré la puerta, baje a Sarada y ella se fue a jugar en la sala, me fui al comedor donde se encontraba Hinata**

 **-¿Qué quería Karin?  
-¿La conoces?  
-Sí, ella era la asistente de Sasuke-Kun hace mucho, pero como seguía estudiando renuncio… ¿Sucede algo?  
-Sí, esa mujer dice tener un bebé de Sasuke… Ella quiere que…  
-¿Sasuke-Kun se haga cargo de él verdad?**

 **No dije nada, asentí con la cabeza. Hinata se retiró, vio que no tenía ánimos de empezar a buscar nada de la boda, Sarada se había ido con ella a ver a su tío Itachi, espere a Sasuke para poder hablar con él. Sasuke llega, no parecía de ánimo, pero aun así estaba decidida a hablar con él.**

 **-Ya llegue Sakura, Sarada-Dice cambiando su cara de fastidio a felicidad  
-Aquí estoy Sasuke-Dije en el comedor  
-Hola cariño, ¿y Sarada?  
-Se fue con Itachi y Hinata…  
-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo sentándose a un lado mío  
-No lo sé dímelo tú, ¿Ocurre algo?-Me levante  
-Lo mismo de siempre, mucho trabajo… Pero a ti ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-¿Te acuerdas de Karin?-Dije finalmente  
-Sí… ¿Pero tu como sabes de ella?  
-Vino a la casa  
-¿Qué quería?  
-Vino con…-Trague saliva-Vino con tu bebé Sasuke**

 **Sasuke se levanta rápidamente de la mesa**

 **-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Dijo  
-Lo que acabas de escuchar… Tienes un hijo con esa mujer, ella te espera en el hotel de unas cuadras para que te hagas cargo de ese niño… No pienso que lo dejes desamparado Sasuke  
-Sakura, no cabe duda de que eres una buena mujer, ahora mismo iré a buscarla y aclarar todo con ella, de que no pienso casarme con ella porque te amo a ti y solo le daré mi apellido a ese bebé**

 **Sasuke se da la vuelta y agarra su saco, se lo pone**

 **-*¿Buena mujer?* Sasuke-Kun…-Dije con la cabeza agachada  
-¿Sí Sakura?  
-Cancelare la boda por la iglesia…  
-Sakura…-Se acerca a mí-No lo hagas cariño, hemos deseado casarnos por la iglesia mucho tiempo, hemos sobrevivido a peores cosas…  
-La… La decisión ya está tomada**

 **Sasuke toma mi quijada con una de sus manos, hace que lo mire a los ojos**

 **-Si… Si es lo que deseas está bien, pero no me pidas que te deje-Me da un pequeño beso en mi frente-Te amo Sakura Haruno…**

 **Sasuke se da la media vuelta y se retira caris bajo, sin duda aquella dura decisión no le agrado nada.**

 **Narra Hinata:**

 **Estaba en casa, Itachi me acompañaba junto a la pequeña Sarada, estábamos viendo una película cuando de repente se interrumpe la señal.**

 **-Lamentamos interrumpir la señal del canal 14 HD… Queremos la ayuda de todos los televidentes para encontrar a esta peligrosa mujer quien de haber robado un recién nacido, mato a dos guardias del hospital de Konoha… La mujer se hace o se llama Karen, si la ve no dude en llamar rápidamente ya que se especula que esta mujer está completamente enferma de sus capacidades de razonamiento, llame sin costo al 867-412-1402… Recuerde que es anónimamente…  
-Mami… habo con mujer maya…-Dijo Sarada  
-¿Qué dijiste Sarada?-Dijo Itachi  
-Sakura peleo con esa mujer, ella no se llama "Karen" como lo anuncia ahí, se llama Karin, ella era la asistente de Sasuke-Kun hace mucho tiempo… Hoy… Hoy en la mañana esa mujer fue a la casa de Sakura-Chan y dijo que tenía una bebé en brazos y que era de Sasuke-Kun…  
-Cariño, debes de denunciar, no vaya a ser que esa loca desquiciada haga algo en contra de Sarada, Sakura o de Sasuke…-Dijo poniéndose de pie  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Iré a casa de Sasuke para ver que todo esté en orden, no me gustaría que pasara algo malo…  
-Tienes un presentimiento ¿cierto?  
-Así es Hinata-Dijo poniéndose su saco**

 **De inmediato marco para denunciar. Lo hice, el oficial me pidió que cerrara bien la casa y que no saliera por nada del mundo y que si alguien tocaba la puerta que me asomara primero quien era ya que esa mujer estaba sumamente loca.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **Estaba algo preocupada, Sasuke no había regresado desde hace varias horas, marque a su celular pero él no contestaba. Estaba muy asustada de que Sasuke se allá ido con esa tal Karin y que me allá con ella, de repente escucho el timbre,**

 **-*¿Sera Sasuke-Kun? ¿Se le habrán olvidado sus llaves?-Mire la mesa de la entrada, no estaban las llaves de él-Hey…  
-¿Puedo pasar Sakura-Chan?  
-Sí, pasa Itachi, ¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Dijo algo alterado  
-Él se fue…  
-¡¿A dónde Sakura?!  
-No te diré nada, primero cálmate y dime ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Se fue en busca de Karin ¿Cierto?  
-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-Dije abriendo mis ojos como platos  
-Eso no importa ahora…-Dijo agarrándome de los brazos fuertemente-Sasuke está en peligro Sakura, esa mujer está loca de remate, le podría hacer algo, ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir y solo?  
-Espera…-Me zafe de su agarre-¿Por qué dices que está loca?  
-Ella… Ella se robó aún menos, que seguramente lo está utilizando para que Sasuke se quede con ella; mato a dos guardias de seguridad ya que la querían detener. Esa mujer tiene problemas de la cabeza…  
-Tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke-Kun  
-Lo llamare al celular  
-Él no contesta…  
-¡Maldición!... ¿Y Sarada?...-Dijo buscando por todos lados  
-¿No estaba con ustedes?  
-Oh… cierto, se me había olvidado-Dijo algo apenado-¿Sabes a donde iría a verla?...Hay pero que pregunta, claro que no, él no dice a donde va…  
-Sí, si lo sé, se fue a un hotel que está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, pero si le hizo algo a Sasuke seguramente ya se ha de haber ido de ese lugar  
-No perdemos nada con ir a investigar**

 **Tome mis cosas, cerré bien la casa y nos fuimos a ese dichoso hotel, llegamos después de un roto, Itachi me dijo que me quedara en la entrada por sí Karin quería escapar o entrar, él fue a preguntar si la habían visto, luego de un rato regresa a donde estaba yo**

 **-¿Qué te dijeron?-Dije  
-Que no me podían dar información sobre los huéspedes, que era confidencial…  
-¡¿No les dijiste que se trataba de una loca psicópata?!-Grite desesperada  
-Cálmate Sakura, y no, no se los dije  
-Bien, yo se los diré, de la forma más tranquila sé que-Dije sarcásticamente.**

 **Fui hasta donde estaba el mostrador, un joven estaba ahí atendiendo a otras personas, no me importe**

 **-¡Disculpe!  
-Espere un momento por favor  
-¡No lo puedo hacer!  
-Atiéndela joven, nosotros ya sabemos nuestro camino, no se preocupe-Dijeron uno de los huéspedes  
-¿En que la puedo ayudar?-Dijo disgustado  
-¡Mire! Usted me va a decir si ha visto a esta señora o señorita, lo que sea no importa…-Le enseñe una foto que me habría proporcionado Itachi-¿La ha visto?  
-Lo lamento, no puedo proporcionarle esa información señorita-Dijo mirando su ordenador**

 **EL mostrador no estaba tan alto, me pare de puntas para poder agarrar aquel joven de la camisa**

 **-Tú-Me-Vas-A-Decir-Si-Ella-Se-Encuentra-Aquí-Con-Alguien-Más… ¿Me escuchaste bien?-Dije furiosa  
-Sakura… cálmate por favor-Me dice Itachi agarrándome de mis caderas para soltar al joven  
-No, ¿Qué no vez que esa loca le puede hacer algo a Sasuke?  
-¿Loca?-Dijo el joven, aun lo agarraba, lo volteo a ver  
-Sí, esa loca, la que te acabo de mostrar tiene secuestrado a mi esposo, robo a un bebé recién nacido y mato a 2 guardias de seguridad, ¿lo sabias?  
-Lo… Lo lamento-Dijo, después lo solté. Él empezó a buscar en su ordenador como loco-Ella, sí se encuentra aquí, está en la suite… Pueden pasar ella se encuentra en la 02, no ha salido de ahí desde que llego un joven, tal vez es el que ustedes buscan  
-Gracias…-Dijo Itachi aun sin soltarme**

 **Estando en el elevador Itachi decide soltarme y presiona el botón que llevaba al último piso**

 **-¿Con que esa es tu forma más tranquila eh?... No me gustaría conocer la más agresiva…-Dijo Itachi queriendo romper el hielo  
-¡No es el momento Itachi!-Dije poniendo una buena barra de hielo entre nosotros**

* * *

 **Espero seguir contando con todos ustedes con la otra historia que are, en verdad me gustaria saber mucho sobre que les gustaria que tratara la historia, no es que no tenga ideas, de hecho si tengo y son muchas, pero me gustaria saber que les gustaria saber**

 **Aqui les dejo mis redes para que me escriban si no tienen una cuenta aquí:**

 **/ibarra98_gaby**

 **/GabrielaIbarraZ**

 **.**

 **Díganme sus opiniones y yo las tomare en cuenta**


	39. Capitulo 38

**Aqui esta el siguente capitulo criaturas, los dejo leerlo**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXVIII**

* * *

 **Llegamos al último piso, fuimos hasta la habitación 02, se escuchaban llantos de un bebé, nos miramos Itachi y yo, en mi mente pasaba lo peor**

 **-Hay que entrar…-Dijo Itachi quitándose su saco  
-Estoy de acuerdo-Dije sosteniendo su saco**

 **Itachi empezó a golpear la puerta con mucha fuerza, está al 3 golpe se abrió, de inmediato entramos los dos, había un tiradero, de ropa, de vasijas, los muebles estaban patas arriba… Todo un desorden, como si alguien hubiera peleado ahí, agache mi cabeza al sentir algo mojado en mi suela**

 **-Eso… eso… ¿Eso es sangre?-Dije al mirar  
-Sakura… Tranquila, no creo que esa loca le allá hecho algo a Sasuke-Dijo Itachi  
-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí…-Giramos en nuestros pies, era ella, era.  
-¡Karin!-Dijo Itachi al mirarla cargando a su bebé  
-¡¿Dónde tienes a Sasuke-Kun?!  
-Lo tengo donde ni tu ni nadie podrá verlo…-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa de psicópata  
-Karin…-Dijo Itachi separándose de mi lado  
-¡No te acerques!-Dijo sacando una cuchillo  
-Tranquila, sabemos que Sasuke está bien, porque tú lo quieres…  
-¡Yo lo amo! Mucho más que ella…-Me apunta con el cuchillo-Él se debió de casar conmigo y de tener ese bebé conmigo, criarlo juntos y ser una familia feliz…  
-¡Pero él se casó conmigo loca!  
-¡No-Estoy-Loca!-Se acerca un poco a Itachi  
-¡No! No lo estas, pero debes de dejar ese cuchillo, podrías lastimar a alguien o incluso a tu bebé… ¿Me dejas ver a mi sobrino?-Dijo calmándola  
-¿Tú sobrino?...-Mira al bebé, lo acaricia suavemente, suelta el cuchillo  
-Sí, sí… Él es mi sobrino, Sasuke siempre quiso un barón, no una niña  
-*Entiendo, Itachi le quiere quitar el bebé para sí luego detenerla a ella*-Al fin comprendí-Sí, por eso el corrió a verte, yo no le pude dar un barón y tú sí Karin…  
-Yo… ¿Le di lo que él quería?  
-Sí, solo tú**

 **Ella se arrodilla, empieza a llorar y le da el bebé a Itachi**

 **-Yo… no merezco el amor de Sasuke, ese bebé no es mío y mucho menos de él… Sasuke está en la habitación principal… Váyanse de aquí con él**

 **Itachi agarra al bebé, me mira y con tal solo hacer eso me dice que no la pierda de vista, asentí con la cabeza. Itachi se fue en busca de Sasuke, había dejado al bebé en su cuna, yo estaba amarando a Karin**

 **-Son unos tontos…-Dice riéndose  
-¿De qué hablas?**

 **Ella me mira, se zafa de mis manos y consigue agarrar el cuchillo que tontamente no levante, se avienta arriba de mí y el cuchillo lo coloca en mi cuello**

 **-¿Apoco creías que te dejaría ser feliz con mí Sasuke-Kun? Si yo no puedo ser feliz… Tú tampoco lo serás maldita zorra-Ella aprieta más el cuchillo en mi cuello**

 **Reacciono de inmediatamente, la quito de mí, la empiezo a golpear, saco todo mi coraje con ella, empezó a escupir sangre, luego la empecé a golpear en la cara, ella al primer golpe cae al suelo, al parecer no reaccionaba, de igual manera la amarro bien, llamo a la policía.**

 **-¿Todo bien?-Oí detrás de mí  
-Sí… ¿Y Sasuke?  
-Él está bien, se quedó un rato en la recamara, al parecer Karin no era la única que estaba planeando esto, un hombre llamado Orochimaru también quería hacerle daño a Sasuke, pero eso es otra historia…-Me dijo Itachi, se acerca a mí-Mira cómo te dejo esa loca…-Toca un rasguño que me había hecho la loca de Karin  
-¡Hey! Aléjate de ella…-Volteamos, era Sasuke apoyándose en el cuadro de la puerta con una de sus manos, con la otra se agarraba su costilla-¿No querrás quitarme tú también a Sakura verdad?  
-No…No…-Se agarra su nuca-¿Cómo crees Sasuke-Kun?  
-Sasuke-Kun ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí…-Dijo frio-Hay que irnos de aquí **

**Narra Sasuke:**

 **–*Me alejare de ella, eso es lo que quiere, además a mi lado estará en peligro***

 **Itachi me ayudo a ir al elevador ya que la policía estaba ahí. Sakura no dejaba de mirarme como niña asustada, me recordaba aquella vez en la que me había peleado por primera vez por su culpa…**

 **-Nii-San-Dije sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura  
-¿Sí Sasuke-Kun?  
-¿Podría quedarme en tu casa por unos cuantos días?  
-Mmm… no veo el problema de que te quedes con tu esposa, pero claro  
-¿Sasuke-Kun?  
-Lo siento Sakura, no deseo que me mire así Sarada, se asustaría y no quiero eso**

 **Ella no dice nada, honestamente, ese es mi principal motivo por el cual no deseo ir a casa con Sakura y Sarada. Estaría en casa de Itachi hasta que sanaran mis heridas por completo, solo así iría a mi casa.**

 **Paso una semana, mis heridas estaban completamente sanadas, era el momento de regresar a mi casa con mis dos mujeres que me esperan con ansias, Sakura nunca dejó de llamarme, Sarada siempre iba a visitarme, jamás la deje que me viera; al principio lo tomaba mal y hasta decía que ya no la quería, que quería más al bebé de Hinata, luego Sakura le explico el motivo y ella me mandaba cartas diciendo que ambas serian mis enfermeras personales.**

 **-las extrañas verdad Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo Hinata, se veía algo rara con su pansa de embarazada…  
-Sí, tal vez es momento de ir a casa  
-¿A caso dices que esta no es tu casa Sasuke?-Dijo Itachi entrando por la puerta principal  
-No Nii-San…-Puse mi mano en la nica jugando con mi cabello que estaba ya un poco largo-Solo quise decir que aquí no encajo, menos con un pequeño en camino-Dije poniendo de escusa al bebé, sabía muy bien cómo se pondría si decía que ya no me sentía cómodo con él  
-Está bien, pero sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando gustes Sasuke-Kun**

 **Me levante, fui a hacer mi maleta, no es que me allá levado mucha ropa pero de todos modos tenía que hacerla y acomodar mi cama, fui asía abajo, Itachi lloraba como una niña**

 **-Crecen tan rápido Hinata-Chan, apenas parece que allá cumplido 5 años-Lloriqueando como nena  
-Tranquilo cariño, es tu hermano y él solo se va con su familia-Lo alentaba Hinata  
-Pero…. Es que… Él es mi pequeño hermano menor, no debería de irse…-Se levanta del pecho de Hinata-¿Y si le digo que se vengan a vivir con nosotros?  
-Ni se te ocurra Nii-San-Dije bajando las escaleras-Ya estoy demasiado grande como para seguir viviendo contigo, esta es tú casa y de tú familia y solo de ella, ¿está bien?**

 **Itachi no dijo nada solo asentía la cabeza mordiéndose los labios para evitar llorar y abrazaba a Hinata para que me dejara ir.**

 **Iba a casa, hubiera ido en auto pero quiero pensar las cosas que le diré a mi pequeña Sarada… Y como le diré a Sakura que se case conmigo por la iglesia**

 **-*¿Me pongo de rodillas? ¿La abrazo y la beso apasionadamente? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?***

 **Sakura no sabía que hoy iría a casa finalmente, mire mi reloj de mano y eran las 7 pm, hora habitual que ella usaba para llamarme y preguntar cómo estaba. No conteste, lo puse en vibrador, no dejo de sonar hasta que estaba a solo una cuadra de nuestra casa**

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Hasta que te dignas a contestar!-Dije cuando finalmente decido contestar  
-¿Necesitabas algo Sakura-Chan?  
-¿Solo quería saber cómo sigues?  
-¿Estas en casa?  
-Sí ¿Por qué?  
-¿Podrías mirar por la ventana?  
-Sasuke-Kun… ¿Estas bien?  
-Solo mira sí cariño  
-Bien, ya voy**

 **No tardo mucho cuando miro que empiezan a moverse las cortinas de nuestra habitación, luego de eso ella se asoma, se veía hermosa como siempre**

 **-Sa…Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Me vas a dejar afuera Sakura?  
-¡No! Ahora mismo abro**

 **Cuelga la llamada, escucho como da pasos y luego tropieza con algo, ya era costumbre de ella maldecir las cosas cada vez que se tropezaba.**

 **-Sasuke-Kun, cariño, al fin estas en casa-Dice Sakura al abrir la puerta, se lanza a mí y me da un abrazo fuerte-Sabia que regresarías pronto  
-Tenía que hacerlo, en esta casa tengo toda mi vida entera-Digo tomando su quijada entre mis dedos  
-¿Toda tu vida?-Dice Sakura sonrojada  
-Así es Sakura, Sarada y tú son mi vida entera…-Le regalo un pequeño beso en la frente, ella se sonroja aún más-Hablando de la pequeña Sarada, ¿Dónde está?  
-Ella se fue con sus abuelos a dar un paseo  
-¿Casa sola eh?-Dije pícaramente  
-¡Pervertido!  
-¿Pervertido porque? Eres mi esposa ¿No?**

 **Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió, y esa sonrisa era de complicidad. Entramos, la empecé a besar, besos tiernos, después me aparte para admirarla, la mote de sus mejillas, estas estaban calidad y algo rojas**

 **-Te deseo Sakura, te deseo como el primer día que te hice mía-Dije besando su cuello**

 **La cargue y subí las escaleras con ella, llegamos a nuestra habitación, le puse en la cama, busque de prisa un condón**

 **-¿Qué buscas Sasuke-Kun?**

 **-Protección cariño, no desesperes-Dije buscando en un cajón  
-Déjalo así Sasuke-Kun-Me dijo ella quitándome la camisa-No lo necesitamos-Dijo besando mi espalda que ya no traía la camisa puesta  
-¿Estas segura Sakura-Chan?-Dije dándome la vuelta y verla  
-Sí Sasuke-Kun**

 **Empieza a besar mi cuello va bajando así donde se encontraba mi pantalón, se detiene solo para quitarme mi cinturón, baja la bragueta de él y luego lo desabotona, baja mi bóxer y empieza a jugar con mi miembro, luego lo mete a su boca; un fuerte gemido sale de mí, lo saca y su luego empieza a tocar un punto muy débil para los hombres. Ya no resistía más y la separe de mi miembro, la levante y le quite su blusa cuidadosamente, desabroche su sostén y admire sus pechos, ellos eran perfectos, no resistí los lambí, los chupe como si fuera un pequeño bebé que lo amamantaban, ello gemía, un gemido algo flojo, me separe de ella y le empecé a desabrochar su pantalón, se lo quite lo más rápido que pude**

 **-¿No me esperabas verdad cariño?-Dije jugando con ella**

 **Como era de esperarse ella no respondía, baje sus bragas, las tire a un lado, luego cuidadosamente con mis dedos jugaba con su parte intima, aquella que alguna vez ya había contemplado. Ella gemía, al parecer necesitaba de mi amor, yo no se lo negaría para nada.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **-¿Quieres que lo haga ya?-Me dijo Sasuke  
-Sí…-Dije sintiendo que ardía mi cuerpo  
-Bien…-Dijo**

 **Se separó de mí, luego pude sentir sus manos abriendo mis piernas luego su miembro llenándome una vez más**

 **-Veo que está un poco estrecha-Dijo jadeando-¿Aun no te acostumbras a mí Sakura?  
-No…-Dije timida  
-Tranquila, lo are como la primera vez, me quedare quieto hasta que tú quieras**

 **No paso ni un minuto y Sasuke empezó a moverse, empecé a gritar, no de dolor… De placer**

 **-Lo… Lo siento…-Dijo jadeando-Ya no puedo… esperar Sakura  
-Hazme tuya Sasuke-Kun…-Le dije al oído**

 **Creo que sigo sin comprender porque esas palabras hacían que él se excitara tanto, las envestidas eran duras y rápidas, placenteras y deliciosas.**

 **-¿Quieres que te haga mía Sakura?  
-Sí Sasuke-Kun  
-Bien… Ah… Lo are**

 **De repente siento algo dentro de mí, algo que ya había sentido… Sasuke se había venido una vez más dentro de mí**

 **-Yo…-Dijo Sasuke-Kun apenado  
-No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun  
-Pero…-Lo beso  
-Dije que no te preocuparas cariño-Dije tocando sus mejillas  
-¿Quieres un bebé?  
-No, pero si llegara a concederlo, sería estupendo Sasuke-Kun-Mire el reloj, iban a ser las 9, hora a la que dijo mi madre que llevaría a Sarada-Tenemos que vestirnos  
-¿Por qué?-Dijo el  
-Ya no tarda en llegar Sarada Sasuke-Kun  
-Bien, no te preocupes Sakura-Chan-Dijo quitándose arriba de mí y sacando su miembro**

 **Me enrede una sábana de la cama al cuerpo, aun no podía estar desnuda a los ojos de Sasuke-Kun me daba pena, era algo inevitable**

* * *

 **Ahora me ire a escribir el ultimo capitulo, lo are largo, tal vez no lo termine para hoy, si no es así lo subire mañana despertandome ¿vale?**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, porque en lo personal estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo:3**

 **No pude subir las redes, pero si desean hablarme busquenme en Facebook como: Gaby De Garcia, oh en Ask como: Izga GabrielaIbarraZ o en Twitter como: 가브리엘= =ガブリエラ ibarra98_gaby**


	40. Capitulo 39

**Lamento la tardanza criaturas, pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo xC**

 **Espero de corazón que les guste**

 **Sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XXXIX**

* * *

 **Mi mamá trajo a la niña a la casa, ella estaba dormida aun**

 **-Gracias mamá  
-De nada hija**

 **Me la da, pero ella ya era algo pesada para mí**

 **-Deja…-Dijo Sasuke al ver que yo ya batallaba-Yo la llevare Sakura  
-Vaya, miro que Sasuke ya regreso eh  
-Sí, solo se fue por un tiempo, para que Sarada no lo viera mal  
-Bien, los dejo, hasta pronto Sakura, me despides de Sasuke**

 **Asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta, subí a la habitación de Sarada y vi a Sasuke-Kun cargando a la pequeña, arrullándola al parecer, le da un beso en la frente y la acuesta en su cuna**

 **-Sí que eres un buen padre Sasuke-Kun-Dije susurrando**

 **Él se sonroja, nos salimos de la habitación de Sarada, él me sonríe…**

 **-Casémonos Sakura**

 **No dije nada, solo lo mire, él me abraza y luego me carga**

 **-Es hora de dormir, ya es algo tarde…**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Me levante más temprano que Sakura y así poder hacer el desayuno para ella.**

 **-Buenos días dormilona-Dije al mirar a Sakura parada en las escaleras  
-Hola, buenos días  
-¿Cómo dormiste cariño?  
-Bien…-Dijo tañando sus ojos como si fuese una niña pequeña  
-Eso me alegra, toma asiento, es hora de desayunar, no tardo iré por Sarada para desayunar en familia-Dije corriendo a las escaleras para ir por Sarada**

 **-¡Papá!  
-Hey, hola pequeña  
-¡Papi! Ya ñio te valla shi  
-Tranquila pequeña Sarada, papi estará aquí contigo siempre-Le regale un pequeño beso en la frente y la cargue**

 **Llegamos a la mesa, Sakura se encontraba sentada con la mirada asía la mesa, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos**

 **-¿Sakura estas bien?-Dije poniendo a Sarada en la periquera  
-Sí, lo siento-Dijo ella  
-¿Me quieres decir en que pensabas?-Dije dándole un pequeño platito a Sarada con fruta  
-Yo… Pensaba en… Lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche, Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Qué tiene eso Sakura?  
-Yo pedo papi-Dijo Sarada al quererle dar de comer en la boca  
-Es que…  
-¿Fue una mala idea Sakura?  
-No, es que me agarro de sorpresa**

 **Me levante de la silla, me acerque a ella, Sakura y Sarada me miraban con cara de sorpresa, respire hondo, me hinque a un lado de Sakura, aun ambas me miraban extrañabas**

 **-Sakura…-Dije sacando de mi bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña caja-¿Te casarías conmigo?-La abro y dejo ver el contenido  
-Sasuke-Kun…-Pone sus manos en la boca, estaba muy asombrada**

 **Yo no dije nada, solo desvié la mirada de ella, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo, seguramente estaba sonrojado, luego escucho reír a Sakura, la vuelvo a mirar**

 **-Sí Sasuke-Kun, sí acepto casarme contigo-Pone su mano al frente de mí**

 **Le pongo el anillo, tomo su mano y la beso, ella empieza a llorar**

 **-¡Mami loro! ¡Mami lora!-Dijo Sakura  
-No, no, no…-Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza y las manos en forma de negación-No lloro por tristeza, lloro por alegría, jamás pensé que llegaría este momento-Dijo secándose sus lagrimas**

 **Me levante y le di un tierno beso en su frente, le regale una sonrisa**

 **-Hay que volver a planear todo-Dijo Sakura al ver que me sentaba  
-Eso sí, tú más que nada debes de empezar a buscar tu vestido, tus zapatillas, tus joyas, tu peinado… Y muchas cosas más-Dije comiendo un poco de fruta. **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Terminamos de desayunar, Sasuke me ayudo a recoger las vasijas y a lavarlas, luego se fue a trabajar, yo llame a Hinata y a Ino para que me ayudaran a planificar mi boda**

 **-Bien, solo falta el vestido y las invitaciones… Oh y el pastel y lo que servirás para comer…-Dijo Ino  
-EL banquete… por ese no te preocupes Sakura-Chan, yo me encargare de eso  
-Bien, solo faltaría todo lo anterior  
-Las invitaciones las mandara a hacer Sasuke-Kun, me acaba de mandar un mensaje-Dije mirando mi celular-El pastel lo iremos a escoger nosotros tres y el vestido…  
-¡Ahora mismo iremos a comprarlo frente!-Dijo Ino encelándome su tarjeta de crédito-Y así nosotras escogemos el vestido de damas de honor**

 **No dije nada, tome a Sarada que estaba dormida y la puse en su carrito. Fuimos a muchos lugares, pero nadie me aseguraba que lo tendrían en un mes**

 **-Bueno, ya visitamos a todas las tiendas que venden vestidos frente… Y no te decidiste por uno  
-Bueno, yo tengo a una amiga que es buena costurera, ella podría hacerte el vestido y creo que te lo dará en unas semanas  
-¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes Hinata?!  
-Bien, llévanos Hinata-Dije ya algo cansada**

 **Hinata nos llevó a un lugar llamado Temarí Boutique**

 **-Hola buenas tardes, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?  
-Hola Temarí, necesitamos un vestido de novia para mi amiga Sakura  
-Oh, bien, súbete aquí…-Busca algo en el cajón de su escritorio-Tomare tus medidas-Dijo sacando una cinta de medir y una libreta**

 **Al parecer en ella anotaba las medidas, me dijo que lo tendría en un par de días, ya que no tenía mucho trabajo por las otras boutiques que tenía a lado y que le había quitado su trabajo.**

 **-Vez Sakura-Chan, te dije que ella cobraba poco pero hacia unos vestidos muy lindos-Dijo Hinata  
-Lo vez frente, todo está bien, solo falta que ven Sasuke y tú las invitaciones y el pastel**

 **No dijeron nada más y nos fuimos a sus respectivas casas, Sarada se había quedado dormida después de tantas vueltas que dimos.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Llegue a casa, Sakura estaba en el comedor con varias carpetas en la mesa, las miraba con mucho detalle, me acerco a ella**

 **-Ya llegue cariño-Dije dándole un beso en la cabeza  
-Hola… ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Bien, am ¿Qué es esto?-Dije tomando una de las carpetas  
-Son invitaciones de bodas, debes de escoger una Sasuke-Kun  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí, yo tome 3 de las miles que hay, te ahorre un poco el trabajo-Dijo burlándose de mí**

 **Había una con pequeños detalles, al parecer estaba decorada con pequeñas piedras blancas, había otra que era en un rollo, como si fuese un poema que hubiera enviado un pirata, al abrirla el papel parecía de años muy antiguos, y la última estaba decorada muy lindamente; no estaba tan exagerada como las dos primeras, esta con un pequeño listón detenía la otra parte de la hoja, ya que estaba doblada…**

 **-La verdad…-Dije serio-Ninguna me gusto Sakura-Chan  
-Oh…-Puso su cara triste**

 **Incline la cabeza asía aun lado, mire arriba de las carpetas una pequeña caja plateaba con azul y la rabeaba un listón del mismo color que la caja, parecía una pequeña caja de regalo**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo esta?-Dije tomando la pequeña caja, la observe y la gire por todos lados, la abrí y mire que tenía nuestros nombres en el centro…**

 **-Iglesia, recepción, horas, nuestros nombres… ¿Qué hay de malo en esta cariño?  
-Bueno, pensé que no te gustaría y por eso la deseche de inmediato Sasuke-Kun  
-Bien…-Dije acercándome a ella, tome una de sus manos y la dejo en ellas-Esta será nuestra invitación de bodas  
-¡Qué bien!-Dijo ella muy emocionada  
-¿Qué nos hace falta Sakura?  
-Bueno, sé que no te gustara para nada…  
-¿Por qué sacas conclusiones antes Sakura?  
-Bueno… Se trata del pastel-Dijo timida  
-Oh…**

 **No sé pero desde que era pequeño odiaba los dulces, tal vez porque prefería, bueno mejor dicho amo lo agrio… Respire hondo**

 **-*Tranquilo Sasuke, se trata de tu boda con la mujer que tanto amas, aquella a la que casi pierdes, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?* Bien, vamos a ver pasteles**

 **Agarre mi suéter y el de Sakura, agarre las llaves, ella había subido por Sarada, ya había quedado en írsela a entregar a sus papás para que la cuidaran un rato, ellos aceptaron con mucho gusto. Llegamos a la primera tienda que vimos que había lindos pasteles, ella baja, ni siquiera se esperó a que le abriera la puerta.**

 **Narra Sakura:**

 **-¡¿Qué tengo que?!-Grito Sasuke  
-Sí, los tienes que probar… ¿Así como sabremos si están ricos Sasuke-Kun?  
-¡No! De ninguna manera probare un solo pedazo de esa porquería…-Dijo Sasuke poniendo cara de niño regañado con los brazos cruzados  
-Anda, vamos, pruébalo sí… Hazlo por mí-Dije poniéndole el tenedor con un poco de pastel  
-No, y ya dije  
-Por favor sí Sasuke-Kun-Dije haciéndole pucheros  
-¡Ah! Está bien, haber pues…**

 **Sasuke probó todos, me dijo que todos sabían igual, a excepción de uno, que según él sabía más dulce que todos, era el de vainilla con pequeños trozos de fresa y cubierto con chocolate blanco de tres leches. Ese fue el que elegí, Sasuke no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo**

 **-Los vas a intoxicar a todos, se morirán de diabetes si les das ese pastel, si te acusan de matar a mil personas está bien, adelante…-Me dijo**

 **No me moleste al contrario me dio mucha gracias lo que decía, él jamás le había gustado lo dulce, a lo que a mí me parecía un dulce en su punto a él le parecía algo exageradamente dulce, si comía una manzana cubierta con una sola capa de chocolate a él le parecían miles de millones.**

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Él día de nuestra boda había llegado**

 **-¿Dónde quedo aquel Sasuke que decía que no se casaría y mucho menos por la iglesia?-Se burlaba de mi Nejí  
-¡Ya hombre! Ya déjalo en paz, ¿No vez que lo pones más nervioso de lo que ya está?**

 **No dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación, decidí servirme un trago para poder tranquilizarme un poco, luego me serví otro y luego otro…**

 **-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Deja eso-Me dijo Itachi quitándome el vaso de las manos-¿No querrás llegar a tu boda borracho o sí?  
-No, no…-Respire hondo**

 **Eran la hora, tenía que ir a la iglesia y así poder mirar a Sakura con su bello vestido blanco y a nuestra pequeña Sarada cargando con su cola o tirando los pétalos, yo no podía manejar por los nervios así que Itachi decidió manejar por mí.**

 **Llegamos, la iglesia estaba adornada muy linda, en la puerta de la entrada en el marco estaba adornado con flores blancas y rosas, muy lindo. Respire muy, muy profundo…**

 **-¡Ya viene la novia!-Grito Ino, corriendo asía adentro  
-¿Estás listo?  
-Claro… *¡Claro que no! ¡Muero de nervios!***

 **Entramos a la iglesia, esperaba a Sakura que entrara, de la nada se escucha aquella típica cancioncita que escuchan en las novelas de nuestras mamás, bueno en mí caso, con la que creía que era mi hermana.**

 **-*Bien, ya estoy aquí… Ya no estoy escuchando esa canción en la tele como cuando era pequeño, ya no miro a Sakura viendo aquellas cursis novelas. Estoy aquí para casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo*-Respiro hondo una vez más.**

 **Sakura entro, se veía hermosa, mucho más hermosa que otros días, su vestido le hacía justicia, ella caminaba asía a mí, al frente de ella note a nuestra pequeña Sarada que tiraba pétalos color rosa.**

 **-Te vez hermosa como siempre Sakura-Chan-Dije al tenerla enfrente de mí  
-Más te vale cuidarla Uchiha-Me dijo el señor Kizachi  
-Claro señor, de eso no se preocupe, yo a ella la amo y jamás la lastimaría**

 **Kizachi me cedió la mano de Sakura, yo la tomo y la llevo a mis labios para poder besarla.**

 **-Sean bien venidos a todos a la celebración de esta hermosa pareja que hoy desea casarse bajo la bendición de Dios…**

 **No oía nada de lo que decía el padre, la belleza de Sakura me tenía atontado…**

 **Después de varias horas el padre me pregunto**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Aceptas por esposa a Sakura Haruno?  
-Sí… Aceptos  
-Sakura Haruno…. ¿Aceptas por esposo a Sasuke Uchiha?  
-Acepto padre  
-Bien, lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe la gente… Los declaro marido y mujer, hijo ya puedes besar a la novia  
-Am… ¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Ahorita? ¿Al frente de todos? ¡Mejor al rato!-Dije nervioso  
-Sí, ya ahorita-Dijo el padre acercándome a ella  
-Bien… Am…-Me acerque a Sakura y la bese tiernamente **

**Narra Sakura:**

 **Nos fuimos a la fiesta, todo salió como lo esperábamos Sasuke y yo.**

 **-Mamá…  
-¿Sí cariño?  
-Am… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?  
-Claro, ¿Cuál?  
-Am… ¿Se podría quedar Sarada en su casa unos cuantos días?  
-Entiendo Sakura, la pareja recién casada quiere privacidad  
-Amm…-Me sonroje  
-Anda vayan a su luna de miel**

 **Sasuke y yo nos despedimos de todos, Sasuke no quiso dejar a Sarada y decidió llevársela, así disfrutaríamos de nuestras vacaciones familiares. No hubo mucha acción, ya que Sarada cada vez que queríamos hacerlo lloraba, a excepción de una noche, fue muy linda.**

 **Regresamos a casa en unas semanas, sin duda alguna seríamos y seremos una gran familia.**

 **-Sakura… Sarada…. Las amo mucho  
-Y nosotras a ti Sasuke-Kun**

* * *

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo, no me gustaría decir adiós, porque espero que me apoyaran en la siguiente historia que dije que seria de NaruHina:3**

 **Espero poder terminar el ultimo capitulo, se los digo de una vez, sera algo corto :3**

 **Algo así como el especial de la historia**

 **Bueno me voy sino nunca terminare**


	41. Capitulo 40 (Final)

**Lamentablemente hemos llegado al final de esta historia xC**

 **¡Nooooooooooo! Mi kokoro se ha roto por completo**

 **¡Pero estoy 100% segura de que me seguirán en mi otra historia!**

 **Sin más distracción**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Enamorado De Mi Pequeña Hermana**

 **Capitulo** **XL (Final)**

* * *

 **Narra Sasuke:**

 **Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Sakura-Chan y yo nos habíamos casado, conocía todo sobre ella, cuando tenía hambre, cuando se enojaba, cuando tenía ganas de ir al baño… pero ese lunes, ella se notaba algo nerviosa, no dejaba de mirarme y mucho menos se quedaba quieta**

 **-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-Dije, notando que ella no se quedaba quieta  
-Amm… No, bueno sí, bueno tal vez….-Dijo sin quedarse quieta-Ven…-Me dijo para que me sentara a un lado de ella  
-¿Sí, que necesitas?-Dije una vez sentado a su lado  
-Dame tu mano, por favor**

 **La mire algo extrañado, esas últimas semanas había estado algo rara, ese día estaba aún más rara de lo normal, le cedí mi mano sin ninguna protesta alguna**

 **-¿Por qué pones mi mano en tu estomago? ¿Me estás diciendo que estas?...  
-Hmm…-Hizo ese sonido en forma de afirmación  
-¿Es broma verdad?  
-No Sasuke-Kun, no es ninguna broma… ¡Serás padre por segunda vez! Solo tengo tres semanas, pero no podía aguantar más, estoy muy contenta cariño… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un bebé! ¡Otro bebé llamándonos papá y mamá!…-Dijo muy alegre**

 **Pude sentir como mis piernas se debilitaban, jamás pensé tener a otro bebé chillón por la casa, bueno no es que Sarada fuera así, no ella era tranquila, pero a comparación de mi sobrino… Bueno que Dios bendiga a Itachi y a Hinata. Me senté en la sala**

 **-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Estás bien?  
-Bueno, no te miento, yo… yo… *Piénsalo Sasuke, si le dices a Sakura que no quieres a otro bebé y menos uno chillón como el que tiene Nii-San y Hinata en casa, se agarrara a llorar y jamás la vas a tranquilizar*  
-¿Estas feliz Sasuke-Kun?...-Me pregunta-¡Sasuke-Kun!**

 **De repente noto que estoy llorando**

 **-*¿Pero qué? ¡Sasuke nunca llora! ¡Deja de llorar niñita! ¡Para! ¡Ya!...*-Seco mis ojos, la abrazo-¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!**

* * *

 **Se que es poquito pero la verdad es como un especial del final de la historia**

 **Espero que les allá gustado mucho**

 **Espero contar con ustedes en la historia de NaruHina x3**

 **No les digo adiós sino hasta pronto criaturas del yisus...**


End file.
